The Story of H
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU, House/OC. Wilson is impressed and interested in a big wig donor at the hospital but House could've sworn he knows her from somewhere and is determined to find out who the Mystery Woman really is. Rated M for eventual sMut.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I'm here again, with a new House/OC fic. I started this awhile ago and then dropped it to work on INS is Watching and it's been nagging at me so I went back to it. I'm not sure how long this will be or even what will happen. But that's nothing new for me. I do my best writing by the seat of my pants. So just kick back and enjoy. And if you like it, let me know. If I know people are reading it, I'm more likely to be motivated to keep it going before I lose interest :) Thanks!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters belonging to the show. Fox owns those. My OC on the other hand, belongs to ME.  
**

**Chapter One**

"You're really good with kids," Wilson commented as the lady sent a little girl to scamper off and draw her a picture. Her name was Kathryn Walsh, and she was one of the newest big donors of PPTH.

"I like kids," she said with a shrug, as if that explained everything.

"Do you have any?"

"Sadly, no. I just…never found the right man, I guess."

"So you've never been married?"

"Nope. There wasn't a lot of time for that, what with my career and other responsibilities. I didn't feel I needed a man to be happy. That's not to say I wasn't looking. I just…I don't know," she smiled and shrugged. Her smile was infectious and Wilson returned it.

Wilson pegged her for being in her early sixties, but it was hard to tell. She was taller than the average woman, standing at around 5'10" in flat shoes, and her figure was amazing. Everything looked very well put together. Even her complexion was excellent. It complimented her long, blonde hair and blue eyes. It was clear she had taken very good care of herself and had the money to do so.

When news got out that she was donating a very healthy sum of 3 Million dollars to the Oncology department, Wilson was the first to meet her, and he liked what he saw. Then when she offered to volunteer with the children in the Oncology ward, he couldn't say no. Especially since they all seemed to love her on sight. She had a quiet, gentle way about her, but she was fun and the kids flocked to her. Wilson was definitely smitten.

Now he just needed to keep House away from her. Not that she was House's type. He liked them much younger so Wilson wasn't too worried about the competition. He'd just have to play it on the down low. If House got wind of Wilson's interest in her, he'd be all over her in a heartbeat. It would be Nora all over again and he did not want that.

He'd never been with an older woman before and it would be an experience. He wanted to get to know her.

X X X

House heard about the bigwig donor but he had no interest in meeting her. Older women didn't appeal to him so much anyway. He preferred them young, pretty and agile; not old and menopausal.

But when he saw Wilson talking to her in the cafeteria the next day, something about her was very familiar. He never forgot a face, and he'd be damned if he'd forgotten hers. All he knew was that he knew her from somewhere and it would pick at him until he figured it out. Much like the soldier he'd treated some years back.

She was still quite attractive for her age. He figured she was probably in her sixties but she didn't look a day over 50. Her hair still looked naturally blonde, but then she clearly had it done professionally since there weren't any roots showing that he could see.

He entered the cafeteria, picked up a banana and sauntered over to Wilson's table.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce me to your lady friend, Jimmy?" House inquired as he began peeling the banana.

"Hey," she said, causing House to look at her. "Who're you calling a lady?"

He smiled at her and she gave him a dazzling smile right back. "I guess I must have you confused with someone else. You're way too old for my buddy here. You look like you shop at Bed, Bath and the Great Beyond. Ha! See what I did there?"

"House!"  
"It's alright, James," she said, placing her hand lightly on his arm. "I've dealt with the likes of him before."

"Oh sweetie, you aint seen nothing yet," House grinned and then walked away, but not before dropping the banana peel on Wilson's tray. Wilson, however, was incredibly embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, Kathryn. He's the PPTH resident asshole."

"Interesting. Is that the infamous Dr. House I keep hearing so much about?"

Wilson was surprised. "You've heard of him?"

"Of course. I don't live under a rock. I might even consider donating some money to his department. If I can get him at a time when he's not being a total prick."

"You're better off talking to Foreman about that. He knows House, worked with him for several years."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. So, if you don't mind my asking, why did you donate to Oncology?"

She hesitated for a minute and then sighed. "I lost my father to bladder cancer years ago. It was too late by the time they discovered it. He went in for prostate surgery and they saw it on an x-ray. He didn't last long. And my Mother died just last year. I promised her I'd do whatever I could to find a cure for cancer. If it meant donating to research, so be it."

"Why this hospital?"

"It's a teaching hospital so I figured my money would do better here."

"You're right. And we're very happy to have it, Miss Walsh."

She smiled. "Please, drop the formality. Call me Kat. Everyone does."

"Okay then. Kat it is."

X X X

House left Wilson alone for the next week since he had a case, but that didn't stop him from spying on the new woman.

He knew she had money, and did some online digging of his own but came up with nothing. Which meant Kathryn Walsh wasn't her real name. She would become his new puzzle. He knew he'd seen her face. If she was big money, and local, she'd be in the news, but again there was nothing.

So he put it aside for awhile and concentrated on his patient. He noticed that Wilson had taken a shine to her and it amused him. Let Wilson have some fun. God knows he needed to get laid. As far as he knew, Wilson was still talking to his dead girlfriend before bed every night the way a child might say his prayers. Ridiculous, House thought, but whatever. Who was he to judge?

On Friday after work, he found his motorcycle low on gas and unable to start. "Son of a bitch…"

"Dr. House!" A female voice called out to him, and he turned to see the mystery woman coming his way. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw his frustrated and tired expression from fighting with his bike for the last half hour.

"Bike won't turn over. I don't suppose you have AAA?"

She smiled. "I can do one better," she said just as a black limo pulled up alongside them. "Let me take you to dinner, Dr. House. I have something I'd like to discuss that just might interest you."

He looked her up and down, taking in her expensive casual attire and her subtle but intoxicating perfume.

"I never turn down a free dinner, Ms. Walsh." Then he gave her a menacing grin. "If that's your real name."

Kathryn returned his grin with one of her own. "It's not, actually. But we'll discuss that later." The driver had already gotten out and was holding the door open for them to get in.

"My bike…"

"Don't worry. I'll have Chet call the auto club and they'll take care of it. It'll be waiting outside your apartment by the time you come home. Please…" she gestured to the back seat and without a word, he climbed in after her. The door closed and they were on their way. Where, he wasn't sure, but he was curious to find out.

* * *

_So whaddya think? Are you intrigued enough to read on?_

_Oh, and FYI, I happen to have an extra ticket to **Hugh Laurie's concert in Seattle on June 4th**. **FRONT ROW CENTER.** If you or anyone you know would kill to go to it, send me a PM and I'll give you the details. I'm having a hell of a time selling it for some reason. I bought it for a friend who can no longer go. I thought I might have some luck on here. It's in NINETEEN DAYS so get it while it's hot! Spread the word!_

_Okay, I'm going to bed now :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I was thrilled to see how many people read and put this story on their alerts so thank you so much! And thanks to those who've commented._ **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up to a swanky restaurant just outside of town. It was a place that House had never bothered to go to, not because of how expensive it was, but because he hated snobbery.

"Ever been here before, Dr. House?"

"No," he simply replied as he followed her out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"I would think you could afford a place such as this, yes?"

"Yes, but it's not my type of place." He looked down at his sports jacket, button down shirt and jeans with distaste. "I think I'm a little under dressed."

Kat favored him with a very suggestive glance as she looked him up and down approvingly. "You look fine to me. Come on, let's eat."

House didn't miss the look she gave him but pretended to ignore it, even though it amused him. If she was coming onto him, he had no intention of returning the gesture.

They were seated in a booth near the back of the restaurant and a bottle of champagne was immediately sent to their table, compliments of the owner.

"Come here often?" House inquired as he watched the waiter uncork the bottle and pour the liquid into two crystal flutes.

"Often enough."

House shifted in his seat and reached for the glass. "So what's this all about?"

"Why don't you start by telling me what Diagnostic medicine is all about."

"Why?"

"I'm curious. I've never heard of it before."

He took a long sip of the champagne and let it linger on his tongue for a few seconds before swallowing. "In a nutshell, I solve the cases other doctors can't. When they get an unusual case, the patient gets sent to me. If it's interesting to me, I'll take their case."

"And if it's not?"

"Then I move on."

Kat frowned. "What happens to the cases you don't take?"

House shrugged. "I have no idea. Don't really care."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I've heard things about you. I tend not to believe the things I hear without seeing any proof but there it is. That's a pretty callous approach to medicine, wouldn't you say?"

Again, he shrugged. "Can't save everyone." Then he took another long sip and dug into the basket of fresh bread. She watched as he ripped off a large chunk and slathered it with butter.

"Are you being deliberately rude or are you always this way?"

"I'm hungry," he said with his mouth half full, as if it was the simplest explanation. "They put bread on the table, I'm gonna eat it."

Kat decided to switch gears. He seemed like the kind of man who liked to talk about himself so she'd let him talk. "What's your specialty?"

"I have two. Board certified in both."

"And those are?"

"Infectious diseases and Nephrology."

"Interesting combination."

"I'm an interesting guy," he said with a smile.

"Indeed," she muttered.

After their orders were taken, he sat back against the seat and continued to drink the champagne. "You still haven't told me why I'm here."

"I assumed your friend Dr. Wilson told you that I donated some money to Oncology."

"He mentioned something about it. So?"

"I'm interested in possibly donating to your department as well. I know you help a lot of people and I want you to be able to keep doing that."

"How much are we talking?"

"What would be beneficial to your department?"

House thought about it. He really had no idea. "Foreman is probably the man you need to talk to. It's his command. He's in charge. He's the big cheese, the head honcho..."

"But it's _your_ department."

"I don't handle the books, nor do I care to."

"What do you do then?"

"I have fellows. They're there to learn so they do the grunt work. Once in awhile they get the right diagnoses. I'm just there to keep them from killing people."

"And to make better doctors out of them," she added.

"If they're lucky. So, did you take Wilson out to dinner when you told him you were going to donate to his department."

Kat shook her head. "No."

"So why me?"

"Like I said, I've heard things about you and I was intrigued. Your dead motorcycle gave me an excuse to bail you out and hopefully learn more about the elusive Dr. House."

Their dinners were brought to the table; A steak and baked potato for House, and shrimp scampi for Kat. He looked at the large bowl of pasta and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you really going to eat all that?"

She picked up her pasta fork and spoon. "Just you watch me. When I go out to eat, I eat. I don't get a salad and pick at it while I steal your fries."

House grinned but didn't say another word as he started to eat. When they finished and began a dessert of Crepes Suzette, he shook his head. "While I appreciate this whole…seduction thing you've got going on here, and I admit I am impressed by it, you are not my type. I like 'em a lot younger."

Kat put her fork down. "I'm sorry? You were under the impression that I was trying to seduce you, Dr. House? Is that what you think this is?"

"Well…what is this?"

"Two people having dinner."

"Is that all?"

"Are you expecting more? Please…enlighten me."

House was speechless, and he didn't like being put on the spot. "This is all so you can find out whether my department is worthy of your donation?"

"Partly."

"What else is it?"

"As soon as I saw you I was intrigued by the way you dressed. I was shocked you were a doctor, as a matter of fact. Clearly Dr. Foreman doesn't have as much control over you, if any, or you'd be wearing a shirt, tie and a lab coat like every other Tom, Dick and Harry."

"I'm not like every Tom, Dick and Harry."

"I know, and that's why I invited you to dinner. I will donate to your department, Dr. House. But I only have one condition. I want a tour and to meet your team."

"A tour of what?" he laughed. "I have an office and a conference room. That's it. The tour will be over as soon as we walk through the door."

"I'm just very interested in what you do. I'd like to learn more."

House shook his head. "Several years ago, some big wig donor waltzed in with one billion dollars. Tried to overtake the entire hospital."

"Edward Vogler," Kat said with a nod. "Asshole."

He arched his eyebrow. "You know him?"

"Know _of_ him, yes." She placed her hand gently on top of his and he stared at it. "I promise I'm not like that. Sure, I'll be at the hospital, but just on a volunteer basis. I have no desire to take anyone down because I have money. Dr. Foreman and I did talk, so I can understand why you might be a little hesitant. I want to do some good with the money I have. A teaching hospital seemed like the most logical place."

"There are tons of teaching hospitals all across the country."

"I like Princeton. My father was an alumnus so it felt right to me."

House nodded and took one last forkful of dessert before pushing his plate away from him. "You better not be fucking around," he said quietly, but his voice was deep, his eyes penetrating.

"You think I'm fucking around? You think I'm only donating to your department so I can get closer to you?"

"Wilson really likes you. I don't want to be in the way of that."

"I admire that, Dr. House…"

"Just call me House. Everyone else does."

"What's your first name?"

"Greg."

"I'd rather call you Greg, if that's alright."

He shrugged. "Whatever. But at the hospital just call me House."

"That's fine. Anyway, Dr. Wilson's very nice but I'm not interested in him."

The cheque came and Kat paid it without a word. "Shall we go then?"

"The interview is over already?"

"Was there something else you wanted to discuss?"

The limo pulled up and the driver got out to open the door. Once inside, House reached for a decanter of scotch and took the liberty of pouring himself a drink. "Kathryn Walsh isn't your real name is it?"

"I'm a puzzle to you, aren't I? You're determined to find out who I really am. I'm not scared of you, Greg. Dig all you want."

He took a long sip and raised his glass to her. "Oh, I will."

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Stay tuned for more of this story. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the favorite/alerts :) And HI to my new readers. You guys still with me? Yeah? Good.**_

_**Oh, and a quick shout thanks to Hilandmum for her help. If you haven't read her stories and you love House/Cameron, she's DA bomb!  
**_

Chapter Three

As promised, House's motorcycle was sitting by the curb in front of his apartment building when the limo pulled up. "Thanks for taking care of my bike," House mumbled as he reached for the door handle.

"Greg?"

The door opened for him to get out but Kat's hand on his arm stopped him.

"What?"

Kat was smiling a smile that lit up her whole face and it was then House realized how attractive she really was. Her skin was smooth and tight and her teeth were flawlessly white. "I'm glad you had dinner with me tonight. It was…nice."

He nodded. "It always tastes better when someone else pays. See ya."

X X X

On Monday morning, House entered his office carrying a Starbucks coffee, and collapsed into his chair. When he looked down he saw a red envelope sitting on his desk with his first name written on it. He glanced around but didn't see anyone in the halls so he warily examined it, and figuring it looked harmless enough, opened it to find an invitation inside.

"Hey, House, you got one too?" Wilson inquired from the doorway, waving an identical invitation in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Kat Walsh is having some party this weekend."

"Why would she invite me?"

"You tell me, you had dinner with her, didn't you?" Wilson parked himself on the corner of House's desk. "How come?"

"Bike wouldn't start. She came by and invited me to dinner."

"Where did you go?"

"Some swanky new place outside of town."

Wilson cocked his head to one side. "Swanky as in…"

"Upscale, overpriced and trendy. Ya know, where the waiters wear tuxes and come over when you make eye contact. Food was pretty good, but too rich for my blood."

"Kat mentioned you two had dinner. She seemed happy." Then Wilson narrowed his eyes. "You slept with her!"

House almost spit out the coffee he'd been sipping and put his cup down. "What?"

"You knew that I liked her. And I saw her first."

House laughed. "Seriously? We're going through all this again? I thought you learned your lesson with Nora. You remember her, the one who thought we were gay."

"I remember Nora. Thanks to you, she refused to date either of us."

"You would've gotten bored with her. I know I did and I hadn't even slept with her yet."

"But you wanted to."

House waved his hand in an air of dismissal. "Irrelevant. Anyway, for the record, I didn't sleep with her. It was just dinner. That, and she wants to donate to my department as well. Who was I to say no?"

Wilson sniffed. "She didn't take me out for dinner."

"Well perhaps this…party or ball or whatever the hell it is is her way of getting to know you better. I'm not interested in her that way, Wilson. She's all yours."

"But you're still coming to the party, right?" said a female voice.

Both men looked over to see Kat standing in the doorway. She was dressed differently than before; More casual, in hip hugger jeans and a tank top which showed off some very lean muscles in her arms and shoulders. Even House was impressed.

"Look who's slummin'" he said as he looked her up and down.

Kat smirked as she walked into the room, a delicate swing in her hips. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

"I work for a living."

"Right. Sitting at your desk playing with a dog's tennis ball is such hard work."

"What's with the casual attire?"

"I'm a volunteer. I don't need a lab coat like the other doctors." Then she gave a laugh. "Oh, look who I'm talking to." Then she sat on the other corner of House's desk. "It's not black tie, but I'm sure you have at least one decent suit in the back of your closet."

"Why is it so important that I go to this thing?"

Kat shrugged. "I just like throwing parties is all. I thought you two might want to come as my date, make all the guys jealous."

"I doubt you have any problem getting a date."

"Why, Dr. House, was that a compliment?"

"Just an observation."

They stared each other down for a minute until Wilson cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be there. Count me in."

Kat slowly took her eyes away from House and smiled at Wilson. "Excellent. One handsome man on my arm is better than none. I'll send a car for you…around seven?"

"Seven will be fine."

"Great. I'll see you later then…James."

Both men watched her saunter out of the room and then House snickered. "Enjoy. I hope you like snobbery."

Wilson laughed. "Oh, you're going."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are. She wants you there. So be a man and suck it up. It won't be too bad. All the free booze and food you could possibly want. All to make one woman happy. She's donating a lot of money to our departments. The least you can do is show your appreciation and attend one stupid party."

House grumbled a response but he knew Wilson was right. He supposed it wouldn't be too bad as long as he was kept happy with a good glass of Scotch. "Have the limo swing by my place on the way."

X X X

House stood in front of the mirror as he tied his tie. Once that was done, he grabbed his jacket and keys. As he grabbed his keys from the night stand, he opened the top drawer and grabbed a few condom packets. He had no intention of getting lucky, but just in case he did, he wanted to be the responsible one.

His cell rang once, signifying that the limo was outside waiting so he shoved his keys and condoms in his pockets, grabbed his best cane and left.

It was a long drive to Kat's house in the hills. In fact, as it came into view, estate was a better description. The place was huge with green grass and rolling hills. When they stepped into the foyer, House whistled. "I could get used to this."

"Dr. House!" Kat's voice rang out from the top of the staircase. Both he and Wilson looked up to see her come down wearing an emerald evening gown and matching gloves that went all the way up her arms. "Well, well. You clean up pretty nice." She extended her hand and when he took it, she pulled him close and gave him a perfumed peck on his scruffy cheek. "I'm glad you decided to come after all," she whispered in his ear.

"I was told there was an abundance of food and Scotch. How could I resist?"

Kat smiled and tucked her arm in his, the other in Wilson's. "Shall we then?"

She saw to it that both men had a drink in hand and proceeded to give them a tour of the house, including a movie room with leather seats and a games room with a pool table and air hockey. "I might not want to leave here," House whispered to Wilson, which Kat overheard.

"I have many guest rooms. You're more than welcome to stay over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to play hostess for awhile. Help yourself to the bar. It's fully stocked. I'll come check on you later." And with that, she was gone.

"Holy crap. I've died and gone to heaven," House muttered as he stood inside the home theatre.

"Which would be great if you believed in such a thing," Wilson smirked. House walked across the hall to a set of double doors which were locked.

"Interesting. All the other doors in this place are wide open but this one is locked."

"So? She obviously doesn't want anyone in here."

"But why? I think the clue to who she is is in there." He opened his wallet and took out a credit card which he used to unlock the door with practiced ease. "Go suck up to the hostess with the mostess. Keep her busy. I'm gonna snoop around a bit."

Once Wilson was gone, House slipped inside the room and shut the door behind him. He wasn't sure what he was going to find, but as he looked around, he was in total shock and awe. It took a lot to throw House off his game, and Kat Walsh had done it.

* * *

_**Here's the link to Kat's mansion. I went through a lot of sites and houses before deciding this was the house I wanted to use for this story. Just take out the spaces in the link below.**_

_**http : / www. weichert. com/39174433/? countyid=35047& mls=13%2c17%2c21%2c74%2c9&ptypeid=32%2c30&ldview=ldphotos**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all those who've reviewed. I will respond to your feedback. I'm without a kid this weekend so when that happens, I get some REAL writing done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Muahahaa!**

* * *

Chapter Four

House didn't know where to look first. There were posters, pictures, old VHS tapes and fan letters that had turned yellow with age. It was like some sort of shrine to Kat's past as a very successful porn star from the seventies. As he wandered around the room looking at everything, he hardly noticed the sound of the door opening and closing.

"So, you've found me out."

House whirled around and saw Kat leaning against the closed door after she flipped the lock.

"Was this really you?" He asked as he pointed to a movie poster with her on the cover.

"Yep. Scary, isn't it?" she laughed. "Seems like a past life, almost. 1975. It was a good year."

"I remember this movie. And others like it. I can't say I'm not impressed."

"Naughty boy. You would've been how old when that movie came out?"

House did the math. "Sixteen."

Kat stood up straight and moved closer to him. "So you're…nine years younger than me. Not bad."

House took a step back.

"Do I make you uncomfortable…Greg?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm not used to being the prey."

"Somehow I don't think you've ever been anyone's prey."

"Okay, then I'm not used to being stalked."

Kat took the glass from his hand and took a sip from it before setting it on the table beside her. "Have you ever had an older woman, Greg?"

He caught a whiff of her perfume as she stood close to him. It was a gentle, musky scent that made his head spin.

"Had?"

She smirked and let her hand slide up the front of his shirt. "I think you know what I mean."

"I'm not going to have sex with you."

She cocked her head to one side. "Why not?"

He quickly tried to search his head for a logical answer, but her close proximity was making it difficult. She smelled so good, and her finger was tracing invisible patterns on his shirt as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Because Wilson really likes you. He and I have been down that road before and it wasn't pretty. I'm not doing that to him again."

"James is nice and all but he's not my type. Not by a long shot. I like tall men with big blue eyes and a bad boy image. Looks like you fit the bill on all counts."

He cleared his throat once again and took another step back until he was up against a bookshelf. "Wow. When you want something you just go right for it," he said.

"Why not? I know the goods when I see the goods, and you're a catch." She ran a perfectly manicured nail down his chest as she smiled up at him like the cat that got the cream. "I think we could have a good time together, Greg. I might be older, but I think we might be able to teach each other a thing or two. I'd just like to get to know you. Outside of the hospital. And if you'd like to stay here, in this house anytime, you're more than welcome."

He leveled her with his signature glare that usually made nurses cry. "You just want me to be a kept man. Like your little pet, isn't that it?"

Kat shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've been in a relationship, Greg so I'm a little out of practice in the rituals of dating. The men I meet, I never know if they're with me for my money or because of what I used to do. With you, I know it's not my money you're after. You're a very successful doctor. You don't need me that way."

He nodded but didn't say anything for a minute. "There's more to a person than what's in their bank account."

"At least we agree on that." She nodded and slid both her hands up his chest and linked them around his neck, standing on her tip toes so she could meet him at eye level. "You are a tall glass of water, aren't you? I think we could make each other very very thirsty."

"Well yeah, since you just finished off _my_ glass of Scotch," he chuckled. He was beginning to feel a little more relaxed.

"I'll get you another. Why don't you come with me upstairs and join the party for awhile? There might be some familiar faces. I keep in touch with a lot of people in the industry and I finance their films a lot of the time."

He smiled at that and Kat grinned, happy that she made him smile a real smile. "Wow, that's one sexy grin, Dr. House. I'll bet if you smile at women like that they follow you everywhere."

"You'd be surprised."

"Is that why you think you need hookers?"

He laughed and then scratched his forehead with his thumb as he tried to come up with a clever response. But he couldn't.

"You're a very attractive man, Greg. I heard it somewhere at the hospital and judging from your silence it's true, but I don't get it. You should be able to have any woman you want."

"You don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

"It's the leg. I'm a goddamn cripple."

"You think people care that you have a cane? I honestly don't even notice it half the time. It's not who you are and I never judged you because of it. Now," she said as she removed her arms from around his neck, "let's go upstairs and I'll introduce you around. You'll see for yourself that nobody will look at you differently because of a disability. And if they do, feel free to use your cane to knock some sense into them." Her hand covered his and touched the smooth metal handle. "I'll bet you know how to use this in ways most people haven't thought of. Haven't you?"

He looked down at her and grinned, but didn't say anything else as she led him out of the room and locked the door behind them.

"Why lock it? It's not a secret, is it?"

"I don't want anything stolen. You'd be surprised. You think you know someone, and then something goes missing." Then Kat stopped and faced him again. "Do I have to search your pockets?" she asked, looking more amused than anything.

He grinned. "You can if you like."

She grinned back and gave him a suggestive glance. "Maybe later."

He followed her upstairs to where the party was and Kat got him another Scotch. It didn't take Wilson long to find him and when he did, he had a stunned look on his face. "House," he whispered as he pulled his friend aside. "This place is crawling with porn stars."

"I know. Cool, huh?" House downed his drink in two gulps and grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing server.

"It's amazing!"

"Yeah it is. So are you gonna get lucky tonight or what?" House laughed as he guzzled that glass of champagne and grabbed another.

"How many of those have you had?" Wilson inquired, still nursing his first Scotch.

"Plenty. I think Kat's on a mission to get me drunk so she can take advantage of me. What a _hard_ship." Then he laughed at his own joke.

"Well you might wanna slow down or you won't be able to get it up later."

"I don't think that will be a problem. You've seen her in that dress. Hot damn!"

A younger woman sauntered over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned in close and whispered, "I've been over there watching you all night."

He merely looked at her, with a disinterested expression. She was pretty, and young, just the way he liked them, but his eyes were constantly on Kat. "Then why don't you go back there and keep watching."

"There you are," Kat said as she linked her arm in his and led him away from the younger woman. They went back downstairs to what looked like a study but there was a pool table in the middle of it. "So have you decided, Greg?" She asked as she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"About what?"

"Whether or not you're going to stay over?"

He chuckled as he gazed down at her, letting his hands rest on her hips. Her gown was satin and felt nice to the touch.

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"You can stop parading me around like I'm some prized pony for starters."

She frowned. She hadn't meant to make him feel that way. "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. It's just that you're clearly the hottest guy here, and I want them to know that you're my date. At least for this evening. I can be very possessive when I see something or someone I want. Surely you wouldn't have liked it if I went off with some random guy."

"It's your party," he shrugged. "You're the star and therefore that gives you free reign to do what, and who you want."

"Maybe, but I invited you because I wanted you. You have no idea how happy I was to see you walk through the door."

"Happy huh? How happy?"

Her hand slid down his chest and settled on the bulge that was quickly forming in his pants, giving it a slight squeeze. "I'll just remind you of my earlier comment. I intend to make you very thirsty, Dr. House."

"Bring it on," he said as she reached up and kissed him. It was just a light kiss at first. Both of them tasting each other, being very tentative. But it was Kat who deepened the kiss and pushed him against the edge of the pool table. Then she sank to her knees and worked at his belt buckle, freeing him of his pants. His cock sprang to attention when she wrapped her hand around it and stroked him. He groaned at her tight grip but it wasn't at all unpleasant. He felt like the star of his own porn flick as she took him into her mouth. But when she stared up at him, her eyes smiling, he found himself smiling back at her.  
_Oh man, you are so screwed!_ He thought as he grabbed a fistful of her long hair and began thrusting into her mouth.

However, he was never really one to climax easily through oral stimulation and he needed something more. He tugged on her hair and she released him from her mouth with a questioning glance.

"Turn around," he ordered. When she did, he bent her over the pool table and hiked up her gown. Quickly reaching into his pants for the condoms he brought, he tore one of the packets open and covered himself before plunging into her tight heat. Both of them groaned loudly. The noise of the party just on the other side of the door. For some reason, that turned House on even more. That someone could walk in and find their beautiful hostess bent over the pool table as he fucked her into oblivion. He kissed and nipped the back of her neck as one hand splayed on her stomach.

"Unghh!" she yelped when his hand slid further down and began stroking her with his fingers. He was close, but so was she and he wanted her to finish before he did.

"So fucking hot," he growled in her ear as he deepened his thrusts, feeling her inner walls squeeze him as she came and came hard with a loud grunt.

"Oh..Oh God!"

"Oh yeah," he grunted as he came to his own climax and collapsed against her back, enjoying the powerful rush of endorphins. But soon his leg was screaming for relief and he rolled over so he was lying on his back on the pool table, wincing with pain.

"Greg? Are you okay?" Kat asked, looking worried.

"Pills," he grunted as he placed his hand over his thigh. She grabbed his pants, found the bottle and took 2 out. He took them and dry swallowed them before pulling his pants back up.

"I should go back to the party," she said once she was somewhat presentable again. "I'll have someone bring you another Scotch in a moment."

And with that, she was gone and even though he was still in pain, he couldn't get the smile off his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hahaha you guys didn't see that coming, did ya? ;) Then my work here is done. Well, not really, but I live to shock people :) There's plenty more smut to come in this story so sit back and enjoy the ride :) I'll try to keep it interesting.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"On the pool table?" Wilson chuckled as he and House sat on a sectional sofa with their drinks.

"I'm tellin ya, there are perks to this whole porn star thing."

A woman approached House and laid a hand on his forearm. "Dr. House?"

He looked down at the hand on his arm and she quickly removed it. "Yes?"

"I'm Joely, Kat's assistant. She thought you might be more comfortable in her room while she says goodnight to her guests."

Wilson snorted with amusement as he whacked his friend on the back. "You old dog."

"Dr. Wilson," Joely smiled at him, "you are also welcomed to stay the night if you'd like."

House nudged him. "May as well. Just no listening through the keyhole."

"Damn, ruin my fun why don't you?" Wilson kidded as he let Joely show him to his room. Once he was settled, they went to the other end of the house where Kat's master bedroom was. It was a large room with a four poster California king bed in the middle. In one corner was a sitting area and the other corner hosted a decent stereo system and flat screen TV. He went over to it and turned on the radio to a blues station just as Kat entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"I see you've had no problem making yourself at home," she said with a smile as she approached.

He went over to the bed and sat on its edge. "Nice bed."

"You're nervous," she said as a statement rather than a question, and sat next to him on the bed. "You don't have to be. Not after…earlier."

"I'm not. I just can't get over the fact that I'm with a porn star. I mean come on, this is every man's fantasy."

"I hope so," she smiled as she placed her hand on his good leg. "What are your fantasies, Greg?"

He'd never been asked that before, and he was put on the spot, his mind going blank.

"Are you really into BDSM? Like in your first movie?"

Kat tilted her head to one side. "I was after I made that. It was pretty sexy, yeah?"

"Oh yeah. You were hot in it, with that collar around your neck."

She smiled. "Have you ever experimented with it?"

He nodded. "Some. But not in a long time."

"Well if the sex gets boring we can always explore that avenue," she teased.

"So far it's been anything but." House grinned as he reached for her and pulled her close.

"I'm glad you decided to come tonight, Greg."

"Wilson made me," he chuckled as he nibbled her lower lip. She tasted good. Like the Scotch she'd been drinking and maybe some kind of chocolate dessert. He slipped his tongue past her lips and she accepted it willingly, letting her own tongue explore until they had to come up for air. "You're a good kisser."

Kat grinned. "Years of practice I suppose. But then so are you."

"Tell that to all the hookers who won't kiss me on the mouth."

"Their loss."

After a few more minutes, she ended the kiss. "I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable. Why don't you slip into something more comfortable too? Like the sheets?" she growled and playfully nipped at his ear before getting up and going to the ensuite bathroom.

While she was gone, House stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. The sheets were soft and cool against his skin and he propped some pillows against the headboard so he could sit up. She emerged a few minutes later wearing a white silk robe with a short white nightie underneath. "If you'd like to brush your teeth there's a new toothbrush in the bathroom."

House considered it and then nodded, excusing himself. He returned a few minutes later and climbed back into bed. She immediately moved closer and rested her cheek on his shoulder as her fingers played with the hair on his chest.

"You're very…masculine," she purred as her hand moved a little lower, tracing a finger down his 'treasure trail.'

"I should hope so," he chuckled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her ministrations.

"Have you ever had a threesome, Greg?"

His eyes flipped open and he stared at her. "Well, that was random. Where did that come from?"

"I'm just curious. What makes you tick? What floats your boat? You always seem so in control. I want to know because I want to help you fulfill every fantasy you've ever had. And I'm sure you have some you've never entertained before."

_Was this chick for real?_ He thought to himself as he continued to stare at her. "Threesome as in two women and myself? Or myself, another guy and a woman?"

"Either."

"Wilson and I once got a couple of girls and took them to the hotel room we shared."

Kat grinned. "Was it hot?"

"Very. Especially since his girl was hotter than mine and he let me have a crack at her later."

"Did you return the favor?"

"Yeah." Then he looked down at her, his eyes black with lust, as he slid his hand down between her legs. "I always give as good as I get."

"Is that so?"

"Always. Allow me to demonstrate."

He rolled over and pulled her underneath him. He started by kissing her lips, then her neck, letting his scruff tickle her skin as he worked his way down her body. He pushed her nightie up to reveal a pair of matching white bikini panties and he rubbed her through the fabric.

Kat moaned softly and looked down at him to watch what he'd do next. So far he'd proven himself to be generous, but this would be the ultimate test, as not many men would do this for her. Sure, it was great if she'd do it for them, but it was a rare find for them to return the favor. But Greg seemed to be more than happy to and for that she was grateful, excited and truth be told, a little nervous about what to expect.

On the other hand, he proved that he was good with his tongue when he'd kissed her, so she had every confidence that he knew how to use it in other ways.

Kat found out in quick fashion just how good he was when her panties were stripped away and his tongue went to work.

"Oh…oh God…" she moaned as her hands grabbed his hair. His eyes were closed, but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing and where she needed to be touched. "Greg…so good…"

He slipped his arms under her and spread her legs wider so he could get even more access to her core and when his tongue hit a certain spot, she literally cried out when the first orgasm took her by surprise.

House kissed his way back up her body and stretched out next to her, watching as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"Told you," he said with a wide grin.

"I never doubted you."

"I never said you did. I just wanted to show you what I'm capable of."

Kat grinned. "You did that earlier this evening in my study."

"You'll never look at that pool table the same way again."

"No, that's true. It's not every day I'm taken from behind by a handsome doctor. Is your bedside manner as good?"

"Wanna find out?"

She slid her hand over his chest and gently pinched one of his nipples, making him gasp in surprise.

"Got a naughty nurse, fantasy, Dr. House?"

"More like…sexy patient...would do _anything_ to be cured."

"Hmm…I could get into that. Maybe next time. Right now, I want something else."

She climbed on top of him, mindful of his thigh. Then she whispered in his ear, accentuating each word with a nip to his earlobe, "I want to fuck you like an animal."

House's cock twitched and he grinned up at her. "Condom?"

She made a face. "I'm clean. Got tested at your hospital just last month. What about you?"

"All clear. Got tested several months ago. I haven't been with anyone since then. Condoms kinda kill the mood anyway."

"Yes they do. And in case you're wondering, I'm long since done with menopause."

House nodded, relieved for that bit of good news. "Good. As you were."

Kat laughed and leaned over to kiss him as she rocked against him, not letting him inside just yet.

"Mmm…you're still so wet," he groaned as he reached down to stroke her.

She laughed again as she teased his nipples with her tongue and then kissed the hollow of his neck, discovering that it was one of his erogenous zones.

"You make me wet," she whispered as she lowered herself onto him and groaned at the sensations of him filling her. Then she began to rock back and forth, gyrated her hips and made him groan even louder. "You feel so good. Oh God, Greg.."

"Faster," he grunted as he bucked his hips. However, after a few thrusts he began to get tired and he rolled them over so he was on top. He grabbed her hands and held them down against the mattress as he pounded into her. He was so close he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. She felt so good. Her inner walls strangled his cock and fluttered around it as she hit her second orgasm, quickly followed by a third until he couldn't hold out anymore. He came so hard and so fast he saw sparks behind his eyelids and he collapsed against her, burying his face in her neck as he caught his breath.

Kat gently stroked his hair at the nape of his neck as she came down from her own post-orgasmic bliss and eventually House rolled over onto his side. "Wow."

She smiled and laughed. "You said it."

* * *

**_Songs that inspired this chapter:_**

**_Closer - Nine Inch Nails_**

**_She Loves My Cock - Jackyl_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this. Life get's busy. A shout thanks to Brighid45 for giving me some fun ideas for this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully there will be more scenes like this in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It had been three days and House hadn't heard from Kat. It wasn't a big deal to him. They'd had some great sex on the weekend but all good things have to come to an end.

On the other hand, the sex had been amazing. And all that talk about fantasies made him come up with some new ones of his own. Part of him hoped she'd want to see him again, but the realist in him figured he'd been played like any other.

"Wow, there's some deep thinking going on in here," Wilson said as he stood in the doorway of the clinic. "I could hear the cogs turning all the way from my desk. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. You're thinking about Kat."

"No I'm not."

"Uh, yeah you are. Why don't you just bite the bullet and call her? You said you two had quite a time."

"We did. But I think for her that's all it was. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"She is a very busy woman. She hasn't been in to do any volunteer shifts and here it is Wednesday. Usually she comes in Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"Guess she's busy with other stuff," House shrugged and just as he was getting ready to sign out of the clinic one of the nurses stopped him.

"Dr. House, you have a patient in exam room 2."

"No, I don't." He looked the girl up and down with a lecherous grin and she took a step back. "You must be new," he glanced at her nametag, "Maddie. You'll soon learn that when I clock out it means I'm DONE. Off you go. Shoo," he said with a wave of his hand.

"She's been here for the last hour and won't leave until she sees you. Dr. Foreman said you can't leave until you at least see what she wants."

House rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch. Technically he was off the clock in five minutes. He'd been in the clinic all day. But what was one more patient?

He turned to Wilson and rolled his eyes. "Come back and get me in ten. We'll go to the bar and watch the hockey game."

Wilson nodded. "Sounds good. See ya in a bit."

House headed to exam room 2 and grabbed the file on his way, barely looking at it. "I'm Dr. House. But you already knew that since you…asked for me." He looked at the name on the file and then back at the woman. "Something's different.."

Kat smiled, giving her new blonde locks a brush to the side as she sat on the exam table. "I heard you were the best doctor in this hospital."

He put the file down. "I am. How can I help you, Mrs…Robinson?" he asked, immediately slipping into the role she clearly wanted him to play. The question was, did she want him to be a good doctor, or a bad one? He hoped it was the bad one. She looked amazing with blonde hair. The tan she had and her blue eyes took ten years off her face. But he was never one for praise.

"As you can see, I'm a little past my prime…"

House snickered. "Just a little?"

Kat shot him a dirty look but continued. "Be that as it may, I've been having some…issues. Down there," she added, looking a tad embarrassed.

"I see. Take off your clothes."

She crossed her legs slowly, giving him a quick glance at the lace red panties under her pencil skirt and clutched her hand to her blouse. "I beg your pardon?"

_Oh, you'll be begging plenty soon enough_, he thought to himself. "If you want me to find out what's going on, you're going to have to let me examine you. But it will cost."

Kat looked confused. "I thought this was a free clinic."

"It is. But you made me come see you at the end of my shift. I'm supposed to be off now. So any time you rack up, you pay for. I'm not cheap, but I can be had," he said with a very devilish grin.

"I don't have that kind of money. I just wanted a quick exam. Maybe you could just listen to my heart. It seems to be beating faster all of a sudden."

He reached for a stethoscope. "This is specialized equipment. It'll cost $100 to listen to your heart and $50 for each lung. I do have a quota, after all."

Kat smiled and nodded. "I can afford that."

"Good." He slid his hands over the satin material of her blouse and in one quick motion, yanked it open. Buttons flew everywhere as he pulled it down past her shoulders, along with her bra straps, making her hands practically restrained behind her back. Her bra was bright red lace, which matched the panties he saw moments ago and he leered at her.

"That's cold…" she shivered as the cold metal from the stethoscope touched her chest.

"Shh," he whispered as he listened. "Hmm…it is a bit fast." He placed his fingers on her wrist to get a pulse. "Nervous?"

"A little, I suppose. I haven't been to see a doctor in a long time. I suppose it's that white coat syndrome people always talk about."

"Well you'll definitely need a physical. I'll need you to remove your skirt."

She made a half-hearted attempt but with her hands still restrained behind her back from her bra, she was unable to do much of anything. "Here, allow me," he said and unhooked the back of her skirt, pulling it down her legs. Next came the panties. He noticed that the fabric was already damp as he crumpled them into a ball and shoved them in his pocket.

"Lie back and put your feet in the stirrups."

Kat loved seeing him do his doctor thing and she was thoroughly enjoying herself, but she was able to stay in character for the scene.

He turned around, and pulled over a tray with all the things he'd need for the 'exam.'

Her scent was intoxicating as he sat on the stool between her bent legs. He thought back to the weekend when he gave her what she wanted. _And God, did she ever want it!_ He shook his head and cleared his throat. "This exam will be $500. If I find anything, it'll be double that."

She looked up, panic on her face. "I..I can't afford that, Doctor House. Isn't there some way I could pay it off? Like…installments or something?"

"No. We expect cash for services rendered. This isn't Best Buy. We don't have an 18 month 0% payment plan." He slid a hand up her leg. "But…we might be able to work _something_ out."

"Oh, please, I hope so."

"I think we'll both be happy in the end. I've cured _many_ patients. I'm that good."

He put on some gloves, making an effort to snap them on to add to the effect and then he let his hands and fingers explore.

Kat suppressed a grin. "Is this part of the exam, Doctor?"

"Uh-huh. Just making sure you get your money's worth. I like to be very thorough. You can never be too careful when it comes to this sort of thing."

She tried not to moan, she really did, but what he was doing felt too good and she found herself squirming against his hand.

"Hmm…I don't see anything unusual. That's good." He pulled off his gloves as she lay there, flushed and panting a little.

It was House's turn to suppress a grin. "I better prescribe you some medicine just in case."

Kat tried to sit up but her arms were still restrained. "I…can't afford medication."

"That's too bad," he said and then gently touched her face with the backs of his fingers. Her skin was smooth and radiant. "You look damn good for your age, Mrs. Robinson. Your husband is a lucky man."

She looked sad. "We're divorcing. He found a younger woman."

"Yeah well, that's what you get for marrying a total idiot. Some guys don't know how good they've got it." He took out a scrip pad and wrote something down. "Take these twice a day for a week." Then he took out a calculator. "That'll be…one thousand dollars, plus tax."

Her eyes widened. "But…I don't have one thousand dollars. Please! I'll do anything…"

House grinned and stepped closer. "Would it help if I threw in a free breast exam?"

"Oh yes, that would be much appreciated."

He stood over her and touched each breast with care. Then he bent his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

As he moved to the other one, he let his hand move down to her core and she arched her back off the table. "If you're willing, you could work off that thousand dollars right now."

She looked up at him, still flushed and breathless. "I'd be very grateful. I'll do anything. If my husband found out I spent $1000 at the clinic…" she trailed off, leaving it to his imagination.

"I won't tell a soul," he whispered as he unbuckled his belt and shoved his jeans down, then his boxers. "It'll be our dirty little secret."

"I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I'll bet you are," he chuckled as he plunged into her and their moans filled the small exam room. He buried his face between her breasts as he moved within her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer. He had his bad leg resting on the stool for support as he stood but he knew it wouldn't be long before it started to give him grief so he moved faster.

Kat hit her climax first, and dug her nails into his back as she came. House was soon to follow with a deep growl as he propped himself up on his elbows, and gave a few more quick thrusts to ride out his orgasm and hers before he collapsed against her.

After a few minutes, he redressed himself and helped Kat sit up, fixing her bra and blouse as best he could.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, Greg," she apologized as she zipped up her leather jacket. "I did call once but it went to voicemail and I hate leaving messages."

He nodded and opened the door. The clinic was closed by then and nobody was around that House could see as he walked her out to the lobby.

"It's fine."

"Come to the house this weekend? I'd love to see you again. Today was fun."

He couldn't hold back the smile on his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe we'll do one of your fantasies next time," he suggested.

Kat smiled up at him and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Mmm…I think that could be arranged. Do I get a kiss?"

He pulled her a little closer and they kissed, deeply. His tongue slid against hers and her lips were soft and inviting. Neither of them were aware that Wilson was standing at the main desk out in the lobby. He watched with amazement as House reached into his pocket and handed over a red scrap of lace, which she took, gave him a quick hug and then left the building. House turned to leave but stopped dead when he saw his best friend watching him. He knew he had some explaining to do but he didn't care. He felt amazing and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait, folks. I was in Vegas last week and this site was having issues about letting me log in so I didn't get a chance to post. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

House packed a bag for the weekend and was ready to go when the limo pulled up and Chet had the passenger door open for him when he came out. He was surprised to see Kat sitting back there pouring him a Scotch. "Well what do we have here?" he grinned at her.

"It's a long drive back to my place," she smiled back and handed him the tumbler. "Chet? Take the scenic route, would you please?"

"Yes, ma'am." Then the window between them went up.

"I didn't want you to be lonely," she whispered as she placed her hand on his good thigh and caressed it, never taking her eyes off his. He sipped his Scotch as he watched her rub his leg in gentle circles. It felt nice as he sat back in his seat and felt himself begin to relax.

"So tell me, what festivities do you have planned for us?" he inquired.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Was there something you had in mind?"

"Well, you've already covered _my_ fantasy."

Kat laughed. "Yes we did. It was great fun too. We'll have to do that again."

"You're quite the actress."

"And I have the mansion to prove it. What other roles have you wanted to play?"

House thought about it, but nothing was really coming to mind. "I'm not much of an actor."

"On the contrary, you were very convincing the other day."

"I wasn't acting," he grinned as he took another sip of his scotch.

"There are lots of good scenarios we could explore. Father screws the housekeeper? Boss/secretary? The choices are endless. Perhaps we can come up with something to play."

"Perhaps," he said as he placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a playful squeeze.

A song by April Wine began to play and Kat squealed. "I love this song!"

"A little before my time."

She gave him a playful smack on the chest. "Jerk! It is not! You would've been in high school when this song came out."

"I don't remember it. Sounds ancient to me."

"I made out to this song in some guy's Chevy."

That got House's attention and he pulled her a little closer. "Oh yeah? How far did he get?" he asked as he began to kiss and nuzzle her neck, tickling her with his scruff.

"All the way, baby. I was nearly thirty after all."

"Was it good?"

"Meh," she giggled as his hand traveled higher up her leg. "You're much better."

House growled in her ear as he nibbled it and slid his hand down the back of her yoga pants. When he gave her cheek a squeeze, she arched her back against him and stretched her legs across his lap, being careful not to put too much weight on his bad leg. His hand went back to her leg and slid up and inside her pants, to rub her through the fabric of her underwear as his mouth captured hers. She opened her mouth under his and enjoyed their deep lazy kisses as his fingers played with her. She grunted when he shoved her panties aside and touched her wet core.

Before she knew it she was on her back stretched across the seat with House practically on top of her, unaware that the car was slowing down.

"Mmm…Greg…more…" Kat whispered between kisses as he rubbed her just the right way. "Oh God!" she moaned but he covered her mouth with his to swallow her cries as she came. It was then they both realized the car had come to a stop and they heard two sets of voices. House had just barely managed to get his hand out of her pants when the passenger door opened and a Police officer stood there next to Chet.

"Out of the car sir," he said, not even aware of Kat at the moment. With a roll of his eyes, House grabbed his cane and stepped out. "Hands on the hood."

"Are you kidding me?"

The cop started to pat him down and found House's bottle of Vicodin. "These yours?"

"Yes, and I have a prescription as you can plainly see."

"Let me see your ID."

House groaned but complied. It was Tritter all over again.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Kat inquired as she climbed out of the car while trying to look like she hadn't just had a very powerful orgasm. Her face was still flushed and her voice still somewhat breathless.

The cop stared at her and blinked. "You're…are you…"

"Yes, and we're just heading home for the evening. What's the problem?"

"This vehicle was traveling twenty miles over the posted limit. Is this your car?"

"Well if you ran the plates you'd know that it belongs to a service. So no, it's not my car. If you're going to give my driver a ticket for speeding along a road that hasn't seen any action in years, be my guest. But we will dispute it in court and my lawyers will eat you up like catfish."

But the cop was still staring at her.

"Yes, she's a famous porn star from when you were just a wee lad. Can I get back in the car now?" House practically whined. "My leg hurts."

When the cop simply waved his hand in dismissal, House climbed back into the car and took the liberty of pouring himself another Scotch.

"So what's it gonna be…Officer Michaels?" Kat asked, completely annoyed.

"Can I…at least get your autograph?"

Kat heard House laugh out loud but pointed at the ticket book the officer was holding. "Not on that thing you won't."

X X X

"Well that was interesting," House said as he followed her into the large kitchen. "Saved by porn. I never thought I'd see the day."

Kat laughed as she opened the fridge and offered him a beer, which he took. "It has its perks."

"Yes it does."

"So, what would you like to do tonight?"

House shrugged and took a long swig of his beer. "I assumed you had plans for us, since you invited me over."

"I do," she smiled as she took a step closer to him, "but tomorrow. I thought tonight we might just relax."

"Can we watch a movie in that man cave?"

She laughed again. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to suggest that. Come on. Popcorn machine is downstairs."

"Nice! Can we sit in the back row and make out?"

She looked at him over her shoulder and shot him a very saucy grin. "If you're good."

"I'm always good," he retorted as they entered the home theatre room. He hadn't noticed the huge shelf of DVDs along the back wall and perused the selection while Kat started the popcorn machine and got them some Cokes out of the mini bar fridge.

"Did you find something you'd like to watch?"

House grabbed True Lies and handed it to her. "This one's fun."

"Yes it is. And long."

"That's the idea," House leered as he sat down in the middle seat in the second row. She joined him soon after with a large bowl of popcorn and handed him a Coke before getting one for herself.

"You weren't kidding about the back row stuff, were you?" she whispered as the movie started.

"Is there going to be a pimple faced usher to come in here and tell us to stop?"

"Nope. But it could be arranged if that was your thing."

House shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Not this time."

"That could be fun, you know. God knows we both get off on the thrill of getting caught."

"Shh," he said as he placed a finger to her lips. "I'm _trying_ to watch the movie."

Of course, they hadn't even gotten half way through it when the popcorn and drinks were finished and House got antsy. His leg was giving him troubles and even though he popped another couple of Vicodin, it was still throbbing.

Kat saw him squirming and began to gently rub his thigh with her warm hand. "You okay?" she whispered.

"I'll manage. Been managing for years."

"But you shouldn't have to. Isn't there anything they can do?"

"There is, but the options aren't desirable."

"But…"

"Can we just drop it?" he snapped as he looked at her with an air of defiance. It was like he was daring her to continue. Even his eyes were cold, so cold they could freeze hot lava, and Kat backed off.

"Fine," she nodded and turned her attention back to the movie. She wasn't sure what just happened, but she suddenly realized how touchy the subject of his leg was and made a mental note not to bring it up again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: You guys still with me? Good :) Thanks to those who've added this story to their alerts and favorites :) It means a lot.**_

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Greg, talk to me," Kat pleaded as they lay in her large bed, each on their own side. What was supposed to be a hot night of fun and sex had turned into a disaster.

"Nothing to talk about," he said as he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to pry. It's just that I hate seeing you in pain when it's so unnecessary."

"Well if you have an alternative besides cutting my leg off, I'm all ears. Until then, shut up about things you don't understand." And with that, he rolled over to face away from her.

Kat didn't know what to do. She felt like crying, but that wouldn't do any good, and Greg would just laugh at her.

She hated going to bed angry with anyone and when she reached over and touched the hair on the back of his neck, he scooted away from her further. So she gave up and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

X X X

Sunlight tried to peek through the room darkening shades on the window as House slowly woke up. For a minute he didn't know where he was, but when he rolled over and saw Kat asleep with her back to him, he remembered the night before, the things he said, and he cursed himself. Of course it wasn't necessary to be so short with her, but he couldn't help it. It had been a long time since anyone mentioned his leg that he fell back into his old habits and fought back without thinking.

Kat stirred and rolled onto her stomach. House smiled and watched her sleep for a few minutes until she opened one eye and looked at him. "Morning," she yawned.

"Yes it is."

"Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled and she laughed, breaking the ice. "I guess that's a yes."

He smirked and gently placed his hand on top of hers. "About last night…."

"No, don't. It's fine. I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business."

"You're right, it's not. One day I'll tell you. But not today, okay?"

Kat nodded, happy enough with that response and relieved that he didn't seem to be angry anymore. "So, breakfast? Bacon? Eggs? Toast?"

"Yes."

"I figured."

Once they were finished with breakfast, Kat gave House a sultry grin. "So, have you ever ridden a horse, Greg?"

"Nope," was his short reply.

"Ever wanted to?"

"Nope."

She laughed. "Well I thought we'd explore one of my fantasies for a change."

"And just what might that entail?"

"A nice ride into the countryside and a picnic lunch overlooking the estate?"

"Hmm. I could be tempted."

"It won't be a long ride, it's just such a nice day out, I feel the urge to take advantage."

He nodded. "I'll try anything once."

"I hoped you'd say that," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "because I've always wanted to make love under a large weeping willow tree."

He grinned as he looked down at her. "Sounds good. When do we leave?"

X X X

With a little help from the ranch hand, House was mounted on one of Kat's thoroughbred horses. Luckily for him, they had a platform where all he had to do was climb down onto the animal that waited patiently.

As they trotted out into the field, House took a look around. "You own all this?"

"Only up to the edge of the ravine."

They leisurely made their way to the other side of the land where a cliff overlooked Kat's mansion and there was indeed a large weeping willow tree that seemed to call out to them.

"Here we are," Kat said as she dismounted. She watched as House moved the horse to a large rock nearby and managed to climb down without much difficulty. She just hoped he'd be able to get back on the same way.

"This is…nice," he said as she spread a large blanket on the grass. He opened the backpack she brought and pulled out a bottle of very expensive red wine, some bread, fruit and cheese. "This is even better."

Kat laughed as she pulled out some plates and glasses which were carefully packed.

"You do this often?" House inquired.

She shook her head. "Not in a very long time. I guess I'm more of a romantic than most people but I can't help it. I like what I like, and I love the great outdoors. I'd love to go camping one day but none of my friends are into that."

"I used to go camping with friends all the time back in my college days. It was cool."

"Did you have a tent and everything?"

House nodded. "Yep. We did."

"See, I'd love to do that. I don't even know where there's decent camping in Jersey. Do you?"

"There are a few decent state parks."

"Maybe we could do that someday. Does Wilson like to camp? We could all go."

"I have no idea. But we could ask him."

"I'd like to include him. He's a nice guy and he seems…I don't know…lonely."

"I'm sure he'd be all too happy to meet some of your friends in the industry," House said with a chuckle.

Kat smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "I'll see what I can do." Then she took one of the strawberries and fed it to House, delighting in how relaxed he seemed to be. "I take it you like this?"

"It doesn't suck."

"Well, that's encouraging."

House took a grape and fed it to her. "I could get used to this."

Kat moved a little closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. "I'm glad. You work hard, Greg. You should have everything that you want, all that you dreamed of."

"Yeah but at what price? I've never been the type to be a kept man."

"Who said anything about that? I just enjoy your company, and I hope you enjoy mine. And you're more than welcome to stay at the house anytime you like. Wilson too. I can tell you two are great friends and any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

There were a few minutes of silence between them as they drank their wine. "Do you like being a doctor?" Kat asked him as she lay back against the blanket and stared up at the sky.

"I can't imagine doing anything else."

"So you knew you always wanted to do it?"

"Since I was a kid. My dad had different plans for me, and so I was always something of a disappointment to him."

"What did he want you to do?"

"Follow in his footsteps and be a Marine like him. I wouldn't have made it. I have issues with authority," he grinned.

Kat pretended to be surprised. "No! You? I don't believe it."

House laughed and nodded. "Believe it, baby."

"Mhm…I always did like the bad boy types."

"I'm not so bad. Just misguided."

She moved closer and placed her cheek against his chest. "Nothing wrong with that. I've never been one to conform to what everyone else wanted, either. Back in the day, there were things I outright refused to do on camera. It almost got me blacklisted but…everyone has limits, and I wasn't willing to do certain things just to keep my job."

"What things?"

Kat took another long sip of wine. "Ya know, I'm very open minded, and very little shocks or offends me, but some things…ughh," she made a face. "In my prime, I was offered many scripts and I took most of them, but the ones I didn't…I was warned that I would be committing career suicide if I didn't follow suit and do what everyone else was doing. I'd made a name for myself and I was doing just fine. I didn't need to add DP and other freaky shit to the mix. I left that for the young newcomers who would do anything to get their start. If they wanted to, all the power to them, but I wasn't having any. Besides, by then I was well into my forties. Who wants to see a MILF, as they put it, get gang banged by two or more men?"

House felt his cock harden at the very idea but he kept his mouth shut. Kat sat up and looked at him. "What kind of porn do you like, Greg?"

He cleared his throat. "Whatever gets the job done. I'm not really picky, but I won't deny I like em young."

"Fair enough. But please tell me you're not into golden showers." Her voice was pleading.

House laughed. "Not a chance. I might be a doctor but there are some things that give me the creeps."

Kat breathed a sigh of relief and settled back down to lie next to him. "I like this. I feel very relaxed."

"Must be the wine," he chuckled.

"And the company," she said as she looked up at him. Then she moved to straddle him, her hands on his chest for support, and leaned down to kiss him softly.

House kissed her back and slid his hands up the front of her shirt. His fingers immediately started to unbutton the shirt and she peeled it off to reveal a black lace bra that was almost see-through and opened at the front. "Nice. Did you wear this for me?"

"Maybe. Do you like it?"

He expertly unhooked it, pulled her down and took one of her nipples into his warm mouth. "Does that answer your question?" he murmured.

Kat could barely form a response due to his ministrations and simply nodded as he attacked the other one, giving it the same attention. "Wow…so good."

He kissed his way up to her throat and then surprised her by rolling them over so he was on top. "You like being the top?" she asked him.

"Whenever I can."

Kat stretched luxuriously, like a cat, and smiled up at him. Her eyes were still closed but she looked like she was truly relaxed. They removed the rest of their clothes and just lay together on the large blanket, both of them content to do just that for awhile. That is, until House's obvious excitement pressed against her leg and she glanced down at it. "Mmm…what to do…"

In one swift move he was inside of her and they both groaned at the contact. "This," he whispered before his lips crashed against hers and they began to move together. He went slowly at first, wanting to savor it as much as possible until neither of them could hold out any longer, and then it was anyone's game as to who finished first. Of course, ever the gentleman, House was determined to make Kat come first and when she did, he followed her right over the edge.

"Wow…that was…amazing," she sighed as she snuggled up against his warmth and tucked her head under his chin.

"Yeah. We definitely have to come out here again. I have ideas for that tree that are not G-rated."

Kat giggled and closed her eyes. With his arm around her, holding her close, she felt so good and eventually fell into a light sleep until he nudged her. "There's thunder in them thar hills," he whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she sat up and looked out. Dark clouds were indeed rolling in and they looked threatening. "Where did they come from? It was blue sky before."

"You've been asleep for an hour," he chuckled as he sat up as well and redressed. They quickly packed everything up and once House managed to get back on his horse, with a little help from her, they headed back to the house.

"There is a second part to my plan," she said as they trotted alongside each other.

House glanced at her with interest. "A second part? Do tell."

"I didn't think I'd have a chance this weekend, but I've always wanted to make love to the sound of the rain in front of a crackling fire."

He snorted in amusement but didn't say anything more, and neither did Kat. She merely sighed in defeat, figuring that House would think it silly. She waited for a nasty comment about her being a hopeless romantic but it never came. When she glanced over at him and he seemed lost in thought, she left him to it.

The rain began to fall shortly before they returned to the stables and dismounted. They were both soaking wet but House didn't seem to care. He stepped close to Kat, pulled her into his arms and kissed her fully, letting his tongue dance and sweep against hers until they had to come up for air. He rested his forehead against hers and gave her one of his sexiest smiles. It was one that often made her knees weak. Then he whispered, "I think that could be arranged."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry guys, this was supposed to be posted days ago. FFnet made me its bitch. I'm not happy. Anyway, we've got some stormy seas coming your way, so sit back and enjoy.**_

_**And I want to give out a quick thanks to Brighid45 for helping me with this chapter and future ones to come. She's been a great sounding board ;) Luv ya, babe! :) And seriously, check out her Treatment series of stories. They're AMAZING!**_

* * *

Chapter Nine

They made it back to the house but not quickly enough. They were even more drenched when they came through the back door. Joely was there with 2 fluffy towels for them and some fresh coffee.

"Joely, you're a lifesaver," House said as he toweled off his wet hair and made a beeline for the coffee maker. She blushed and felt her body tingle in response to his praise. Any praise from him was a good thing, as far as she was concerned.

Kat rolled her eyes but grabbed a cup for herself. "Any messages?"

Joely cleared her throat and faced her boss. "Messages are on your desk. I thought you'd be back over an hour ago."

"She fell asleep," House said between sips of coffee as he reached into the cookie jar. "Afterglow, ya know?"

Joely blushed and turned away once more, her body still tingling. "Not really," she whispered. She knew what House and Kat had been up to. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. But it made her curious as to what her boss saw in someone like him. He wasn't exactly a Casanova, but he did have the most amazing pair of blue eyes and a great ass to match. She always did like the tall, thin types. Images of Greg without a shirt on filled her head so she gave her head a shake to clear it when she heard Kat speaking to her.

"Joely, would you please go and turn the fireplace on in the library? It gets quite chilly in there. Make Greg comfortable until I get there."

"Of course." And she went to go about doing the assigned task.

He waited until she was out of earshot before he spoke. "She's young. Is or was she ever a porn star? She's got the looks." House had watched Joely's hips swing as she walked away and gave his head a shake. He liked them young, but not _that_ young. She reminded him of his teen stalker years ago with her long hair and curves.

"Nope. I got her right out of business school, before she could work for someone else and develop all kinds of bad habits. I can't live without her. She's been nothing short of amazing and we get along well. Now, do you want some more wine?"

"To go with the crackling fireplace? Do you have a bearskin rug to lie on too?"

The corner of Kat's lips turned upwards in a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do. What library would be complete without one?" She went to the wine rack and picked out a vintage California red and two glasses, which she handed to him. "I have to return a couple of calls so I'll meet you in there. Joely will see to you."

He followed her path to the library and it was the first time he'd been in there. The room was bigger than his whole apartment. There was indeed a fireplace and a large bearskin rug in front of it. A stereo system filled the whole room with soft music and a floor to ceiling shelf of books that covered an entire wall. House whistled when he saw it and wasn't sure what to look at first.

Joely took the wine and glasses from his hands immediately and poured them some, placing the glasses on the coffee table in front of a very comfortable leather sofa. "Your clothes are a little wet. Would you perhaps like to change?" she asked as a slight blush appeared on her face. House noticed of course, and warred within himself not to say anything.

"They'll dry. I noticed you didn't ask Kat if she wanted to change her clothes."

The blush got even deeper. "I...uh...just thought you might be more comfortable is all."

"I'm fine. You can go now. And no listening through the keyhole!" he called out after she practically ran from the room and closed the doors behind her. That always was one of his favorite sayings, and it clearly got the reaction he wanted.

Kat returned ten minutes later and closed the doors behind her before joining House on the couch. "So how do you like this room?"

"It's pretty nice. You use it a lot?"

"Oh yeah. It's very comforting and warm. Especially with the fire on."

They sat and watched the flames for awhile as they sipped their wine and talked softly. All was quiet until a loud crack of thunder made Kat jump and nearly spill the wine all over herself while House laughed.

"Shut up!" she said as she gave his chest a light smack.

"Hey! Cripple here."

"Not where it counts, big guy."

He arched an eyebrow at her and gave one of his most sexy smiles which made Kat instantly wet on contact. She had never met a man who could stir up so many feelings with a single glance.

"That bearskin rug is looking pretty good right about now," he said and moved towards it, laid down and stretched out, giving her a 'come hither' stare.

She put her glass down and joined him, propping her head up on her hand as her other hand traced invisible patterns on his chest. "I feel very close to you right now, Greg. I can't explain it. I know we've only known each other a short time but I get a feeling like I've known you for years. Have you ever had that happen?"

House nodded. "Yeah on occasion. Happens to everyone."

"This is a first for me."

"Well we're even. Dating a porn star is a first for me."

Kat laughed and her fingers somehow managed to unbutton his shirt. Then another, and another until it was hanging open and he pulled it off. "Your turn," he grinned as he went to work on her flannel shirt. Except with each opened button, he leaned over and kissed her exposed skin until the shirt was gone.

She shivered with anticipation as he continued to kiss his way down her body, across her stomach and stopped at the waistband of her still damp jeans. He unbuttoned them, and she raised her hips so he could pull them off, taking her matching underwear with them so all that remained was her bra.

"Cold?" he asked as he slid his hands up and down her arms where goose bumps had come up.

"Not at all. That was a good shiver."

House laughed and went back to placing kisses all over her, making his way further down until he reached the spot he knew she wanted him to touch the most.

Except he didn't. Not yet anyway. The dominant side of House wanted her to beg for it and he knew she'd have no problem with that.

Kat gave a frustrated growl when he touched and kissed every part of her but where she wanted him to. "Something wrong, Kat?" he asked as he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside.

"You're...a little overdressed."

"In a hurry?"

"No...I just..." her words were cut off when his lips captured hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

X X X

Meanwhile, Joely was in the kitchen eating when she heard a ringtone. She glanced around and saw House's cell phone lying on the counter. She ignored it at first and it eventually stopped ringing. But then a few minutes later, it rang again until it drove her crazy and she answered it.

"Dr. House's phone."

There was hesitation on the other end. "Is...House there?"

Joely glanced towards the library. The doors were closed which meant Kat didn't want to be disturbed. "He is, but he's with Ms. Walsh at the moment." _Probably fucking her senseless, _she thought to herself, ruefully.

"Why are you answering his phone?"

"It kept ringing. If it's important I can go get him. May I ask who's calling?"

"It's Dr. Foreman. And yes, it's important."

"Just a minute, please." Joely made her way down the hall and stood outside the double doors. She didn't hear anything so she knocked once. "Dr. House?"

House's tongue and fingers were seemingly everywhere at once as Kat writhed and moaned underneath him, grabbing at his hair and thrusting against his face. She was so close. So very close to having one of the best orgasms of her life when she froze at the sound of Joely's voice on the other side of the door. But he was relentless and when he hit her G-spot she came hard and clamped a pillow over her face so she could scream, making House chuckle.

"What is it?" he called out after clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry Dr. House, but your cell phone kept ringing...I thought it might be important..."

He tossed the throw blanket onto Kat as he got up and went to the door, opening it just enough to extend his hand. "Phone. Now."

Joely caught a glimpse of him, shirtless and that familiar tingling returned. She handed over the cell phone letting her fingers barely brush against his and then he closed the door without a word.

Kat redressed while House talked and tried to argue his way out of going in to work on a Saturday afternoon. Eventually he groaned and slapped his phone shut, tossing it on the coffee table. He sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. "I have to go in. Got a patient."

Kat nodded. "I'll have Chet bring the car around."

"I don't want to go..."

"I don't want you to go either. But work comes first. I understand. Don't ever feel guilty about that. We'll get together again soon. Perhaps we can plan that camping trip we talked about."

House nodded as he pulled his T-shirt back on and buttoned up his black one. "When I'm done with the patient we'll talk about it."

Kat followed him to the bedroom where he tossed his things into his bag and saw him to the front door where Chet was patiently waiting with the Limo.

"Call me if you have time," she said as she reached for his hands and held them.

House nodded and gave her a lopsided grin before releasing her hands. He spotted Joely standing in the doorway, gave her a nod and an over-exaggerated wink, and headed out to the car.

X X X

"You've gotta be kidding me," House groaned as he leaned against the counter in the clinic.

"I wish," the head nurse muttered. "Dr. Foreman said while your team is running labs and doing _your_ dirty work, you still have clinic duty as per your contract."

"I'll tell him what he can do with his contract," House muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes at her. She grinned back at him as she slapped a folder in his hands. "She's cute."

"A cute girl with crotch rot. Just what I wanted."

"It's just a routine physical."

"So she says. Everybody lies." He snatched the file and limped to exam room 3 where his patient was already on the table, feet in the stirrups. "Morning..." he said as he glanced at the file. "Joely...Anders." He looked at the girl on the table and groaned again. "Oh Jesus."

Joely's eyes widened and she looked at the attending nurse. "Can I request a different doctor?"

House chuckled and tossed the file on the table. "Don't tell me you're shy. Come on, we're friends, aren't we?"

She felt her temperature rise as her skin prickled with goose bumps from nerves. "All the more reason why..."

"Well, I'm here now. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can go back to your boss and tell her that I had my hand up your skirt. I'm sure she'll love that. And for a bonus I'll be giving you a breast exam," he said as his eyes widened with mischief.

Joely blushed as red as his T-shirt and closed her eyes in total humiliation as House went ahead with her physical. Why was he acting like that? He'd always been nice or at the very least, civil when he came to the house to see Kat. And now she was seeing a different side of him. A side she wasn't too comfortable with. "Aww don't be bashful," he said as he checked her other breast. "Your B-cup breasts have absolutely no effect on me whatsoever."

The attending nurse merely rolled her eyes as she handed House the necessary equipment for the rest of the exam.

Joely closed her eyes and cursed herself. She still didn't know what possessed her to come to PPTH in the first place. She had health insurance. She didn't need to go to a free clinic. But her usual doctor had moved away, therefore leaving her with trying to find someone new.

However, since Kat was going in to town to run errands, Joely decided to ride with her and visit the clinic to have her check-up done. Never in her wildest imagination did she think she'd run into Dr. House of all people. Let alone have him do her physical. She was both embarrassed and shy at the same time, knowing he'd be seeing her most private place. No-man's land, as she preferred to call it.

However, he hit a snag and glanced up at her. She was looking back at him, her eyes pleading, so he finished up quicker than usual, snapped off his gloves and grabbed his cane. "Close your legs, I'll be right back."

When he was gone, Joely looked at the nurse. "Is he always like that?"

"You're lucky. He's usually much worse."

"Lucky indeed," Joely said dryly as she put her pants back on and waited for House to return.

X X X

House sat on Wilson's couch as they ate lunch in his office. The cafeteria was crowded and he didn't want to run into Joely again. Although he figured that she probably hi-tailed it out of there at the end of her exam.

"I had the pleasure of performing a physical on Joely this morning," he said between bites of his sandwich.

Wilson paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. "What? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"She lives half an hour away. Why did she come here?"

House shrugged. "I have no idea. Especially when she kind of caught an eyeful the other day when I was over at Kat's."

Wilson's eyes widened. "She walked in on you two having sex?"

"Not exactly. We were done...or at least, Kat was," House grinned at the memory.

"You are one seriously lucky man, House."

"Yeah. I know." He took another thoughtful bite. "Hey, you like camping, don't you?"

"I did. Back in the day. Why?"

"Kat wants to go camping in the great outdoors."

"So go then."

"She won't go anywhere without her right hand man. That _man_ being Joely of course."

Wilson shook his head. "No way. I'm not babysitting her assistant while you and Kat go and christen the great outdoors. Why don't you ask Chase? This is right up his alley isn't it?"

"I want a professional, oh-Panty-Peeler of PPTH. Besides, I think she has a bit of a crush on me."

"So you want me to get her off your back, is that it?"

"It wouldn't be much of a hardship, would it? You've seen her, she's hot."

Wilson had to admit House was right about that. She was young though, but if he was honest with himself, it wouldn't be the first time he fooled around with a twenty-something.

"I know a few decent state parks. Although with it being Independence day soon you might have a hard time finding anything. A lot of the good places are booked long in advance," he warned.

House stuffed his sandwich wrapper in the trash along with his cup. "Then get looking and let me know what you find. I'm at the precipice of solving this case and I'm going to seriously need some time off." He got up and headed for the door. "Later."

Wilson waved," later, House," and went back to his paperwork, shaking his head over their amusing conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I was having some issues getting into this site with my laptop so that explains the delay in posting. That also explains why I haven't been able to reply to any reviews from the last chapter. My laptop email and my desktop email are having some kind of spat ;) Sorry if I missed some of you. I'll get you next time, I promise :)**_

_**The saga continues...**_

Chapter Ten

I was a dark and stormy night when House drove up to his apartment building. But that would be nothing compared to the storm that was awaiting him inside. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Once it was closed and his bag tossed aside, he was met with a hard slap across his face before he even had a chance to turn the lights on.

"You son of a bitch!" Kat's voice hissed before she slapped him again even harder, causing him to lose his balance and grab the nearby table to steady himself. Then he flipped on the light.

"Kat? What the fuck is your problem?" he shouted back at her as he rubbed his swollen cheek. He was sure there was probably a hand print there now.

"How did you even get in here?"

"That's not important. What is, is that Joely is totally upset and humiliated over what you did to her today."

"What _I_ did? Would you care to enlighten me as to what that was?"

"She said you had your hand up her skirt."

He almost laughed. "She came in for a routine physical! So yes, I did. That's not a lie, but only because I _had to_! You know what physicals are about. You're a big girl now. As for Joely, I think she did this on purpose."

"Why?"

"To break us up. She likes me."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kat laughed. "You're old enough to be..."

"Her father? Go on, say it."

"I don't have to. You just did, and it's true, you know."

"One of my fellows had a crush on me years ago. It didn't end well. I'll be sure to tell Joely that next time I see her."

"If there is a next time," Kat murmured as she rubbed her hands over her arms. "Damn, it's cold in here. Don't you ever put the heat on?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's freezing in here!"

House groaned and shook his head. "No, not that. What you said before. You're actually going to take her word over mine? Did you come here to break it off?"

"Well what am I supposed to think, Greg? She came to me literally in tears over it. She's never come apart like that. Guys hit on her all the time and she ignores them but you...what the hell did you say to her anyway?"

House sighed and went to the kitchen to pour himself a stiff drink. He poured one for Kat too and gestured for her to sit down. He also turned the heat up a little. It was rather chilly from leaving his bedroom window open while it rained all day.

"Why she came to our clinic is still a mystery to me. She could've gone anywhere. Doesn't she have health insurance? If she doesn't, you're clearly not paying her enough."

"Yes she has health insurance. But she wanted to come to the hospital with me today and didn't say why."

"You didn't ask?"

"No, why would I? I figured she wanted to get something from the deli down the street after she heard you rave about their sandwiches. Come to think of it, why were you even there today? You hate the clinic," she pointed out.

"It's part of my contract to do so many hours a week. And since I had some time to kill, Foreman sent me there." He paused and rubbed his hands over his face. "It wasn't like it was just her and myself in the room. There's always a female nurse to assist so if you want a witness, ask her." He gulped the last couple of sips and got up to pour himself another. "UN-fucking-believable," he muttered. "And you didn't answer my question as to how you got in here."

"I talked nice to the building manager. Didn't take much to convince him to let me in."

"So is that all you came for? To slap my face and accuse me of putting my hand where it doesn't belong? Wow! Possessive much?"

"I came because I cared! And since I'm not seeing anyone else, damn right I'll be possessive!"

"I'm not some toy that you can clutch to your chest and not share with anyone! We never said we were exclusive. You're the one charging me for something I didn't do. Not technically anyway. And you know what? Even if she threw herself at me I still wouldn't have done anything because she's a virgin. I'm not into that."

Kat was about to say something back but stopped. Disbelief was evident on her face. "She is not."

"Yes she is. I should know, being the one to have my hand up her skirt. The bottom line is this: Joely totally blew things out of proportion. I'll talk to her if you want me to but I don't know what you expect me to say. I'm sure as hell not going to apologize because I did nothing wrong!" he snapped as he rubbed his cheek again. "Damnit. You must do a lot of slapping cuz it's still stinging." He got up and went to the kitchen for a frozen gel pack. When he turned around, he saw her standing in the kitchen doorway with her arms folded tightly.

"What about all the personal questions you asked her? And the breast exam. Were they really necessary?" she glared.

"I asked her if there was a history of heart attacks or strokes, and the breast exam is simply part of the check-up. Again, I don't know why she's making such a big deal out of it. You didn't seem to mind when you came into the clinic pretending to be in desperate need of my care."

"That was different!" she shouted back.

"A pelvic is still a pelvic. She even asked for a different doctor but she would've been made to wait another hour and it seemed ridiculous when I was there already. So I did the exams, asked her a few routine questions..."

"Asking her when the last time she had sex is routine?"

House shrugged, a smile tugging one corner of his mouth. "I was curious as to what she'd say, having clearly been untouched."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You really are an ass."

"You're actually starting to believe it now? Finally! Now I can stop pretending to be the nice guy you claim I am."

"I don't want to fight anymore." Her voice was quiet and there was a vulnerability to her that House picked up on and used it to his advantage. Because that's what he did best.

He laughed. "That's it? You're backing down already? I was just getting started."

"There's nothing more to say."

"Wow. You're going soft in your old age, Kat."

Her eyes widened and she looked like she might slap him again, but instead she turned, grabbed her purse and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"And that's that," House muttered to himself as he stared at his full glass. Somehow, he didn't feel like drinking anymore.

X X X

"Are you seeing Kat this weekend?" Wilson inquired.

House simply shrugged as he kept his eyes on the game they were watching. "We're not seeing each other anymore."

Wilson blinked and his jaw dropped. "What? Why not? What happened?"

"Joely is what happened. Now shut up and watch the game."

But Wilson grabbed the remote and hit the pause button. "You didn't..."

House rolled his eyes. "Of course not, genius! Kat and I had words and she left. I haven't heard from her since, and that was over a week ago. Put the game back on."

"Well...that would certainly explain things."

"What things?"

"Why she's been so down all week. I thought maybe working with the kids was finally getting to her. But she's so good with them. Now I know. Oh well," Wilson sighs as he puts the game back on. "Wilson to the rescue."

"Huh?"

"Well, she's sad right? Who better than me to offer a shoulder to cry on? Besides, I saw her first. And since you're not sleeping with her anymore, that makes her fair game."

House growled at Wilson but didn't say anything more. He seethed quietly for the rest of the night and after he left, House called Kat but there was no answer. Admitting defeat, he poured himself a Scotch and went to bed early.

X X X

Monday morning came and House was more miserable than ever. He stayed put in his office and didn't even look up when he heard someone knock and clear their throat. "Dr. House?" a small, shy voice said. "Greg?"

He glanced up to see Joely standing there looking very scared. _Well good!_ He thought as he gestured for her to sit down. "Lucy, you have some 'splainin to do," he said in a false Cuban accent.

"I know. I feel terrible."

"Rightly so. What the hell? Do you take everything anyone says personally, or just men you have a crush on?"

"Please Dr. House..."

"What? You made the mess, you clean it up. Did you even consider the consequences of your actions? Did you purposely set out to hurt Kat? Because that's exactly what you did. And if you came here looking for an apology you can forget it. I'm not apologizing because I did nothing wrong."

"You were...rude...and lewd..."

He looked at her as if to say 'so?' and she sighed. "You humiliated and embarrassed me."

"Oh please. Did I touch you inappropriately at any time?"

"Well...no..."

"Did I look at you the wrong way?"

"No..."

"Then the problem isn't me. It's you." He sat forward in his chair and took his reading glasses off. "You like me. God only knows why, and I don't get it either but...you like who you like. I get that. But I'm old enough to be your father. Kat and I...we had something good, and you fucked it up. Do you want to do right by me?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Then tell Kat the truth. That you completely over-reacted and you were stupid. Whether or not she believes you is anyone's guess."

"She's been moping around the house for days."

House suppressed a smile, glad to hear that and glad that he wasn't the only one feeling miserable.

"And it's your fault."

"You should call her."

"I did. No answer."

"Then just...come to the house," she said, still staring at the floor. "She misses you. I know she does. I know you weren't together very long but I've never seen her like this, Dr. House. You made her happy. Now she's just a mess." She glanced up at him. "Come over tonight. She'll be home."

He nodded. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook," he said, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "You better talk to her because I'll be pissed if I come all the way out there and she doesn't want to see me. Now get outta here. Shoo!" Joely made a quick exit and House pinched the bridge of his nose. Great. Now he had a headache. He popped the cap off the top of his vial and popped two Vicodins and sat back in his chair.

He had no idea if Kat would agree to see him or not, even after Joely talked to her. It was worth a gamble taking the drive out to see her though. If he was honest with himself, he missed her. A lot. They got along well, the sex was amazing and she had a calming effect on him.

The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to see her, but he didn't want to seem too eager. He just hoped she'd see his side of things once Joely explained everything. IF she did. As far as House was concerned, she wasn't off the hook. If she had some kind of a schoolgirl crush on him he was going to have to nip that in the bud by showing her how much of an ass he could be. He smiled to himself as the Vicodin began doing its thing. That was going to be fun.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and hello to some of my new readers :) I appreciate you taking the time to read my story. I hope you're all still enjoying it. Luv you guys!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I just want to say a big hello to some of my new readers who've recently added this story to their favorites/alerts. Hi! and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

House pulled up on his motorcycle and took a deep breath as he stood on the doorstep and rang the bell.

Joely answered it and ushered him in. "I didn't think you would come," she said in a hushed tone.

"You talked to her right?"

She bit her lower lip. "Not exactly."

House never wanted to Gibbs-smack anyone more than he did her right that minute. "What does that mean?" he hissed.

"Joely? Who's there?" Kat called out from down the hall. She came around the corner and stopped in her tracks when she saw House and Joely in some kind of hushed discussion. "What the hell is this? Wow! And here I thought you'd at least have the decency to wait until I was out of the house."

House looked her up and down, admiring the view. Her hair was down, and she wore comfy lounge pants and a short T-shirt which showed off her flat stomach. "Oh get over yourself," he snapped at her. "Do you honestly think if I was going to do anything with her I'd be stupid enough to come here and do it?"

Kat had to admit he had a point. _Damn him! _She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "So then what are you doing here?"

House gave Joely a shove forward. "Tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Joely looked from House to Kat and felt like she was about to be punished by her parents.

"I sort of...over exaggerated about what happened."

Kat put her hands on her hips and took a few steps closer. "Go on."

"I guess I just took what he said too personally because I like him. It was never my intention for it to get so out of hand. If I'd known how shitty his bedside manner was, I would've been more insistent on another doctor," Joely glared at House who merely smiled back at her.

He waved his hand with an air of dismissal. "I'll mock you later. Kat and I are going to talk now," he said as he glared at Kat, "_without_ any face slapping."

Kat covered her mouth with her hand and coughed to cover up a laugh as Joely looked at her in question. "You can have the night off, Joely. I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course, Kat. Have a good night, you two," she grinned, but the smile quickly faded at the glare House was giving her, and she left them.

"You do realize she must be punished," House said as he took a few steps towards Kat, unsure if she wanted him to even be there.

"I have no doubt that you'll come up with something."

_Damn he looks good!_ she thought to herself as she smiled up at him. He wore his motorcycle jacket and the smell of leather mixed with whatever aftershave he had on made her head swim. His T-shirt was tight against his body and showed off his flat stomach as well. All in all, he looked fantastic.

She reached for his helmet and put it on the table near the door. "Take your jacket off, stay awhile."

He did just that and hung it on the coat rack. Then he took the hand she offered him and let her lead him into the library. "I missed you, Greg," she said as she poured him a drink and sat down next to him.

"I missed you too," he said as he swirled the amber liquid in the tumbler. For a few minutes neither of them spoke and the silence was driving Kat crazy.

"Look, can we just erase all that happened and move on?"

He shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Good. It's been lonely around here."

"Joely lives here," he pointed out as he playfully nudged her.

"Yeah, and an assistant is a poor substitute for a lover," she smiled. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

"Ooo, make-up sex? I'm game," he grinned as he let her pull him from the couch.

"Gotta have it," she replied as they made their way up the stairs to her room.

Once the door was closed, they were in each others arms kissing feverishly as they worked at getting out of their clothes. House's hands gripped her hips and turned her around so her back was against his chest. Her arm came up and wrapped around his neck as he slid his hand over her breast and kissed her neck and shoulder. "Bed. Now."

They stumbled across the room and landed on the bed, laughing as he rolled her to face away from him and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. Then he began his slow exploration of her, sliding his hands everywhere as he kissed the back of her neck, shoulders, and behind her ear, making her literally start purring at his gentle touches.

"Mmm...Greg. That feels so good."

He rubbed her back for a few minutes with his warm hand and then moved it lower, over her hip and down her thigh. She moved her leg back, wrapping it around his and he couldn't help but grin. He knew what she wanted and he gave it to her, sliding his fingers down between her folds to find her wet.

"I missed this," she whispered before he leaned over her and captured her lips. His tongue slid against hers as his fingers slid against her core with the same rhythm. She twitched when he hit a certain spot and gasped.

His erection pressed against her butt cheek and she reached behind to grasp it, making it his turn to hiss. She was as relentless with her grip as he was with his strokes until they both got each other off with a very mutually satisfying orgasm.

"Give me twenty minutes..." he breathed in her ear. "I'm not done with you yet, woman."

"God I hope not!" she laughed when he nuzzled her neck and settled in to take a nap.

Twenty minutes turned into three hours by the time House slowly woke up with pain in his leg. He got up, fished in his jeans pocket for his Vicodin and popped two of them. Once the throbbing turned into a dull ache, he rolled over and began rubbing Kat's back, up and down her spine as she slept.

"Mmm...love you, Greg," she mumbled.

Was she still asleep? He wondered. Part of him hoped she was because he did not know what to say to that. So to find out, he decided to test the waters.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

She said nothing for a minute, and a bit of relief filled him with the sense that she was asleep and had gone back into a deeper one. But then she spoke. "Because you like me for me, not my money. Or how I made that money."

Then she rolled over onto her back and reached up to caress his scruffy jaw. "You're under no obligation to love me back. But I feel I owe it to you to tell you that. You know me. You know I don't wear my heart on my sleeve. When I fall for a guy it's the real thing. I've had my heart broken a few too many times not to know what it feels like."

"How do you know I won't break your heart too?" he challenged.

She gave him a smile. "You could still, who knows? But if you didn't care about me, or us, you wouldn't have come over tonight."

He had to admit she had him there. What was it about this woman? Why did she have a hold over him that Stacy never had?

"Look, Greg, I know you're not one to talk about feelings, and that's fine. Your coming here tonight said plenty."

He nodded. "Actions speak louder than words. Talk is cheap, anyway."

Kat smiled and ran her finger down his chest, circling one of his nipples. "That's very true. So why don't you show me some action, big guy?"

He pulled her into his arms and rolled them so he was leaning over her, most of his weight on his left leg. "Oh, I'll show you plenty of action, baby," he chuckled before he crashed his lips against hers as he pulled the covers up over themselves.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going to be wrapping this story up in a few weeks. I have to compile ideas for my camp NaNo fic in August, and I'm also taking a couple of writing courses. That's a lot on my plate at one time and I don't want this story to suffer. I still have at least a few chapters under my belt that are in the process of being written so stay tuned and let me know how you're enjoying this. Yes, I wanna hear from EVERYONE :) It's been kinda quiet out there lately. I guess people are away and/or busy and that's all good. But reviews/comments are what inspire me to write more fic. Just sayin...:) Waking up to an inbox with several comments makes me feel like a kid on Xmas morning. Who doesn't love that?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: Since this chapter is all ready to go, I'll post it tonight, since I'm almost finished chapter 13. **

**Thanks again to Brighid45 for her help with this chapter :) If you haven't read her Treatment series of stories, you should! They're amazing :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey House, guess what?" Wilson said as he poked his head in the doorway of his friend's office. "I got us a campsite for next weekend. If you still wanna go, that is."

"Where?"

"Someplace quiet, near a lake, I can't remember the name. The land belongs to one of my patients. He never goes fishing anymore but he said we're welcome to it so we might as well use it. We'd just need to get camping equipment and what not. Whaddya say?"

"I'll call Kat and see if she's still up for it. I think she will be. She brought it up again this morning after breakfast."

Wilson paused. "You-you went to Kat's last night?"

"Yeah," he said with a coy smile as he kicked back in his chair. "We kissed and made up. Three times."

"Seriously?"

House was still grinning as he put his hands behind his head. "Oh yeah. Life is good."

Wilson was almost in shock at seeing his friend so happy but he kept his expression neutral. "Well, I'd be positively fascinated to know what she says. Lunch later?"

"Maybe. I just got a patient handed to me. Come by at noon."

"Okay."

When he was alone, House dialed Kat's number and left a message when she didn't pick up, only to be surprised when she stood at his door a few minutes later, smiling as well.

"Wow, that was fast."

She giggled. "I'm volunteering today remember?"

"Oh yeah. It's Wednesday." He gestured to the chair in front of him and she sat down. "What're your plans next weekend?"

"I haven't made any that I know of. Unless Joely did and didn't tell me. What's up?"

"One of Wilson's patients offered him use of a campground on some land he owns. We'd have to bring our own stuff though."

Kat shrugged. "That's no problem. I can do that."

House arched an eyebrow at her. "You have that stuff?"

"Sure. We can also get one of those portable grills and a camping stove with propane. It'll be fun."

He nodded, still not convinced she knew what she was getting into. They'd be "roughing it" in every sense of the word.

X X X

Wilson and House waited at his apartment for Kat and Joely to arrive with their camping equipment and they were running late. Just as House was about to call her, they heard a horn honking outside so they went to the front door to investigate. There was Kat's limo, and behind it was a large U-haul trailer. The sunroof opened up and Kat sprung out of it, waving to them.

"Hey guys! Are ya ready to rough it?"

House didn't know how to react. Wilson looked just as easily shocked. "I saw a movie like this once," he whispered to his friend. "It didn't end well."

House chuckled and they grabbed their stuff, locked up the apartment and joined her in the limo. "Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" he smirked.

Kat gave him a playful smack on his arm and laughed. "Well you didn't have anything we needed, did you? Did you Wilson?"

Wilson shook his head. "But then we don't have unlimited credit at every store we go into, either."

Joely giggled softly at Wilson's crack but didn't look up from her PDA.

"Hey, we have a cooler full of hot dogs and beer. What else is needed?" House asked with a mock confused expression.

"Someone had to get the gear. I didn't mind. It was fun shopping for that stuff, wasn't it, Joely?"

Joely, who was still glued to her PDA, texting like mad, finally looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah." And her head was down again as she carried on.

"We hit several army surplus stores, Home Depot and Target. We should be good."

"God I hope so. Did you also bring a porto-potty? You realize that there won't be bathrooms."

Kat and Joely both paled, much to House's amusement. In that instance he was glad he was a guy and could just pee in a bush somewhere.

"Not true," Wilson piped up. "House is just trying to freak you both out. Bob said there were a couple of outhouses but he-" Wilson paused. "Um, he-he, ah . . .wasn't sure."

"Oh gee, I feel so much better," Kat mumbled under her breath. "What about showers?"

Wilson shook his head. "There's apparently a nice lake with running cold...and cold. Oh, and snappers."

"Hope ya brought plenty of deodorant," House chuckled as he wrapped a possessive arm around Kat's shoulders when he knew Joely was looking and she looked away quickly. But not quickly enough.

Oh yeah, he was going to have some fun torturing her all weekend. If his plan worked, she wouldn't be interested in him much longer, but in a certain Oncologist instead.

X X X

The limo pulled up to the old deserted campground which looked like it hadn't been used in ages. It was quite a large site with a fire pit, picnic table and a clearing that held a breathtaking view of a lake. It was so warm and still that the water looked like glass and loons could be heard calling in the distance. It reminded House of the movie _On Golden Pond_. He half expected to see Norman and Ethel out in a canoe rowing down the lake.

"So whaddya think?" Wilson asked everyone as Chet began to unload the trailer.

"I think this will be a very interesting weekend," House said. "You brought fireworks, to shoot off tomorrow, right?"

"As if I'd forget them and submit to you nagging me about it all weekend."

"So did we," Joely said, suddenly becoming part of the group again. "I love fireworks. They'll look so pretty against the reflection of the lake."

House rolled his eyes and then turned to Kat. "Are _you_ ready to rough it, sweet cheeks?"

She laughed and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling his lips down onto hers in a long, searing kiss that made Wilson roll his eyes and Joely look away.

"I certainly like it rough," she whispered in his ear before she gave it a nip and then stepped back. Wilson and Joely were still looking away, trying not to intrude on what seemed to be a very private moment.

"Mmm," House growled as he pulled her even closer and slid his hands down to her ass. "I think we might just need our own tent. Let the kids fend for themselves."

The sparkle in Kat's eyes gave him all the answer he needed as he kissed her again and pressed his desire against her core.

"Hey you two, get a room. That is, unless you've decided to christen this as an official cream-your-pants beach!" Wilson called to them. "Innocent young girl here!"

Joely turned and smacked his arm. "Hey!"

House chuckled as he broke the kiss and stepped back. "Wow Wilson, nice to know your secret's out at last. Let's get this show on the road and set up camp. You," he said as he pointed to Joely, "go scare us up some firewood. Wilson, start setting up the tents. And you, woman," he said, pointing to Kat, "get some grub goin. I'm starving."

"And what are _you_ going to do?" Kat inquired of him with a raised brow.

House rolled his eyes and sat down at the picnic table with a thud. "Supervise of course. Was there ever any doubt?"

"Oh, like you can't help set up a tent?"

"Nope. Bum leg. Standing around makes my leg hurt. Sorry."

"Then here," she said and placed 2 sleeping bags in front of him. "You can put these together to make one big one."

He smiled at her. "I like the way you think. How many tents did you bring, anyway?"

"Three. I contemplated just two but then I figured we'd probably end up in one anyway which would force Joely and Wilson together in the other, and I don't think she'd be comfortable with that."

"Thank you for thinking of my well-being," Joely muttered dryly as she went about gathering kindling from a nearby woodpile. She dumped it into the fire pit and House tossed a lighter at her. "Here, put those handy-dandy girl scout techniques to good use." Then he leaned close to her. "You were a girl scout, weren't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Dr. House. However I'm fully capable of starting a campfire."

"Good. Then stop staring at me and get to it. Starving man, here." He leaned over and opened the cooler to extract a beer. When Joely glanced into the cooler, she saw nothing but beer. "I hope there's also some soda in there."

"If you wanted something else you were responsible to bring it yourself. Men drink beer. Although I did also bring a bottle of Fireball."

Wilson cheered. "Nice! Can't have a camp out without it."

"What's that?" Joely inquired.

"You'll see."

"Tastes like heaven, burns like hell," Kat said with a grin as she cut some hot dog buns in half.

House glanced over at his girlfriend. "_You've_ had Fireball?"

Kat laughed. "I did go to college."

Joely had a decent fire going and House was impressed, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Instead, he tossed her a beer. "Not just a pretty face, after all."

Normally she'd put the beer back and get something else, but she was thirsty and the soda they did bring wasn't cold so she cracked it open and guzzled it until it was gone. Then she crushed the can, tossed it over her shoulder into the nearby trashcan while Wilson and House stared at her in awe. "I went to college too," she said with a saucy grin and went to help Wilson put up another tent.

"Good for you," Wilson whispered to her. "I think you managed to make him speechless."

Joely giggled. "Then it's a good day."

X X X

After they'd eaten dinner which consisted of roasting hot dogs over the open flame, followed by s'mores, everyone was stuffed.

"So now what?" Wilson asked them.

House reached into the cooler and extracted a large bottle of Fireball. "Who wants the first sip?"

When nobody said anything, he looked at Joely. "Since you're the youngest, you get to go first," House said as he handed her the bottle. "Drink up, buttercup."

She took the bottle, eyed it suspiciously and then took a tentative sip, almost choking. "It's...it's..." she sputtered.

"Awesome," Kat said as she took the bottle from Joely for her sip. "It's much better cold, that's for sure."

"How can you drink that stuff? Willingly!" Joely asked her, once she stopped coughing.

"You'll feel differently after a few more sips," Wilson assured her.

"No way!"

"Oh come on. All the cool kids are doing it," House chuckled as he took a healthy swallow and handed the bottle to Wilson who did the same. "So? What'll it be, kid? Another drink?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "If I say no, you're just going to mock me endlessly right?"

"Of course. It's what he does best," Wilson told her with a wink as he handed her the bottle. "He won't seem as annoying after a few more shots of this."

Joely hesitated but took the bottle, her fingers slightly touching Wilson's and she returned the smile. She always did love brown eyes and his were very nice to look at. And did he just wink at her? She took a bigger sip than before and that seemed to make him smile more, which in turn made her blush. That wasn't lost on Kat or House and they exchanged knowing glances.

After a few rounds, Joely was quite tipsy and attempted to find her way to the outhouse in the dark. "Wilson, be a gentleman and escort the lady to the john. Don't want her eaten by bears," House said, none too quietly.

With a nod, Wilson went after her, leaving House and Kat alone by the fire. "We need to come back here again one day," she whispered as she pulled him close. "Just us."

"Mhm," he said as he leaned over and kissed her, "I think that could definitely be arranged. As for now...feel like hittin' the hay? And by hittin' the hay I mean..."

Kat covered his mouth with hers, his tongue tasted like the cinnamon whiskey and she sighed. "I know exactly what you mean. Let's go."

* * *

_**A/N: Fireball whiskey is cinnamon flavored. SOOOO good. Think of those cinnamon hearts you get on Valentine's day but in liquid form. And it does give wicked hangovers so drink responsibly. I've always got a bottle in the freezer. It's awesome when poured over ice cream :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. As usual, I had this done days ago but real life got in the way. I'm a few chapters ahead now so I'll try and post again tomorrow. Thanks for reading :)**

Chapter Thirteen

While House and Kat were christening their tent, Wilson and Joely were heading back to the campsite. When he didn't see either of them, Wilson knew exactly where they were and what they were doing, even though he couldn't hear anything. Yet. Not wanting to stick around to catch a live show, he turned to Joely.

"How about a walk?"

Reading Wilson's mind, she readily nodded. He offered her his arm, she happily linked her arm in his, and they went down to the lake.

"How long have you known Greg?"

"A long time. Probably..oh...close to twenty years."

"Has he always been like...that?"

"Yeah. It got worse after the issue with his leg but he's always been a snarky, rude jerk."

"You're not. I'm surprised you've managed to stay friends with him all this time."

He laughed. "House is a difficult person to get away from. He might be an ass, but as a friend, he's very loyal."

"Kat's in love with him."

Wilson glanced down at her. "Are you?"

Joely shrugged. "I thought I might've been. But seeing him with Kat...they seem to make each other happy. That's good enough for me, I guess." They walked along in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Do you think Greg is in love with Kat?"

Wilson thought about it. "I...think he could be. But he'll never come out and say it. He's not the type to discuss his feelings."

"I wish I could find someone. I went from college straight to working for Kat and I haven't had much of a social life. If any."

"You're a nice, smart, beautiful woman," Wilson said. "You shouldn't have a problem meeting men."

Joely blushed at the compliments. "Thanks, but you'd be surprised. When Kat has parties, nobody seems to know I'm alive, and the ones that do are all drunk jerks."

"I noticed you," he said. "And I wasn't that drunk when we first met."

Joely laughed at that. "Yes well, I guess you're an exception to that rule then."

They sat down on a large log and tossed rocks into the lake. Wilson was able to make his skip a few times.

"Do you think they're done yet?" Joely asked him.

"We'll give them a few more minutes. They're both pretty wasted. I'd be surprised if House can even get it up."

"Never seemed to be a problem for him before," she muttered. "He and Kat often have wine or Scotch in the evening, and late at night I can hear them."

Wilson was intrigued and then he laughed. "Didn't House tell you no listening at the key hole?"

Joely shrugged. "My room is just one over from hers. It's hard _not_ to hear them. And sometimes I wonder if that'll ever happen for me. But I'm not holding my breath."

"Surely you've had boyfriends before..."

But she shook her head sadly. "No time for a boyfriend when I was in school. And none that I wanted to be with...that way. But seeing Greg and Kat together..."

"You want that too."

She shrugged. "I've always wondered what it would be like. He makes her scream..."

Wilson felt his cock come to stand at attention and closed his eyes, willing it to go back down. "Yes, well...uhh," he stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We should probably head back, and you should drink some water before bed unless you want a wicked hangover in the morning. Fireball is notorious for that."

"I'll take that under advisement, Dr. Wilson," she giggled as he helped her stand up.

"You can just call me Wilson, or James."

"Okay then. James it is."

X X X

House woke up to the heavenly smells of coffee and bacon sizzling just outside his tent and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Kat was gone. Giving a long stretch, he thought back to the events of the night before with a smile on his face. Wilson and Joely seemed to hit it off rather well. Part of the reason he took Kat to bed so early was to give them a chance to be alone together. He would definitely be grilling Wilson about the details later. Throwing on a Tshirt and a pair of jeans, he grabbed Kat's bottle of mouthwash, rinsed, swallowed, and left the tent. Kat was standing at the portable stove she brought and she smiled at him when he approached.

"I smell food. Feed me, woman!" he growled as he swept up Kat into his arms and laid a deep kiss on her.

"Found my mouthwash, I see," she giggled between kisses..

"Can't go camping without it. Part of roughing it is not being able to take a shower or brush your teeth for a couple of days. There are worse things than that, though."

"Like Fireball hangovers?" Joely grunted as she emerged from her tent and stumbled towards the coffee.

House clicked his tongue. "You should've drank more water. That'll teach ya."

Kat placed her hand on House's chest. "Go easy on her."

"If she wants to drink with the big kids, she's gotta learn the basics of survival."

"Screw you," Joely hissed as she poured herself some coffee into a thermos and went back into her tent as House continued to laugh.

"Do you have to be such an ass?" Wilson snapped.

"Whatever. She'll be fine once she sleeps it off."

After breakfast, they cleaned up. Well, Kat and Wilson cleaned up while House contributed by holding the garbage bag open for them. After killing time playing cards and puttering about, they decided to take the pontoon boat out on the lake that was tied to the dock below. Surprisingly, there was a full can of gas sitting on the boat and a key in the ignition. "Clearly nobody's been here in a long time or this boat would be history," House said as he took a seat behind the wheel and waited for Wilson to fill the tank.

After awhile, House slowed the boat down to a leisurely cruising speed and the ladies decided to get some sun on the front deck for awhile. Wilson's jaw literally dropped when Joely stripped down to a blue bikini, showing off a very slim, tanned body. House nudged Wilson in the ribs and silently pointed to Kat as she did the same thing. She was also in excellent shape, only with a little more muscle definition, and her skin was pretty damn good for a woman over sixty.

"Wilson, we are two very lucky men, wouldn't ya say?"

"Hell yes." The two men clinked beer cans and drank while Joely and Kat slathered sun screen on themselves.

"Are you just going to lie around like that all morning?" House inquired of them.

"No," Kat sighed. "In fifteen minutes I have every intention of turning over."

"Can't wait," he grinned. "Let me know if you need more sunscreen applied. I'm just the man to do it," he said as he cracked his knuckles for effect.

Kat lowered her sunglasses and gave him a saucy grin. "I just might."

Wilson secretly hoped that Joely would require his services as well as he watched her lie back and close her eyes. Her long brown hair was fanned out around her and she looked like a vision.

"Not bad," House murmured as he looked Joely over with an appreciative stare.

Ten minutes later, she rolled over onto her stomach and glanced back at Wilson. "James, would you mind..."

Wilson snapped to attention. "Of course." As he grabbed the sunscreen, House gave him a playful nudge with his cane.

"So it's _James_ now, is it? Was that your idea or hers?"

"Shut up, House. Keep your eyes on your own woman."

"Gladly."

Joely had to admit that Wilson's hands felt good as he rubbed the lotion into her skin. His hands were quite soft, and very strong. Doctor's hands, she thought. She briefly opened her eyes and watched as House did the same to Kat, only watching him was a completely different experience. He seemed very into it, his hands were much bigger and rougher than Wilson's but the way they glided over Kat's back made her close her eyes and try not to watch. It wasn't that Wilson wasn't good at what he was doing, it felt amazing, but she couldn't help be a little envious of Kat. However, when Wilson finished, she felt very relaxed and limber. "You should've been a masseuse instead of a doctor," she smiled as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"More money in medicine," House called out as he guzzled a beer.

After getting enough sun, they headed back to camp for lunch. Wilson couldn't ignore the constant eye-fucking between House and Kat so he decided to go for a walk. "Want some company?" Joely eagerly inquired as she got up to join him.

"Of course," Wilson smiled at her and they headed down one of the trails.

House glanced at Kat and it was if she were reading his mind when they stood up and headed for their tent. With the sun beating down on it all morning, it felt like a sauna.

"Damn, it's hot in here," he groaned.

Kat gave him another one of her saucy grins. "We are a little overdressed. Or at least you are. I'm still in my bikini."

"Not for long," he said as he pounced on her.

X X X

After an amazing dinner of steaks on an open flame and a couple bottles of wine, the fireworks were brought out. Wilson suggested they go down to the dock and light them, since there was a clearing and less chance of starting any fires. The air was warm and still, the lake smooth as glass and fireflies danced around the couples as they lined up a few at a time and lit them, creating quite a show in the clear night sky. There was a new moon that night which made it even more spectacular.

Joely had brought down her portable speakers and hooked up her ipod to them so they could have music with the fireworks. When they were done, Kat immediately reached for House to dance with her and he acquiesced but not without a roll of his eyes.

Wilson chuckled and offered his hand to Joely. "Shall we?"

She playfully curtsied and took his hand before being swept up and danced with across the large dock. It was an old classic song from the 50's that was playing and she closed her eyes. "I never took you for a golden oldies kinda girl," Wilson chuckled.

"Kat's fault. She got me turned onto it. It's what she listens to late at night."

"It's good to like a wide range of music."

"Better than that Bieber crap," House called out.

"I never said I liked Justin Bieber," Joely snapped back.

"Easy," Wilson whispered. "Don't let him push your buttons."

"But..."

He placed a finger to her lips. "Shh. Just let it go."

"Boy wonder, Oncologist to the rescue," House laughed. "You gotta watch him, kid. The man's a three-time loser in the marriage department, but he's also the resident Panty-peeler of PPTH. It can be a blessing or curse being with him."

"Leave her alone, Greg," Kat said and pulled his head down for a kiss, to which he happily obliged.

Joely sighed and shook her head as she looked down at her feet. Didn't those two ever stop? They were like a couple of horny teenagers, and from the looks of it, Greg was one amazing kisser. She wondered if anyone would ever kiss her like that. Sure, she'd been kissed before but it looked nothing like that. Hell, the last time she was kissed by a guy, she thought she'd drown in a pool of his saliva.

The wine had made her mellow, and she thought nothing of resting her cheek against Wilson's chest. He glanced down at her and then over at House, who was still in a serious lip-lock with Kat. They weren't swaying back and forth anymore, but his hands were all over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his body.

_God, I'm pathetic!_ Wilson thought to himself as he continued to sway back and forth with Joely. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head. He caught a whiff of her hair, the very faint smell of whatever shampoo she used and he breathed it in. Citrus. And a hint of smoke. When another song began, he opened his eyes to find House and Kat had somehow taken off and left him alone with Joely and her sappy 50's tunes.

He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or amused by that. Clearly House was setting him up and he wasn't sure he was up for the task.

Joely lifted her head and looked around. "Looks like we've been deserted," she sighed. "Why did they even want us to come with them at all?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I think part of it might be House trying to set us up."

Joely's eyes widened. "Us? Why?"

"So you'd lose interest in him."

"Of all the..."

He chuckled. "See, getting mad is just what he wants. Why give him the satisfaction?"

Joely considered his words. "You're right. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Forget him. He's with Kat. He's not interested. You need to focus on someone who is."

"Unfortunately there aren't any guys worthy of my time," she muttered and then glanced over at him. "Except maybe you, and you don't want me either."

Wilson blinked. "What gave you that impression?"

"Oh come on. I know that the only reason you're here is so I won't feel like a third wheel. I didn't want to come at all, but then Kat said Greg was bringing you so I figured it couldn't be that bad but it is. I still feel like an outcast because I'm the youngest. And yeah, it's true I don't have as much experience with things as you guys, but that doesn't mean I have to try everything once."

"Nobody said you did. Don't worry about what House says. He's always been an ass. And it's not that I don't want you, Joely, it's just..."

"I'm just a kid. I get it. No problem. At least we're leaving tomorrow so you won't have to worry about babysitting me anymore. I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm just so sick of being treated like a child! I'm over twenty-one so I'm not a child anymore!"

"You're certainly behaving like one now," He pointed out.

"Oh shut up!" she spat at him and went to leave but her foot got caught on the rope that held the boat to the dock and she began to fall. She panicked until she felt strong hands grip her around the waist and save her from falling head-first into the lake.

"Boy Wonder Oncologist saves the day again," he grinned sheepishly at her, arms still around her waist.

Once Joely caught her breath, she pretended to bat her eyelashes at him and responded with a breathless "my hero!"

Wilson wasn't sure if it was just that he was caught up in the moment or what, but kissing her seemed like a good idea, so he did. It was a simple kiss. More of a peck, really, but it was soft and gentle. And when he ended it, her eyes were still closed.

"Oh boy," she whispered as she managed to find her footing. That kiss from James was probably the best kiss she'd had in a long time. The last one that came to mind was from Tim Tucker during a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven back in high school. She was fifteen and it was her first kiss ever.

"I guess we should head back," she said quietly as she picked up her ipod speakers and the box of empty fireworks.

"Joely..."

She gave Wilson a shy smile. "Thanks for helping me. I can't swim so I could've drowned."

He chuckled. "I would've jumped in after you."

"Wow. Chivalry's not dead after all," she grinned as she took the lead up the hill toward the campsite, with Wilson close behind her.

* * *

**_Songs used in the writing of this chapter:_**

**_Since I Met You Baby - Ivory Joe Hunter_**

**_My Prayer - The Platters_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: So here I was, thinking this story would be over in the next couple chapters. Not so. I just started on chapter 19 today and I'm not done yet. If I don't finish this before camp NaNo starts next month, it will be put on hiatus until that's over, or until I realize I simply can't crank out 50K words from the idea that's been gnawing at my brain for the last couple months. So since I'm ahead a bit, I'll try and post a bit more frequently.**_

_**And I want to say thanks to all my loyal readers/reviewers out there :) I know some of you are away on holidays and/or you're shy to comment, but step right up! I'd love to hear how you like this story and what it is you like about it. **_

_**Having said that, on we go...**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Something's up with Joely," Kat whispered to House as they lay in her bed. They'd come home in the early afternoon from camping and decided to take a nap. Well, House wanted a nap, but Kat suddenly decided she wanted to talk.

House merely shrugged. "So?"

"So? Aren't you curious as to what went on last night after we went to bed?"

House wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "The only thing I care about last night is how I made you scream into the pillow when I..."

She held her hand up to stop him and sighed. "You don't think she and Wilson..."

"No."

Kat seemed surprised. "No? Just like that?"

"Yeah. No."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She's not his type."

"And what, pray tell, is James's type?"

"He likes the damaged, needy women. He also prefers them older, as in not still going through puberty."

"Greg!" Kat laughed as she playfully smacked his chest.

"Seriously. I doubt anything happened between them last night. Although they were both pretty drunk so...who the hell knows. I'm sure Wilson will spill it when I see him at work tomorrow. Now shut up and let me sleep. This nap thing was your idea."

Kat curled up to him and let out a long sigh as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. It only took him ten minutes before he was asleep and snoring softly and she watched him for awhile.

_If this isn't love, I don't know what is_, she thought to herself as she traced invisible patterns on his chest as he slept. She just wondered if her feelings were reciprocated. He hadn't said the words, or given her any hints as to how he felt, but his actions were something else. The way he looked at her, the way he laughed at the things she said and the way he made love to her all pointed to the 'L' word in her book. She watched the way he acted at the hospital and she was honestly surprised he managed to keep his job. She also knew she got to see a side of Greg House that nobody else did and that made her feel special. Almost like she belonged to a secret society. With that thought in her mind she quickly dozed off.

When she awoke, House was still in bed but he was talking to someone on his cell phone about a patient and he was barking orders at the person on the other end before he snapped his phone shut. "Gotta go in."

"Okay."

"I'll call you in a few days. Or...whenever I figure out what's wrong with this kid."

She watched him get out of bed and pull his jeans up over his boxers. Then his T-shirt came next. When he was dressed, he stopped and reached for her, gently stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers before he leaned over and gave her a long, lingering kiss. "I had fun this weekend. Thanks."

Kat smiled and threw on her robe so she could see him out. "It's always fun, Greg. I'll probably see you Wednesday. I'm volunteering."

"Great. We can meet for lunch or something then."

"I'd love that."

He grinned. "When I say lunch I mean a little afternoon delight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "I know."

X X X

"You did it, didn't you?" House asked with a knowing smile. "You kissed her."

Wilson groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "Yes. Okay? I kissed Joely."

House chuckled. "Figures. Kat was all over me about the way Joely's been acting. Is that all you did to her?"

Wilson's eyes widened. "C'mon, House. She's just a kid."

"Then if she's just a kid, why did you kiss her?"

"She tripped and almost took a header into the lake. I caught her, and then...I dunno. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"How was it?"

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. "It was...nice. But it was a one-time thing," he said as he gave his friend a stern look.

"Uh-huh." House's pager went off and he stood up. "Saved by the bell. I'll see you at lunch. I want the details."

"There are no details!" Wilson shouted after his friend. Just then, Kat appeared in his doorway. "God, will it ever end?" he muttered as he shuffled papers on his desk.

"Bad morning?" she asked as she came into the office and took a seat on his couch.

"I've had better. What can I do for you, Kat? If this is about Joely, talk to House. I don't have the time right now."

"Actually...it's about House."

Wilson glanced up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, not really. I just...you know him better than anyone and I guess I just need some reassurance."

"About..."

"Do you think he might...be in love with me?"

Wilson blinked. "You're asking the wrong guy, Kat."

"I just wanted your opinion. You said he used to live with someone years ago. Did he love her?"

"I think he did. He'd never come out and say it, though."

"Oh."

"Look, if you really want to know how he feels, just ask him. He'll either deflect it back to you, or he'll shut down entirely. But...if you're looking for my honest opinion, I'd say yes, it's possible. You've managed to mellow him out somewhat. He's not as snarky to his patients and he hasn't made a nurse cry in weeks. That's quite an accomplishment."

Kat nodded and smiled before she stood up. "Thanks. I guess I just needed to hear that. He's so damn hard to read."

"I know. But let me put it to you this way. If he wasn't into you, he wouldn't keep coming around."

"I suppose you're right. I just wish he'd come around more often."

"So tell him that. But when he gets a case, he pretty much lives at the hospital until it's solved. Especially if it's a difficult one like now."

"So if I went to his office he wouldn't have time to see me?"

"He'd probably make time for you. You never know until you try."

His phone rang and he picked it up, talked for a minute and hung up. "I gotta run."

"Thanks for talking to me, James. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Now go talk to House."

Kat sighed and walked down the hall to House's office. He was sitting at his desk, glasses on, reading a textbook. She almost didn't want to disturb him and was about to sneak away when he glanced up. "You can come in, ya know. I won't bite. Not here, anyway," he grinned as he took off his glasses and sat back.

"How's your patient?" she asked as she sat down in his Eames chair and put her feet up on the ottoman.

"Stable. For now. What's up?"

"Come over Friday? We'll have dinner."

He nodded. "Providing I can get away, I'll be there."

"Good."

"Miss me already?"

"Yes, actually."

House watched with interest as she got up and walked over to him, stopping to sit on the edge of his desk. She was wearing a long skirt, but it didn't stop him from putting his hand under it to stroke her smooth legs. "Good. I'll see you this weekend then. Give Joely the night off."

Kat grinned. "She won't be around, she has a hot date."

He narrowed his eyes. "With whom?"

"One of my accountants. Well, he's actually doing an apprenticeship for my accountant but he's been making eyes at her for months and finally got up the nerve to ask her out."

"Wilson will be happy to know that."

"Yeah I guess he will."

House's team entered the room and they all bumped into one another when Taub stopped in his tracks. "Sorry...we can come back..."

"Why?" House asked him as he kept his hand where it was. Adams and Park stared blankly at their boss who seemed perfectly happy with his hand up Kat's skirt. "What did the MRI show?"

"MRI was clean."

While they continued to banter back and forth, Kat became a little uncomfortable with being on display and stood up. "I have to get back to work. Nice seeing you all."

House smirked but nodded as he watched her go, taking in the gentle sway of her hips.

"Well kids, let's get to diagnosing our patient so I can have my weekend free if ya know what I mean," he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

X X X

House pulled up on his motorcycle at the same time a BMW rolled up and parked right behind him. The guy who got out was attractive, young, tanned and blonde and House assumed he must be Joely's date for the evening.

"Busy place," House muttered as he went up the steps.

"Who're you?" The younger man inquired as he looked House up and down with contempt like he was vermin.

"I was invited," House grunted as he rang the doorbell and ignored the man. The door opened and Kat stood there looking ravishing in what he could only guess was lounging attire. Her top was loose fitting, and her pants were of the same soft material, probably velour, in a deep forest green color. It accented the emerald necklace and matching earrings she wore.

"Hello Greg, perfect timing, as usual," she said as she reached for his hand and pulled him inside. "Mitch, you're late. As usual."

Annoyance flashed across the man's face for a split second and House didn't miss it. In two seconds he had him sized up and he didn't like him.

"Sorry, Ms. Walsh. Couldn't be helped. Client."

"I'm your only client," she replied haughtily.

"You'll have to do better than that," House stage-whispered to him. "She has a full dungeon in the basement. Wanna see the paddle marks from when I was insolent?" He began to unbuckle his belt when Kat stopped him, even though he could tell she was amused. "Who is this clown?" he asked her.

She linked her arm through House's and leaned against him. "This lucky man is Mitch Goldman. He's Joely's date tonight. Mitch, this is Dr. Gregory House. Head of Diagnostic Medicine at PPTH."

Mitch shrugged. "Never heard of him. Is Joely ready?"

"She'll be down in a minute. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

Mitch sighed and rolled his eyes. "What? I'm late and she's still not ready? Wanna go up there and light a fire under her?"

House gripped his cane until his knuckles were practically white and his jaw clenched. He really didn't like the guy now.

"No, I don't think so. I suggest you mind your P's and Q's, dear boy. Keep that attitude and this will be your only date with Joely."

"I'm ready!" Joely called from above before she made her way down the stairs dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a red sweater and knee-high boots.

"You look amazing," Mitch told her as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thanks. Have you met Dr. House?"

"Yeah. Let's go. I have reservations for seven and we're already late, no thanks to you."

House opened his mouth to retort but Kat pulled him toward the kitchen. "Come on," she whispered as she guided him to sit down. "She'll be fine."

"How can she even consider going out with that asshole?"

"It's one date. I'm sure she'll come to her senses at some point tonight and that'll be it. Now, I'm hungry, and Rosa cooked us an amazing dinner. Let's just enjoy it, okay? Joely's a big girl and she can take care of herself."

House nodded but he still wasn't convinced. Part of him wanted to follow those two and make sure Joely was safe, and he hoped for Kat's sake that she was right and there wouldn't be any more dates.

His thoughts were gone as soon as Rosa placed a sizzling steak and roasted potatoes in front of him. When he glanced over at Kat, she was smiling at him, immediately putting him at ease. He managed a smile in return and reached for his glass of wine. Thoughts of Joely and Mitch were quickly forgotten when Kat's hand reached across and her fingers linked with his.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Things are gonna get a little rocky, kids. Buckle up!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You're after something," House whispered between kisses as they sat on the couch in the library.

Kat looked innocently at him. "Moi?"

He chuckled. "Oui. I'm no expert but when a woman is extra nice it means she wants something. So what is it?"

She sighed. "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope."

Kat sighed and shifted so she was leaning back against the arm of the couch, but her hand remained on his leg. "I missed you this week."

"I had a case."

"Oh I know. I just wish I could see you more than just on weekends and when I'm volunteering at the hospital."

She let him think about it for a minute before continuing. "What would you say if I asked you to move in?"

He studied her for a minute. "You've given this a lot of thought," he said.

"Yes, I have. Look," she said as she moved closer, "you know how I feel about you, about us. I would love for you to move in here."

"And be a kept man for you to parade around to all your porn industry friends and tell them I'm bigger than Dirk Diggler. Which I am, but I'll pass, if it's all the same to you." He stood up and limped across the room toward the large bay window to watch the rain.

Kat frowned but she stayed put. "So we're back to that? I told you that wouldn't happen."

"Right."

"Have I ever made you feel on display, Greg? If anything, you've been putting me on display."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. What about last week in your office when your team came in to find your hand up my skirt?"

He shrugged.

"Or when we went camping and you seemed to enjoy putting on a show for Joely every chance you got."

"You didn't seem to mind," he pointed out.

"No, because any attention from you is worth it. I just wish you'd trust me when I tell you that I have no intention of putting you in an uncomfortable situation. It's true, there will be parties and I hope I'll be able to count on you as my date but I would never presume to parade you around like some prized pony. As for being a kept man, what's wrong with me wanting to take care of you? You've taken care of me. This has nothing to do with money."

She got up and stood behind him as her hands slipped around his waist. "Come live with me and be my love, and we will all the pleasures prove that hills and valleys, dale and field, and all the craggy mountains yield."

House smirked but his hands covered hers as he continued the poem. "There will we sit upon the rocks and see the shepherds feed their flocks, by shallow rivers, to whose falls Melodious birds sing madrigals."

Kat glanced up at him, clearly impressed that he knew such a poem. "Wow. Not just a pretty face, after all."

"My Mom said I should have some culture," he chuckled as he turned to face her. "Are you sure about this? We've already had one fight. I'm sure there will be more."

Kat shrugged as she brought his hands up to her lips and brushed them across his knuckles. "This house is big enough that I can avoid you for awhile or kick you out of my bed and into a guest room," she laughed. "I have a good feeling about this, Greg. Please?"

He nodded, knowing it would make her happy, and honestly, it made him feel something deep down he hadn't experienced in a long time. Was he in love with her? Or was it simply his need to be loved and cared for in return? "I'll need a space in the garage to put my motorcycle."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck as she buried her fingers in his soft greying hair.

"Is that another one of your euphemisms, Dr. House?"

He grinned down at her and he couldn't help but laugh. "Damn right."

X X X

Meanwhile, across town, Wilson was on call and catching forty winks in his office when a knock at his office door woke him with a start. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was almost midnight. He rubbed his hands over his face and got up to answer the door. As soon as he did, he just barely caught the young woman as she fell into his arms.

"Whoa…what the…" He tried to pull her to her feet but she was limp like a rag doll, sobbing and shaking. He couldn't tell who it was at first. Her face was a mess, battered and bruised and her hair was tangled. The sleeve of her jacket was ripped and there was blood all over her. "Joely?"

"James…I-I did-didn't know where else to g-go. The-the clinic is cl-closed."

He managed to sit her down on his couch while he called for a wheelchair to be brought up. "I'm taking you down to the ER."

"No! I don't want to go to the ER. They'll call the Police."

"They bloody well should call the police. Look at you. What the hell happened?"

"M-Mitch…" That was the only word she was able to get out before she broke down sobbing again and buried her face in her hands.

"Joely, we have to get you cleaned up at least. You're bleeding."

"It's…it's n-not mine."

"Then whose blood is it?"

"Mitch's. I…I think I k-killed him." It all became too much for her. Her eyes rolled back and she promptly passed out.

X X X

_Joely put her wine glass down on the coffee table and started to rise. "It's late. I have to get up early in the morning. Kat has a meeting with some big wig downtown."_

_Mitch placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down on the couch before advancing on her. "It's not even midnight yet, babe. And you haven't finished your glass of wine."_

"_I still have to drive home, so no more for me."_

"_I'll drive you."_

"_No thanks. I'll take a cab. You've had more to drink than I have. I'll come get my car in the morning."_

_He took her cell phone and tossed it over his shoulder into the nearby fish tank. "Ooops."_

_Joely's eyes widened. "Why did you do that? God damnit! You really are a piece of work! I'm out of here."_

_"Oh no you don't. You came back here willingly after dinner."_

"_For a drink. And now that I've had said drink. I'm going."_

"_Come on, baby, don't be like that. I thought we were having a good time."_

"_Don't call me baby," she snapped. "I am not your baby. I'm done. Don't call me again. I won't answer."_

_He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her underneath him. "You're not going anywhere, you little cock tease."_

_"Cock tease? When the hell have I ever given you the impression that I even wanted to sleep with you? Now let me go or you'll be sorry."_

_Mitch just laughed as he tore at her shirt. "Oh yeah? What're you gonna do? Beat me up?"_

_He wasn't expecting the knee to his groin and he rolled off the couch as she shoved him off of her and ran to the kitchen to grab the phone. When he caught his breath, he ran after her and jerked the handset out of her hand before slamming her up against the fridge. "Stupid bitch! You're not leaving." His hand slid down her pants as she continued to fight him but he slammed her head against the fridge until she saw stars. Then he backhanded her, splitting her lip._

"_No! I'm not doing it!"_

"_I could make you!"_

_"You could try!" she challenged as her free hand discretely reached for the knife block on the counter._

X X X

The phone rang early the next morning, waking Kat from a deep sleep. She glanced at the clock and frowned. She still had an hour before she had to get up. Reaching across House for the phone, she answered it. "Kat Walsh."

"Kat, it's Wilson."

She sat up. "James? What's going on?"

"Joely's here. She's in the ER."

"What? You mean she didn't come home last night?"

"No. You need to come down here, and call the best lawyers you have. She's going to need one."

House stirred and opened one eye. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." She hung up and just sat there.

"What's up?" House inquired again.

"Joely never came home last night. She's in the ER. That was Wilson on the phone. I need to go down there."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. But he did tell me to call a lawyer."

House and Kat got dressed quickly and he offered to take her on the bike since it was faster. "Remind me to take you and get you a helmet later," he said as he handed his own helmet to her. "And proper riding gear."

She put the helmet on and then climbed on behind him. He gave her a few instructions on how to be a passenger and then they were off.

House made it there in record time and Kat followed him into the ER where Wilson was waiting. "The son of a bitch is still alive, but he's critical. She might not need that lawyer after all. Unless of course he sues her, which he probably will."

House gripped his cane. "He can't sue her if he's dead. Where is he? I'll kill him myself…"

Kat placed her hand on his arm and he glared at her. "Stop. You're not going anywhere near him. Where's Joely?"

"Over there," Wilson said, pointing to the curtain on the far end. "Go ahead. She's awake, but she's sedated."

When Kat left, Wilson took House aside. "We did a rape kit. If he does come out of this, he's going to prison. I talked to the detective on the scene. He says she'll probably get off with self defense based on the evidence, but she'll still need a lawyer."

"Son of a bitch…." House hissed as he gripped his cane so hard his knuckles were white. "What the hell was she doing at his house in the first place? I thought she hated the guy."

"Apparently she met him somewhere for dinner and then drove to his house for a nightcap. But he wouldn't let her leave. Wrecked her phone."

"Jesus…"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be her knight and shining armor, saving her from the big bad boyfriend?"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"She's just damaged and needy enough to be your type. And she needs someone right now."

"She's going to need months of therapy."

"Probably. And a shoulder to cry on when Mitch invades her dreams at night."

"You're not suggesting…"

"No…hell, I don't know. All I do know is that she's a good kid and she doesn't deserve the hell she's about to be put through. And since she came to you before going anywhere else means she trusts you. So step up, Wilson."

Wilson arched an eyebrow at his friend. "Speaking of stepping up, did you and Kat come here together?"

House looked down as he tapped his cane on the floor. "She asked me to move in with her. I caved."

"Wow. That's…wow."

"She loves me."

"She tell you that?"

House nodded and Wilson couldn't help but suppress a smile. "Not a word of this to anyone. Not yet. I don't want my private life blasted all over the hospital. It's nobody's business but mine and Kat's."

Wilson nodded. He liked and respected Kat enough to keep his mouth shut. "I won't say anything except congratulations, House. That's amazing."

"Don't make a big deal out of it."

"House…this is a big deal for you. It's a huge step."

"Oh come on. I asked Stacy to move in with me a week after I met her. Kat and I have been together for much longer."

"Yeah, and you're moving in with her, not the other way around. She'll take good care of you. I'm glad. If anyone deserves it, it's you. Don't screw it up."

House glared at his friend. "Why does everyone automatically assume I will? Can't you of all people have a little bit of faith in me for once?"

Wilson stepped back and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess. You're good for each other. It'll be great."

"You could've said that a minute ago," House growled.

* * *

_Poem -The Passionate Shepherd to His Love – C. Marlowe._

_Music that inspired the chapter:_

_This Boy's Life-End title_

_How High the Moon-Pat Suzuki_


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Only a week till camp NaNo. I wonder how many more chapters I can crank out before then. Hmmm.._  
**

**Chapter Sixteen**

House parked his motorcycle next to Kat's Porche and came into the house through the back door. He heard the music first off. "She's Some Kind of Wonderful" blasted through the Bose stereo on the kitchen counter as Kat danced to the beat while she stirred something on the stove. He quietly placed his helmet on a table and snuck up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist and made her squeak with surprise.

"Hey good lookin. Whatcha got cookin?"

"For a guy with a cane you're a stealthy bugger," she giggled as he nuzzled her neck with his scruff.

"Yeah, I'm sexy too," he whispered between kisses and nips to her earlobe.

"Yes you are…" she trailed off as she raised her arm and wrapped it around his neck as his free hand slid up under her shirt. "Mmm…that's good. Solved your latest case, I take it."

"Mhm," he murmured as he refreshed the love bite he'd given her a couple of days earlier, making it a nice dark color once again. "Rosa have the day off?"

"Yep. Hope ya like cream of potato bacon soup."

"I like anything with bacon. And is that fresh baked bread I smell?"

"I have a loaf in the oven to have with the soup. I hope that will be sufficient. I'm not much of a cook."

"Sounds good to me. Then we can work off all those carbs after dinner," he whispered as he continued to nuzzle her and slid his hand down lower until a cough came from the doorway. Joely stood there, arms folded across her chest as she watched them with annoyance.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"In a minute."

"I'll eat upstairs. Leave you two to…whatever."

"Don't be silly, you can eat in here," Kat told her as she wriggled away from House and handed him three bowls. "Here, make yourself useful. Earn your keep."

He rolled his eyes but took the bowls and put them on the table along with the spoons.

"How's it goin, kid?" he asked Joely while they ate. It felt strangely like family time to him, and he got a bit of a kick out of it. The only thing missing was his father belittling him for some trivial thing or another. He didn't miss that so much.

Joely shrugged and continued eating. "It's going."

"How's the pain?"

"It's there."

"Wow. Big talker tonight."

Joely slammed her spoon down on the table and glared at him. "You don't have to handle me with kid gloves, Greg," she hissed.

"Joely," Kat sighed in a bit of a warning tone.

Joely glared back at Kat. "You're no better! Both of you are treating me like I'm this…delicate flower that's going to fall apart if you do or say the wrong thing. I'm fine!"

"You're not acting fine," House snapped back. "When was the last time you saw Dr. Carter?"

"My therapy sessions are none of your business."

"Or lack, thereof," he muttered. "You think it's all just going to go away? It won't. Not by itself. You think we can't hear you scream when you wake up from one of your nightmares?"

"The therapy isn't helping!"

"How can it? You haven't given it a fair shot! These things take time. A couple of sessions aren't enough. It's only been a week. The nightmares are only going to get worse if you don't talk about them with a professional and Dr. Carter is the best shrink on the payroll."

Joely stood up. "Just because you and Kat are playing house doesn't give you permission to play doctor with me. You can go to hell! Both of you!" Then she turned and stormed out of the room, leaving both Kat and House in a shocked silence. House broke it by wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Our little girl is growing up."

"Oh can it, Greg! You were a big help,"Kat snapped at him.

"I do what I can," he said with a proud smile and went back to eating.

Kat stared at the doorway like she thought Joely was going to return. "I don't know what to do with her."

"She's messed up. She'll get over it, but she needs a lot of help. Keep encouraging her to see Carter. He's really good."

"And if she won't?"

"I'll put her on a 72 hour psych hold and she won't have a choice but to talk to him."

Kat's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

House grinned as he slathered some butter on a piece of bread. "I can do a lot of things."

Kat got up and walked around the table, sitting on his good leg as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm eating," he stated between chews.

"So you are. But you're almost finished, aren't you?"

When he finished and swallowed, following up with a sip of water, he wrapped his arms around her. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm in a bit of a naughty mood. Perhaps you'd like to help me with that."

He grinned. "A naughty housekeeper mood perhaps?"

She jumped into character right away and climbed off his lap, then she lowered her head. "I'm sorry dinner wasn't to your satisfaction, Dr. House."

He suppressed a grin. This was going to be fun. He loved it when she let his dominant side come out to play once in awhile and she had no problem taking whatever he threw at her. The naughty secretary scenario they played the day after he moved in was especially enjoyable when they locked themselves in her study for an hour. Sometimes it shocked him the things she let him get away with.

"Tell me about it. You call soup and bread being adequate sustenance after a ten hour workday? What is this? Prison?"

"I'm sorry, sir," she mumbled, picking a piece of lint off her skirt.

"I'm this close to kicking your sorry ass to the street. I have a line of women just waiting to take your place. Women who actually know how to cook a decent meal."

She looked up, scared. "Oh please, Dr. House. I need the money...my poor mother has to have surgery next month and..."

"Not my problem. The only reason I keep you around is because you keep this place spotless and because you look hot in your uniform. Speaking of which, why aren't you wearing your uniform this evening?"

"It...it's in the wash...and then you came home early. I didn't have time to change..."

"Save it!" he shouted. "I'm sick of your pathetic excuses!" He stood up and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you see fit, Dr. House. I know I need to be punished."

"Oh, this goes way beyond punishment. You need to convince me why I should keep you. I want you to beg."

"How..."

"Getting down on your knees is a good start."

She didn't even hesitate in doing so and for some reason that made him hot, seeing her in such a submissive position.

"Please, Dr. House. Let me stay. I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

He pulled the chair closer, his erection obvious through his pants. "I think you know what you have to do. So make it count, or out you go."

Kat smiled as she unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and reached in to free his semi-erect cock. One lick had him at full salute and he groaned, glad he was sitting down or he would've fallen down.

One thing about Kat that he loved was her ability to make him feel amazing all over. He knew that giving him head wasn't at the top of her list of things to do, but when they were playing, she somehow seemed to enjoy it. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and she grunted a little but kept going until he gestured to his lap for her to straddle him. She hiked up her skirt and straddled his good leg as she let him fill her and they both groaned at the contact. House buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her to hold her against him as she moved up and down slowly. She knew exactly how he liked it and knew exactly how to please.

"God..." he mumbled as he grabbed one of her breasts and fastened his mouth on it, causing her to arch her back and move faster.

"Yes!" she gasped and jerked against him when the first orgasm took her by surprise. He moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention as he thrust up into her and came to his own climax.

Kat threw her head back when the second orgasm hit her and he kissed his way up her neck before he found her mouth and forced it open under his. They stayed joined together for several minutes before his good leg got tired and she eased off of him.

"So can I keep my job, Dr. House?" she inquired with a saucy grin.

All he could do was nod. "For now."

X X X

Wilson passed Joely in the hall wearing a blue bathrobe and he stopped in his tracks and did a double take when he realized it was her. "Joely?"

"Hi James," she sighed.

"What...what're you doing here? Dressed like that? Are you here for treatment of some sort?"

"You could say that. You could also say that I've been put on a 72 hour psych hold by the one and only Dr. House."

"He didn't..."

She nodded. "He did. It was an intervention of sorts. Kat was totally in on it."

"Well if House did that, he obviously felt it was necessary. He doesn't do stuff like that just to be a jerk."

Joely arched an eyebrow and Wilson gave her a sheepish grin. "Okay that's not entirely true. But my guess is that he feels you need more help and this was the only solution."

"A little extreme, wouldn't you say?"

"House does most things to the extreme."

She snorted. "That's an understatement. He and Kat have been christening just about every room in the house since he moved in. I'm probably better off here anyway."

Wilson glanced at his watch for lack of something to say. "I was just on my way to get lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little."

"We can eat in my office. What can I get you?"

"Chicken salad sandwich, fries and a Coke, please."

"Done. I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable. My office door is unlocked."

Ten minutes later, Wilson returned with a tray full of food and they ate in a comfortable silence. "So things aren't great at home?" he asked her.

"They're just ducky if you like knowing that Kat and Greg could just stop what they're doing and start going at it like horny teenagers at the drop of a hat."

Wilson, clearly happy for his friend, tried to stifle a laugh. "I see."

"That's not the worst of it. It's that they treat me like I'm five, like I'm their daughter or something."

"Kat thinks very highly of you and she loves you like you were her own. You can't fault her for that. She's worried about you, that's all."

"She tell you that?"

"Yes. She's worried that you won't bounce back from what happened. She's afraid you'll leave."

Joely looked down at her plate. "She has Greg now. What does she need me for?"

"Is that what you think?"

"What am I supposed to think? She and I were good friends and we had a great working relationship. It all changed when Greg came into the picture. Then I became just an assistant, not her friend."

"She still thinks of you as a friend. That won't change. But House makes her happy in a way you can't. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yeah but...I just wish...never mind. It's stupid."

"Tell me."

Joely looked down at her sandwich and merely picked at her fries. "How much of what happened to me does Dr. House know?"

At first Wilson wasn't sure what she was talking about but then he realized. "Not much. He pretty much came to his own conclusion. Why?"

"He stopped with the virgin and purity jokes since..."

"He might be an ass but he's not completely insensitive to other people's feelings. He likes you. He thinks you're a good person, and if Kat's worried, he worries too. That's probably why he put you on a psych hold. What happened? You stopped going to your therapy sessions?"

"They weren't working."

"Stuff like this takes time. You had a horrible experience and nobody expects you to come out of this like nothing ever happened."

"Mitch is still alive," she murmured as she stabbed at her fries. "He stole from me. He stole something very important to me and I'll never get it back!" Tears were falling freely down her cheeks but she made no effort to wipe them away. "He's going to come after me. I'm going to have to get out of town."

Wilson put his burger down and moved to sit next to her. She didn't flinch when he put his arm around her shoulders. "He's going to jail. He won't be able to come after you. And he's still in the ICU. He's not out of the woods yet."

"I wouldn't give him what he wanted. But then he took it anyway."

"You should be telling this to Dr. Carter. He's very good."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"Talking it out is important and I'd like to help but I'm really not the right person for this."

Joely pushed away her plate and stood up suddenly. "Fine. I'll go see Dr. Carter then. Sorry to have bothered you, Dr. Wilson. I won't bore you with my problems again, I promise."

"Wait..."

But before he could reach her, she was gone.

* * *

_**She's Some Kind of Wonderful - Grand Funk Railroad**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Firs things first:**

**To Anon:** Since you chose to hide behind a guest account, I can't respond to your review in a PM so now EVERYONE gets to see my response to you here.

Your review (if you want to call it that):

_Anon:Feel for Joely here and House is being an ass! He's no right to tell others that therapy works - he refused it, so he can't try to push it on others makes him an ass and hypocritical! As for the sex, no wonder Joely thinking of leaving, its getting a bit boring._

Since when did House refuse therapy? Nolan was going to move House to another hospital but he begged him not to because he WANTED TO GET BETTER. And he stayed getting therapy for a year. It was also implied in the finale that House had gone back to Nolan, or at least tried to. That seems to indicate he thinks therapy works.

Your review also implied that Joely is a voyeur, which is ridiculous-Joely gets annoyed by House and Kat having sex all the time, not turned on. If you think you can write better sex scenes BRING IT ON. I'd love to hear your ideas. Seriously.

In the future, don't be a coward. Get an account and let people answer you, otherwise you're just being a jerk and you're no better than the other flamers out there.

Well, I feel much better now, don't you? On we go...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Can we talk?" Joely asked Kat as they sat down to breakfast.

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking a lot. And talking with Dr. Carter. And for the record I want to say that you and Greg were right and thanks for backing him up. I really do need a lot of time to get over what happened and I was stupid to think I could be cured after a mere few sessions. Anyway, what I want to say is that I think it's time for me to move out."

Kat sat back in her chair like she'd been slapped. "Why?"

"I just...need to be on my own now. I can support myself, thanks to you. I've been saving up for a long time. And I've been offered a job."

"I didn't know you were looking."

"I wasn't. It just sort of...fell into my lap. Dr. Foreman offered me a job as his personal assistant. I kinda came to his rescue one day and he practically hired me on the spot. I wouldn't be moving very far, but I want to be closer to the hospital. So I guess this is my two week's notice."

Kat sighed. It wasn't that she hadn't been expecting it, she just didn't think it would be so soon. "Are you sure about this?"

Joely nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "I really appreciate you giving me this job. I loved it, and you're an amazing woman to work for. But now Greg's here. You two don't need me lurking around."

"Is that why you're leaving? Because you're uncomfortable?"

"No, that's not it. I admit it was a little rough in the beginning. But I've gotten past all that. I'm really happy that you found him, Kat. He makes you happy and I know he's happy, even though he doesn't show it half the time. It's just best for me if I have my own place, ya know? And you'll see me around the hospital. We can still have lunch sometimes."

Kat smiled. "You realize Greg is going to test the limits with you at every turn right?"

"Oh yeah, Dr. Foreman warned me about all that. I think I can handle him. Hell, I was living with him too, ya know," she laughed.

"Speak of the devil," Kat said as House entered the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee machine.

"My ears were on fire. What's going on?"

Joely stood up. "I have to get some work done. I'll see you later. Bye Greg."

"Cya, kid."

Kat sighed and stood up, managed a small smile for House's benefit and then left the kitchen as well. She fully expected him to follow her and he did, all the way to the bedroom.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What just happened?"

Kat sat on the edge of the bed and folded her hands in her lap. "Joely quit. She's moving out."

"Oh, that. Yeah I know," he said as he took a long sip of his coffee and leaned against the dresser.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I heard about Foreman offering her the job as his PA. I figured it would only make sense for her to want to move out, get some place closer to the hospital. I even offered my apartment to her but she turned me down."

Kat narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew?"

He shrugged. "Stuff like this spreads like wildfire in a matter of minutes. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it."

"I haven't been at the hospital since Wednesday. Today is Sunday. How would I know?"

"Ya know, sooner or later the kids have to leave the nest. The only difference here is that she's not your kid."

"I know. It's just...she's so good. So efficient. Where am I going to find another PA?"

"You will. Just like you found her. I'll even help you."

Kat laughed out loud. "Yeah right. Like I'm going to let you do that. I heard about the Survivor-esque hiring technique you pulled off years ago."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he chuckled as he put his cup down on the dresser and sat next to her on the bed. Then he leaned over and kissed her once, very softly. She could taste the coffee on his lips and they were warm as they brushed against hers. For a few minutes they just sat there, kissing back and forth until she began to feel warm all over and pulled him closer. Her fingers buried in his hair as they fell back against the mattress and rolled so he was on top of her, smiling.

He placed soft kisses on her forehead, the tip of her nose, both cheeks and then finally her mouth, slipping his tongue past her lips as she sighed. When his lips traveled down her neck, she sighed again. It was a very content sigh, one he'd grown very fond of.

"Tell me," she whispered as she gently stroked his scruffy jaw.

"What?"

"You know what."

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes with confusion. "Obviously I don't."

"It's three little words."

House rolled his eyes. "Oh, _those_ words. Why do you need me to say them? Aren't my actions enough?"

"Everyone needs to hear it sometimes."

He sighed. "The last time I said it...this happened," he said and gestured to his leg.

"That was then, this is now. What are you afraid of, Greg?" she asked. Her voice was soft and she was still caressing his face in that gentle way he liked. "You know I love you...and I hope that you return those feelings."

He nodded, his eyes closed as he continued to hold her close. "I've only said the words a few times in my whole life and each time turned into nothing but disaster. I don't...I don't want to risk that again."

"Who was the last person you said them to?"

"Cuddy."

"Oh, the former Dean of Medicine?"

House nodded and rolled onto his back as he rubbed his hands over his face. "She and I went to school together back in the day, had a brief fling but remained friends. She got me the job at PPTH. We gave a relationship another try a couple years ago but it was a hot mess. I made the mistake of telling her I loved her because it was what she wanted to hear. I said a lot of things because I thought it would make her happy. But nothing I ever said or did was good enough."

Kat was very interested in the story and she gave House's hand a squeeze. "Go on. What happened?"

"She claimed she didn't want to change me, but it was a lie. Everybody lies. And I couldn't live up to her standards. We had a scare, I thought she was dying so I went back on the vicodin and she broke up with me because of it. I temporarily lost it and drove a car through her dining room window, thus sending me to prison for awhile. I never saw her again. So there's your explanation of how three little words scare me to death. Maybe one day I'll say them, but not yet. You'll have to accept that for now."

Kat nodded and she felt sad, which House immediately picked up on. "I don't want your pity or your sympathy," he snapped.

"It's not pity. And I'll never lie to you. I promise."

"Everybody lies. The only variable is about what."

"I don't play games like that. The whole point of loving someone is knowing the worst thing about them and it's still okay. I know you haven't told me anything about your past, what your childhood was like. I can only assume it wasn't a happy time because you never talk about it. I could tell you some not so nice things about my childhood too but that would just depress us both so..."

"So let's not depress each other," he said and kissed her again. His tongue swept against hers and she let out another content sigh. As they made love to each other, his mind was on overdrive. He loved her. He knew it. But for some reason, he just couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. He had no problem with showing her. He just hoped that would be sufficient.

X X X

Joely was on her way to Wilson's office when she was intercepted by two police officers. "Joely Farmer?"

"Yes."

One cop took the cuffs on his belt and stepped forward. "Please turn around, place your hands on your head."

To say she was stunned was an understatement, but she still complied. "What? Why?"

"You're under arrest for the murder of Mitchell Goldman."

"What?" she gasped.

Wilson, having heard the commotion, came out of his office, as did House when he saw the police go past.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Wilson demanded as they slapped the cuffs on Joely's wrists.

House also came out into the hall when he heard the commotion and saw the cops go past his office. "The bastard died on the operating table an hour ago," House said softly. "He started bleeding internally and they couldn't find the bleed in time. I just found out a little while ago. I didn't think they'd come after her this quickly."

"Joely, do not say anything," Wilson told her as she was being led away. "We'll call your lawyer."

X X X

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck and started pacing. "What the hell? They said he was going to make it."

House shrugged. "Shit happens. She'll be okay. The lawyer said she has a good case. She'll get off on self defense."

"I hope so. I can't see her in prison."

"She won't go to prison. Kat's got a team of cracker jack lawyers. She won't let Joely go to the big house." House watched his friend pace the room, a small smile tugged at his lips. "You like her."

"What? Yeah, I do. So?"

"It's been a long time since you've been so unhinged. Why don't you just bite the bullet and ask her out already? You like each other, that much is obvious."  
"Maybe...yeah...no. Hell, I dunno. Let's work on getting her out of jail first."

As if on cue, Wilson's office phone rang and he hit the speakerphone button when he saw it was Kat calling.

"She's being held on bail, but if she pays it, she can go home, since she's not a flight risk. Alan Walker says it's an open and shut case. They have all the evidence they need to prove she acted in self defense."

"What's the bail set at?"

"$100,000. Don't worry, James. I'll take care of it. But I'm on my way to a meeting and I can't cancel it on such short notice. Can you go pick her up from the police station?"

House smirked at that. Did she even have to ask?

"Of course. I'll leave right now."

"Thanks. Tell Greg I'll be home a bit late tonight but Rosa will have dinner waiting for him."

"Duly noted," House called out, to which he heard Kat laugh. "Figures you'd be there listening silently. Eavesdropper."

"Wanton slut," House shot back.

"Takes one to know one. Bye, boys." There was a click and she was gone.

Wilson smirked. "Wanton slut, huh?"

"Shut up."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay and the lack of responding to your reviews. My son had eye surgery this past week and so I've been busy playing Nurse, Mom, Wife and Cook :) Needless to say, I've been busy busy. And tomorrow, Camp NaNoWriMo begins so I don't know how often I'll get a chance to post this. I'm about a chapter ahead and if I meet my daily word goal for my nano fic, I can continue to work/post on this one. If not, well, you guys might be waiting awhile for an update. Ye be warned.**_

_** Anyway, I just want to thank you all for taking the time to review the last chapter. I'm not sure I'll get a chance to reply to them as I usually do but I'll certainly try now that things have settled down again here.**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Wilson arrived at the police station and only had to wait a few minutes before Joely was brought out. As soon as she saw him, she broke free of the officer and practically jumped into Wilson's arms, holding onto him for dear life. He almost fell over but his arms instantly went around her and he held her to him for a minute.

"Thank God it's you and not Greg. Although I would've hugged anyone at this point," she mumbled against his shirt. "Thanks for coming so quickly. Where's Kat?"

"She said she had a meeting to go to."

Joely's face fell. "Oh."

Wilson saw her disappointment. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well...yeah. She was supposed to go with me to look at an apartment this afternoon. Before all this happened, of course."

Without even thinking, Wilson smiled. "I can go with you."

Joely looked up at him, and then glanced at her watch. "Don't you have to go back to the hospital?"

"No, Foreman let me go early. So if you want me to come along, I'm game. It's not good to go alone to things like this anyway."

She nodded. "Well...if you're sure."

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Come on."

He pulled up to an apartment building in one of the nicer neighborhoods near PPTH. "This is a nice area. Are you sure you can afford this?"

"Yeah. I don't even have to buy furniture. The guy who lives there has to leave the country and he can't take his furniture with him. So I got a deal."

Joely met with the building manager, a middle aged guy who seemed nice enough. He took them to the top floor, which was the only unit up there. "Here we are. You'll want to jump on this, miss. It won't be on the market for long. I have someone coming by tonight if you don't snap it up."

The place was huge. It had tall floor to ceiling windows all around, hardwood floors and a very open layout. A large fireplace split the living room from the kitchen and was double sided so one could enjoy it from either room. It had clearly been decorated by a professional. The soft leather furniture and modern decor were in a man's taste of course but with some work, she'd make it her own. The master bedroom had an ensuite bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and separate shower, and there was a second bedroom and a den. Joely was sold. "How many square feet is this?"

"1800. Rent is $1200 a month. I'll need first month's rent at signing, plus utilities. You get one parking space in the underground garage and a storage locker."

Joely looked at Wilson. "What do you think?"

"If you like it, go for it. It's pretty nice."

"I'll need a reference too," the man told her. The way he was looking at her gave Wilson the creeps. He almost told her not to take it, but she had stars in her eyes and it seemed that nobody would be able to talk her out of it. He'd just have to keep an eye on her, that's all.

"I'm sure Kat will give you one," Wilson told her.

The man looked Wilson up and down. "You her father or something?"

"Nope," Wilson said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a possessive gesture. "So get her the forms she has to fill out so we can get out of here."

Fifteen minutes later, Joely filled out the application, put down a deposit and promised she'd fax over her reference as soon as possible. When they left, she arched an eyebrow at Wilson. "What was that?"

"The guy was looking at you as if you were an item on the menu. Do yourself, and me a favor. Get a deadbolt and an alarm system. I don't trust that guy as far as I can throw him."

Her eyes widened. "You don't think..."

"Probably not, but you can never be too careful these days. Now, it's getting late and I'm hungry. How about dinner?"

"I'd love it. Besides, I'm sure Greg and Kat will enjoy an evening to themselves."

X X X

Kat came home from her meeting just in time for dinner. House was already in the kitchen drinking a beer and talking to Rosa. When he saw Kat, he gave her one of his most wicked smiles. It was the kind of smile that made her instantly aroused. It drove her crazy a lot of the time because he knew the power he had over her and he used it whenever possible.

"Is Joely back yet?" she inquired as Rosa took her things to put away.

"No. Wilson took her to see some apartment and..."

Kat gasped. "Oh God! I totally forgot about that. She's going to kill me. I promised I'd go with her to look at and it and..."

House placed his hands on her shoulders, calming her instantly. "Relax, Wilson took her, everything's fine."

"Did she get it?"

"Yeah I think so. Wilson took her out for dinner after so don't worry. She's in good hands. She said she needs to use you as a reference so there should be an email from the building manager waiting for you."

"Great. Then let's eat. I'm starved."

They ate dinner in usual silence. House rarely talked as he ate, as his appetite was relentless and he often had second and even third helpings. Kat wondered sometimes how he managed to stay so thin but she knew he had been using her home gym since he moved in.

"So what time do you think Wilson will bring Joely home tonight?" she asked him as they sipped their coffee and had dessert.

House shrugged. "Late, I hope. After spending a few hours in the clink she was probably going nuts for wanting out."

"Speaking from personal experience are you?" she asked with a grin.

"You have no idea."

"I'm guessing they didn't have any decent eye candy in prison."

"There was one doctor working in the clinic who was hot. She works for me now," he grinned as he stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth.

Kat thought about his team members. "Adams?"

"Yep. Long story short, she wasn't happy working there, so I did her a favor and got her fired. Then when I got out, she came to me."

Kat gave her head a shake. "Just like that?"

"Yep. I'm that good."

"Oh, I know how good you are, Dr. House," she said as her hand reached for his across the table and stroked his.

He swallowed his last bit of cake and got up from the table without a word, pulling her along behind him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We have the house to ourselves...or until Wilson brings Joely back. Might as well make the most of it."

"And when she's all moved out, then what?" Kat smirked.

"Then things will really heat up."

X X X

Wilson's car pulled up in the driveway and Joely smiled at him. "Thanks for today. Picking me up, for dinner, and well...everything."

"My pleasure. It was actually fun. Well, except the picking you up from jail part. I did like the way you showed your appreciation though," he chuckled.

"I was just so glad to be out of there."

"I'll bet."

She glanced at her watch, and then up at the house. It looked dark. "It's still early. Would you like a drink? One for the road, as they say. I sure could use one."

Wilson smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He followed her into the house and she led him downstairs to the games room. "I wonder where Kat and House are," Wilson said, trying to make idle chit-chat.

"I'll give you three guesses. And the first two don't count. Why do you think I brought you down here? It's quieter."

Wilson laughed and then walked over to the pool table. As usual, it was set up for a game. "Do you play?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm good too."

"Oh? How good?"

"I've won tournaments."

"You're a hustler," he teased as he grabbed a stick off the wall.

"Nah, I just play well and I'm not a hustler if I warn people ahead of time how good I am. It's their own stupidity if they want to take me on."

"I think House is rubbing off on you," Wilson laughed and then gestured to the balls on the table. "Ladies first."

"What, no wager? I thought you were a bettin' man."

Wilson looked intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

Joely brushed some chalk on the tip of her cue and lined up her shot. "I win, I get another date. Wherever I want." She made her shot, a powerful one, that sank two striped balls in the corner pockets.

"And if I win?" _Although it looks unlikely already_, he thought to himself as he watched her take another shot and sink one more striped ball.

She thought about it. Images of making out with James in her new apartment caused her to miss her next shot.

"I'll cook you dinner once I'm all settled into the apartment."

"Hmm, it has been awhile since anyone's cooked for me. You're on."

"Good. It's your shot."

They played the first game, Joely won, but neither of them were ready to call it quits yet. "Best of three?" he asked as he set up a new game.

"Totally."

"Care to up the stakes?"

"What did you have in mind?" she asked as she poured herself another drink and noticed his glass was empty. "Another drink?"

"I have to drive," he reminded her.

"And I have a guest room you can stay in."

"Wouldn't House have a field day with that?" Wilson groaned as he imagined the ways House would mock him.

"It's up to you. It's a bit of a drive to your place from here and I'd hate for you to end up with a DUI and end up in jail. Believe me, you do NOT want to spend more than a few minutes in that hell hole."

Wilson nodded. "With any luck I'll be gone before House is even up."

"That's true. How does he get away with that anyway?"

"Habit. Foreman chooses to pick his battles. That's not one of them."

"I see, so you were saying about the stakes?"

Wilson merely smiled at her. "I win tonight, I get a goodnight kiss. And not only that, you have to at least pretend to like it."

She giggled and turned a becoming shade of pink. "I don't think I'll need to pretend."

An hour later, Joely had lost two out of three games. She summed it up to being very nicely intoxicated and she was a good sport about it.

"Looks like you owe me a home cooked meal," Wilson laughed as they walked back upstairs, both slightly tipsy. "Now, is this the part where you tell me you can't cook?"

"No, I can. When Rosa has the night off, I cook for Kat and I. She hasn't complained yet."

Meanwhile, House was up to use the bathroom when he heard talking in the hallway. He quietly limped to the door and listened to the voices. One was definitely Joely but the other sounded a lot like Wilson. He was tempted to fling the door open and embarrass them both, but he had a better idea. He returned to bed, set the alarm clock to go off at a certain time and went back to the door to listen.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Joely smiled at Wilson and was about to leave when he cleared his throat loudly.

"I believe you've forgotten part of our bargain," he said as he took a step closer to her. "A deal's a deal."

"I had no intention of backing out..." she said but was silenced when Wilson's lips captured hers in a soft kiss, much like the one he gave her that night at the lake. The only difference was that Joely responded by sliding her hands up his chest and linking them around his neck as she opened her mouth under his. _Oh yes, now this was a real kiss!_ She thought to herself as it deepened and became more passionate. _And I'm in big trouble!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I suddenly got more shifts at work and I'm still working on camp NaNo. I'm trying not to leave you guys hanging but RL is kicking my ass right now. Anyway, enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

The alarm went off and House quickly hit the snooze button so it wouldn't wake Kat but she still stirred. "Mmm time to get up already?" she yawned.

"No, but I have some stuff I have to take care of this morning. Go back to sleep."

She glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:30. "What do you possibly have to do that requires you of all people to be up at this god forsaken hour?"

He wondered that himself for a moment, but then remembered that Wilson would be getting up shortly, if he hadn't already.

"Wilson stayed the night. I am required to mock him. Endlessly."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Oh leave him alone, Greg. He and Joely probably had too much to drink so he didn't want to drive home. It doesn't mean they had sex. And I doubt Joely is even ready to consider that step just yet."

"Maybe not but they were necking in the hall for a good several minutes before calling it a night."

Kat giggled. "Really?"

"Yep." He grabbed his jeans when Kat reached for his hand and tugged on it.

"I always liked that term. _Necking_. It sounds so…naughty and…"

He looked at her with interest and returned to bed where he gathered her up in his arms. "How about playing tonsil hockey?"

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "Another good one."

"Or...sucking face?"

"Oh yeah!"

He kissed her with deep, open mouthed kisses, his tongue slid against hers and she responded in kind. He kissed her all over, his morning scruff a little rougher than usual and she practically purred when his head moved lower and his chin scraped her inner thigh.

Wilson was temporarily forgotten.

X X X

Sometime later, both House and Kat entered the kitchen to find Wilson and Joely sitting at the table eating breakfast in companionable silence. "Well, well. What do we have here?" House grinned as he headed for the coffee maker.

"Breakfast," Wilson replied between bites of bacon. "Joely had to prove that she can actually cook for when she invites me to dinner at her new place."

"Party at Joely's," House laughed. "I'm so there. Or is this a _private_ party?"

Joely sighed. "It's not official until I get a call from the guy who owns the place."

"Judging by the way he was staring at you? You've got nothing to worry about."

Kat frowned at Wilson. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you better lock your doors at night," House replied.

"Joely, are you sure about this? You could keep looking," Kat told her, already feeling worried. House placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, telling her to stay out of it.

"You haven't seen this place. It's awesome, and it's fully furnished. I hardly have to buy much at all. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, Kat, she'll be fine. She's got Wilson to watch out for her." House looked at his friend, and gave him a look. "Right, Wilson?"

Wilson suppressed a groan. "That's right."

Later that afternoon, House found Wilson in the cafeteria eating a salad. "So? How was it?" House inquired as he sat down and took a huge bite of his reuben.

Wilson blinked. "How was what?"

"Your hot date last night with the kid."

"There was nothing hot about it. Well, not really."

"Yeah, not until you brought her home and spent ten minutes sucking face in the hallway."

Wilson's eyes widened and he even blushed. "You...you heard us out there?"

"Yep. So what's the deal? You two are going to start seeing each other or what?"

"I.."

"She's certainly needy enough. Especially after what she's been through. Who better to be her support, her shoulder to cry on? You've got that down to a science."

Wilson ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "But she's so young..."

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it. You like her, she obviously likes you. You're both consenting adults so what's the problem?"

"None...I guess."

"Good. Then suck it up and ask her out again."

"Maybe. Where could I take her?"

"Anywhere. You could take her to the park across the street and feed the ducks and she'd be happy. Baby steps, Wilson. She's pretty raw and vulnerable right now. Why don't you try this the old fashioned way. A few innocent dates, feel things out and then..."

"It didn't feel like baby steps last night," Wilson said. "She's um...a very good kisser."

House grinned. "Always a plus. So? Call her. Ask her out again. I highly doubt she's going to say no."

X X X

Joely knocked on the door of Wilson's office and when she heard "come in," she opened the door and bounced in. "I got the apartment!"

He looked up and smiled at her enthusiasm, noting the way her breasts bounced under her tank top. "That's great."

"Isn't it? I'm just on my way to put down a deposit and first month's rent and then I can move in at the end of the month." She flopped down in the chair across from his desk, clearly worn out from excitement. "I need to get some essentials though. Sheets and all that fun stuff. Kat is letting me take my bed with me because it's comfy and I love it."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

She looked surprised at first. "Really? Are you able to just take off like that?"

He shrugged. "I don't have any more patients to see today. And if I'm needed, they'll page me." He closed the file that was open on his desk and stood up. "But first, I need more caffeine. Wanna stop at Starbucks on the way?"

Joely smiled and stood up as well. "It's a date."

After a quick stop at Starbucks for caffeine, Wilson took Joely to drop off her deposit and sign a few more things, and then to the nearest Bed Bath and Beyond for the necessities. They each took a shopping cart and went around the store. Joely would continuously ask Wilson what she needed and he proved somewhat helpful except when she'd ask for his opinion.

"Get whatever you like. It's your place, so it should come down to what you want, not what anyone else would want," he would keep telling her, which only served to frustrate her. But at the end of the day, she got all the essential things she would need and then Wilson took her out for dinner.

"Wow, first Starbucks and now this," she said as she observed the fine restaurant he'd taken her to. It was definitely one of the more upscale places in town, and one she'd always wondered about but could never afford. "I've always wanted to come here. I've heard great things about it."

"It's great. The food is amazing and the service is even better." Just then, their server was at their side, waiting to take their drink order. "We'll have a bottle of the Rodney Strong Cabernet," Wilson told him with an air of confidence that astounded Joely and impressed her.

"I love Rodney Strong. I've never had the cabernet though," she smiled as she gazed over the menu, trying not to be shocked at the prices. But Wilson saw her expression and placed his hand over hers.

"The bacon-wrapped filet is amazing here. It's what I usually have."

"That sounds good. But then anything is good that's wrapped in bacon."

Wilson chuckled and nodded. "That's true."

There was silence between them until the server returned with their wine. Wilson tasted it, nodded that it was fine, and once both glasses were filled, ordered for Joely and then himself.

"Wow, classy," she giggled as she reached for her glass.

"I like to wine and dine, what can I say?" Wilson chuckled as he also reached for his glass. "I think a toast is in order. If you don't mind, that is."

Joely paused from taking a sip and nodded. "By all means."

"Here's to...your new job and your new apartment. I hope you're happy in both. You deserve it."

They clinked glasses and drank, still looking at each other. The wine was the perfect temperature and slid smoothly down her throat.

"Thanks. Wow, this is really nice wine."

"Yeah. It's one of the better ones of that collection."

"So when will you move in?"

"Next week. I need to get everything in order. I'm not going to bother getting a land line. I use my PDA and it never leaves my side. So it'll just be the utilities and cable I'll need to set up. I can start moving my things over whenever I want."

"My Volvo can fit quite a lot of stuff. I can help you if you want."

Joely's eyes widened. "I don't want to put you out or anything. I don't have that much stuff and Kat said she'd hire some guys to come and move my bed."

Wilson nodded. "Well I expect you to hold up your end of our deal once you're all settled," he smiled seductively at her and she blushed as pink as her shirt.

X X X

"Three time's a charm," Lisa Cuddy muttered under her breath as she knocked on the door of House's apartment for the third time that week. After a couple of minutes, she pressed her ear to the door to listen for any signs of life, but there were none. "Damnit, House!" she cursed as she sulked back to her car and sat behind the wheel. "Where the hell are you?"

X X X

On the other end of town, House and Kat were stretched out on the floor of the library in front of a crackling fire with nothing but the chenille throw to cover them. What started as a simple evening full of rest and relaxation turned into wanton lust that started when she simply placed her hand on his stubbled cheek and smiled. Now he was back to the journal he'd been reading when she interrupted him in the first place.

Curious as to why she was looking at him, he glanced up from the journal.

"Interesting article?" she asked, her voice a little deeper than usual.

He knew that voice. It reminded him of a young Kathleen Turner. Deep, and a little bit breathless. Definitely sexy as hell.

"Yes, actually. Are you going to let me finish reading it this time?"

"It certainly has your undivided attention." She glanced down at the author. "Dr. Allison Cameron..."

She felt House squirm a little and he even winced at the mention of her name. _Interesting_, Kat thought.

"Who's that?"

"She was one of my fellows back in the day. She was married to Dr. Chase."

"The good looking Aussie doctor?"

"Yeah."

"But not anymore, I take it."

"Nope. She left him, and the hospital a couple of years ago."

Kat put that in the back of her mind to ask about her another time, since House was clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

She sat up, stretched and then got to her feet. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up in a few minutes. I just want to finish reading this."

"Alright."

She went to the door and then glanced back at him. He looked so amazingly sexy when he had his glasses on. Without looking up he said, "I thought you were going to bed."

Kat rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving House to chuckle silently to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I'm back. Did ya miss me?**_

_**Camp NaNo had potential but I got too many shifts at work that cut into my writing time so I decided to give up and finish the story on my own time. Maybe once I finish this story. I did get 2/3 of the way through before I realized it was a lost cause and there was no way I was going to be able to catch up in time for Sept 1. Oh well. November is more important to me anyway.**_

_**So here we are back to this story. I'm not quite done with it yet so I don't know how many more chapters there will be. My best guess is 5 but again, no clue. So just sit back and enjoy the ride :D**_

_**And while you're waiting for another chapter update, give one of my fellow writing buddies a looksee. Brighid45 has an amazing Treatment series, and Hilandmum's There's a Place for Us and Unconditional Love are all great House stories. **_

_**Okay, enough rambling. I need to head off to work shortly so here's the next chapter for ya. Reviews are love!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

House woke up earlier than Kat for a change, but only because his stomach was rumbling. However, the sight of her wearing next to nothing as she slept next to him, laying on her back posed in a somewhat provocative way made his morning wood stand at attention. He leaned over and gently placed kisses all over her face and neck until she stirred and rolled over onto her side, facing away from him.

Of course, that only served as a challenge to House and he spooned up against her, rubbing himself against her back and gently squeezing her breast. "Wakey wakey."

"Mmm..what time is it?"

"Playtime," he whispered as he nudged the tip of his cock against her.

"Greg..." she began to protest but he leaned over and kissed her at the same time he slipped inside, finding her already wet for him.

"Shhh...you'll wake Joely," he warned. "Unless you'd like to remind her of one of the reasons she wanted to leave. It's her last morning in this house. I'm all for giving her quite a send-off if you are."

"You're so bad!" she giggled, but then gasped when he gave a deep thrust and nipped at her neck. "Yep. And you get off on it, don't you?" he whispered in her ear as his hand slipped down the front of her body and stroked her.

"Oh God, yes! Greg!"

She felt his scruff rub against her skin as he kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders. But she was getting close, and his slow strokes weren't doing it for her anymore.

"Faster...oh god Greg..."

He did what she asked and they collapsed with him lying on her back, legs intertwined and bathed in sweat. "Well, that's a hell of a way to begin the day," she giggled as she untangled herself from him and got up.

"I thought so. Are you volunteering today?"

"No, I have a meeting downtown. But I might be tempted to come by for a visit later," she said, coyly.

He nodded as he reached for his clothes. "I might be needed in surgery for my patient. But come by anyway, I should be done by then. Don't miss me too much," he grinned before he gave her a quick peck and went downstairs.

X X X

Cuddy stood in the doorway of Wilson's office and knocked. To say he looked surprised was an understatement.

"Well...hello stranger," he said with a pleasant smile as he got up to greet her.

"Hi. Where've you been?"

"Around. I've taken a sabbatical."

"From..."

"It's not important. Where's House?"

Wilson glanced at his watch. "He's in surgery."

"Oh," she said, looking disappointed. "How is he?"

"He's good. Is that why you came here? To see him?"

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked as she shut the door behind her. "Is he seeing someone?"

"Actually, yes. And he's happy."

Cuddy looked at him in disbelief. "House doesn't know how to be happy."

Wilson couldn't help but feel a little defensive for his friend. "Yes, Lisa, he does." As if saved by the bell, his phone rang. "Excuse me."

Taking the hint, Cuddy left his office without a word and walked back towards House's office. She didn't recognize the two female doctors but Taub was there and when he saw Cuddy, he smiled and ushered her into the conference room.

X X X

House scrubbed out of the ER and tossed his cap and gown into the laundry bin. His cell phone had a text message which spoke volumes to him and House groaned. Great. The last person he wanted to see was Cuddy.

He went up to his office and when it seemed like the coast was clear, he sat down at his desk and went back to reading the latest medical journals until his team returned with a new patient.

It wasn't long before he heard the familiar click of heels down the hall and there was nowhere for him to hide so he stayed put, hoping it was someone else with come-fuck-me pumps.

No such luck. There she stood in his doorway, dressed as she usually did in a cleavage-bearing blouse and tight pencil skirt. He almost broke the pen that was in his hand at the time and he tossed it on the desk.

"Hi, House."

"Hi, Cuddy. Long time no see."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

She came further into the room and sat down in his Eames' chair. "Just fine?"

"Yep. Everything is just peachy keen. So, to what do I owe this honor? If that's what you want to call it."

"I was in town visiting friends. I went to your apartment a few times but you weren't there."

House pursed his lips together and scratched his forehead with his thumb. "I don't live there anymore."

To say she looked surprised was an understatement as she blinked a couple of times and sputtered. "You don't? Where do you live?"

"Outside of town. Is there something you wanted?" He asked, trying to dismiss her as soon as possible.

"Who is she?" Cuddy asked with a knowing smirk. "Anyone I know?"

"Nope. But she is one of the hospital's biggest new donors."

"I'd like to meet her. Anyone who can make the big, bad Greg House happy is worth meeting."

"Cuddy, just...go back to wherever it is you came from. You ended it, and you made it very clear that it was over."

"I think you made it equally clear when you drove your car through my dining room window. God, House! Someone could've been killed! Rachel could've been there!"

"But she wasn't. I knew you all had left the room."

"That's not the point! Someone could've gone back in there. What the hell were you thinking?" she all but shrieked at him, now standing up, her hands on her hips.

House was also on his feet. "I'm not getting into this. It's ancient history. I did my time. Spent time in solitary and had my prison time extended. Do you have any clue what hell I went through in there? Isn't that enough?"

"Not for me, it isn't! You never thought of the humiliation you caused me from your little stunt? I couldn't show my face around here after that."

"Oh, shove the knife a little deeper, why don't you! Then let's talk about you dumping me because I went back on the Vicodin. You thought I'd be clean forever? I'm a recovering addict! One stint in Mayfield does not a recovery make! You had this idea in your head that I could be the man you wanted and when I failed, you gave up. But then hey, here you are to make nice. You know what your problem is, Cuddy? You don't know when to leave well enough alone. I know you spoke to Wilson and my team before coming here. And they undoubtedly told you that I'm seeing someone but you just had to see it for yourself. The freakshow Greg House who's incapable of ever being happy."

Cuddy's jaw dropped as if she'd just been slapped. "That's not true! I came to see you because..."

"I don't give a shit why you came to see me, just get out!"

"I'm not finished!"

House walked around his desk and got in her face. His expression was murderous and it caused Cuddy to step back. "Yes, you are."

Meanwhile, Kat was making her way towards House's office when she heard the shouting. She'd often witnessed him yelling at his team, but there was something different in his voice this time. It was more personal. Slowly inching closer, she could see him in a heated discussion with a short brunette in an outfit that was too tight for her and she wondered who she was. They were standing all too close to each other to have them be strangers to one another.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Wilson smiling at her. His brown eyes were soft and sympathetic. "Coffee?"

"No thanks, James. I...I have to go."

"Kat...it's not what you think..."

"It's fine, really," she said as she stepped away and headed in the opposite direction so she wouldn't walk by House's office. "I have...something I need to do."

And then she was gone, at the same time Cuddy stormed out of House's office.

X X X

House got behind the wheel of his car and started it up. As he drove, his mind was everywhere but on the voyage home. However, the warning light on the dash began blinking and smoke started billowing out from under the hood. He quickly managed to pull over to the side of the road and called a towing company. Then he called Kat, who picked up on the third ring. "Need you to come get me," he said, without so much of a hello.

"Well hello to you too," she snapped back. Her voice sounded strange, but he didn't care why at the moment.

"My car is smoking on the side of the highway. The tow truck is on its way but I'll need you to pick me up from the place. Are you at home?"

"Yes, I'm here. Call me when you get to...wherever and I'll send Chet."

"Why not you?"

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, Greg. Just call me when you're ready." Then she hung up. House stared at his phone for about a minute as if he was expecting her to come back on the line, and then flipped it closed.

"What the hell was that?" She was fine when he left her that morning. More than fine, he thought with a saucy grin. He was still thinking about that morning when the tow truck pulled up behind his car.

When he called Kat once he got to the impound yard, she still insisted on sending Chet to come get him and he was too tired to argue with her. When he got home, Kat was in the midst of telling the movers what was left of Joely's to be taken.

"Dinner ready?" he asked her as he slipped his arms around her waist. He was tired and she was a sight for sore eyes at the end of a long day.

"Go ask Rosa," she said as she pulled out of his grasp to talk to a mover. House watched her for a minute, but he couldn't figure her out so he went to the kitchen where Rosa had dinner warming in the oven for him.

"Hola, Senor House," she smiled as she took the dinner out of the oven.

"Has Kat eaten already?"

"Si. Awhile ago."

He ate his dinner in silence, wondering what was up with her when she breezed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

"I thought you were going to come by today," he said to her.

"I did...I was," she said, correcting herself quickly, but not quickly enough. She saw the look on his face and she knew he wasn't going to let it go. "I did come by. You were busy."

He swallowed his last bite and put down his fork. "You saw me talking to Cuddy," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Is that who that was?"

He gave her a look. "Don't go jumping to conclusions, Kat. It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. If I didn't know better, it looked like a very passionate argument between two people who are very close."

"We _were_ close. Once. It's done."

"Are you sure?"

House got up, stepped behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "What do I have to do to convince you that I don't want anyone else but you?" Then he winced. That sounded as corny as something out of a cheap romance novel.

"You can tell me the truth."

"That is the truth. She came to see me, I told her to get out and we argued. It's nothing that hasn't happened a hundred times." He kissed the spot where her neck meets shoulder, knowing she liked it but she squirmed to get away from him. He held tight to her. "What's wrong, Kat? I thought we trusted each other."

"I do trust you. But you were standing so close to her and..."

He turned her around to face him and stared hard at her until she eventually gazed up at him. He could see the worry and insecurity in her eyes and he had a hard time believing that he had put them there.

"Kat..." He paused for a minute, trying to summon up the right words that would fix everything. Normally, he'd be on the defensive, which would no doubt result in a wicked fight and he didn't have the energy for that. He knew he and Kat had something good. Something special that he always wanted but never thought he'd have again. In fact, he wasn't sure he and Stacy ever had it. He certainly never had it with Cuddy in the short time they were together. He'd been waiting for the right time to tell Kat. Now it seemed like it was the right time to say the words she'd been wanting to hear for awhile. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and then slid them up to her face, brushing her cheeks lightly with his thumbs.

She closed her eyes and placed her hands over his. It was like she were waiting for him to say it and he couldn't disappoint her.

"Look at me." He waited until she opened her eyes again and stared down into them. "I love you. You're the only woman I want. Ever."

Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him against her as she buried her face in his chest.

"Why're you crying?" he whispered as he gently stroked her hair.

"I never thought you'd say it."

"I told you I wouldn't say it until I was sure I meant it."

She sniffed and looked up at him, about to say something when one of the movers called to her. "We're all done here, Ma'am."

"Oh, great, thanks." She pulled away from House to see them out and then shut the front door. In an instant she was back in his arms and he was kissing her the way she liked, deep and passionate. When they came up for air, she took his hands and led him towards the stairs. "Make love to me, Greg."

He merely nodded as he let Kat guide him to their bedroom and he closed the door behind them.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Not much to say here, other than: ENJOY, MY PRETTIES!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"The mechanic called while you were in the shower," Kat told House when he came into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What did he say?"

"He said, and I quote, "It's a hunk 'o junk that belongs in a salvage yard."

"I happen to be very attached to that car."

"It's a death trap on wheels and that's saying a lot. Besides, you're a very famous doctor. You should be driving something appropriate to your status."

"Like what? A chick magnet Porche like Taub?"

"If you like. You'd look a hell of a lot better driving it than he does, that's for damn sure."

"I don't need a new car."

"Says you," she muttered as he went into the walk in closet to get dressed.

"Did he say anything else?"

"They need to replace some things. Apparently when you got the oil change the other day, they overfilled it, and that's why your engine started smoking. There was oil everywhere. There might be some long term damage."

"Fucking hell," he hissed as he came out buttoning his shirt. "Good thing it's nice out. I'll just take the bike to work."

She stopped buttoning her blouse and looked at him with approval. "You look good this morning, Greg. Rested."

"A night of un-bridled ecstasy will do that," he grinned back at her.

"And what a night it was."

"We can do it again tonight," he whispered as he began kissing and nibbling her neck. She tried pushing him away when she felt his teeth grazing over her skin. "Greg House, if you give me another love bite, I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll make you sleep elsewhere."

"No you won't," he murmured as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

_Damn! He knew her too well._

He stepped back and gave her one of his most wicked smiles. "That's what I thought. Gotta go." He gave her a quick peck on her forehead before he grabbed his things and headed out.

X X X

"So, you and Cuddy yesterday," Wilson began, only to be met with an icy stare from House.

"Yeah, thanks for that shit storm."

"What the hell did you say to her? She was completely destroyed."

"Good!"

"What did you say?"

"We basically got everything out in the open. I held a mirror up in front of her face and evidently...she didn't like what she saw. Hopefully she won't be back."

"What if she does come back?"

House glanced up from his sandwich. "Is she going to? Did you talk to her afterwards?"

"Only briefly. She was a mess, House. Whatever you said had an impact."

"Good."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Yep. She had it coming. She was brave enough to come back, she should've realized there'd be consequences. Namely that I was happy and with someone other than her. That alone had to drive her crazy. You know what they say. Living well is the best revenge."

"Sorry, House. I know you didn't want to see her. But she seemed hell bent on talking to you. What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell her I was happy and with someone else and to move on. Nothing to see here."

"I did that."

"Yeah, and let me guess, she said "House doesn't do happy."

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, that's about it."

"Well I think I made myself clear yesterday. And with any luck, she'll stay the hell away from me."

X X X

A few weeks later, House came home to find Kat in the bedroom tossing clothes into a suitcase. "What's going on?"

"I have to go home."

He looked around. "Last time I checked, this place was home."

"No, I mean I have to go to New York. My brother wants to see me. He's been suffering cancer for the last few months and saw fit to just tell me that today. He doesn't have much time left and wants me to help get his affairs in order."

"Doesn't he have a lawyer for that?"

"Yeah, but I'm a co-signer for the property, which belonged to our parents. When he dies, it goes to me."

"And you have to go...wherever it is, and take care of things."

"Yep."

"Where does he live?"

"The Hamptons. I won't be gone long, just a few days."

"Is your brother aware of your checkered past?"

Kat paused and stared at him. "Yes, he is well aware that I made adult movies. And no, you're not going with me."

"Why not? It's the weekend. I don't have a case."

She looked surprised. "You don't?"

"Nope. Thanks to my brilliance, the patient has gone home to live another ten years. Twenty if he's really lucky." He went to the closet and took out a duffel bag. "So when're we leaving?"

"Greg...you don't need to come with me."

"I want to."

"Why?"

"The better question is why _don't_ you want me to come with you?"

"It's not that I don't want you with me it's just...it's complicated."

"Seems pretty simple to me. You just don't want me to meet your family. Is that it?"

"They're...they can be difficult at the best of times. I don't want to subject you to that."

"I can hold my own," he said, becoming defensive.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered as she stood in the closet looking for something.

"I heard that," he called to her. When she came back out, he looked furious, and deeply hurt. It was something she never thought she'd see, and never wanted to again.

"I'm sorry, Greg. It's just...my family can be brutal. They'll find something wrong with you and they'll keep poking at it with a sharp stick."

"It's nothing that I haven't endured with my own father. I'll be fine. The better question is, will you?"

"I'll manage like I always have. Anyway, if you insist on going, then get packed. Chet is driving us in an hour."

With their things stowed in the trunk, they were on their way to Southampton. "So who all is going to be there and what ammo can you give me to fire back with if necessary?"

Kat gave him a look. "My brother, Edward, his wife, Michelle, my little sister, Julie, the lawyer, and whoever decides to show up. From the sounds of it, there's a bedside vigil going on and he's not expected to live much longer. I'm hoping that will take any heat off of you. For the time being, anyway. I plan to stay with my brother until the end, so if you need to get back to the hospital then just say the word and I'll see to it that you can do that."

House nodded. "So what's the deal? While you're sitting by his bedside holding his hand and talking to the lawyer, what will I be doing?"

"I don't know, Greg. You're the one who insisted on coming with me. I guess you'll just have to entertain yourself, won't you?"

"If that's a challenge, you're on."

Kat shrugged. "Just remember that it was your idea to come, not mine."

"Duly noted." He moved a little closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Are we there yet?"

"It's a three hour drive," she said, stiffly, trying not to be affected by the way he was making her feel when he nuzzled her ear and blew on it. She was sure he felt her shiver when he did that and his hand slid down to her leg.

"Hmm, looks like we'll have some time to kill," he whispered as his hand slipped lower and rubbed the inside of her thigh.

"Greg, no," Kat protested as she placed her hand on top of his to stop it from venturing further. "Not here."

"Never stopped you before."

"Chet will see."

"That's what privacy screens are for," he said. "Hey, Chet?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"You can't see anything with the screen up, can you?"

"Not a thing."

"Good."

_But I can hear everything_, Chet thought to himself with a smug grin.

With the screen up, House immediately made his move and had her pinned underneath him on the seat. "You're not still mad at me, are you?" he asked as he placed kisses all over her neck.

"I never was."

"No, but it's clear you didn't want me to come with you."

"Only because I don't want them questioning our relationship."

"That's none of their business."

"Ha! I wish it was that simple. When I was dating this one guy...he left me because he couldn't deal with the pressure from my family."

"What pressure? They expected you to marry him?"

"They expect me to marry everyone I happen to bring home. I'm their old maid spinster sister. They just want to see me happy."

"And they think it takes a man to do that?" he laughed.

"Well, a man certainly helps, but it's not the only thing I want in life. I was happy when I met you, but I was lonely too." She smiled up at him. "Now I'm not lonely anymore. And I'm insanely happy." Her fingers caressed his scruffy jaw and she was looking at him with such tenderness that he felt a twinge of something deep down. He knew that feeling. It was the one he felt the other day when he expressed how he felt about her after his fight with Cuddy. It was the one he felt when he made love to her to prove how much he meant it. He couldn't help but smile back at her. It then dawned on him that perhaps the back of her limo wasn't the best place to remind her of those feelings. It seemed to cheapen the moment somehow. No, he'd wait until they were alone. In a bed, preferably.

"I can hear the wheels turning in there," Kat giggled, still stroking his cheek.

He sat up and reached for the champagne in the mini bar. "Something tells me we're going to be needing this to get through tonight."

"You're probably right. Crack 'er open."

X X X

The limo drove up a long road, past rolling green hills and lush gardens filled with every flower you could imagine. It was like a cover photo for Better Homes and Gardens. "Your brother have a green thumb?"

"No, his wife does. She's quite anal about her gardens."

"So my picking a rose and giving it to you would be frowned upon."

Kat batted her eyes at him. "Yes, but I'd personally enjoy it." She patted his cheek. "Such a romantic."

"I am not romantic," he grumbled, to which Kat laughed out loud.

"The hell you're not!"

The limo came to a stop in front of the large, white 2 story mansion with the wrap around porch, and Chet came around to let them out. "We can do this," Kat whispered to House as she squeezed his hand before opening the front door.

All was quiet on the first floor. House had to blink a few times upon entering and seeing so much white. It was like a museum. It was very beautiful, very cold, and he was afraid to touch anything. He was glad it was getting dark because he could only imagine what the place looked like on a bright, sunny day. He'd probably need sunglasses just to be indoors. The very large curved staircase made him cringe and he prayed the guest rooms were on the main floor, but somehow he doubted that very much.

"Good evening, Kathryn," a man's voice called to them. They both turned to see an older man with white hair coming toward them.

"Hello, Jeeves. Long time no see."

"Jeeves? Seriously?" House chuckled, earning a hard squeeze by Kat, telling him to shut up.

"Indeed," the man said as he looked House up and down with distaste, taking in his wrinkled button down shirt and jeans.

"Jeeves, this is Dr. Gregory House."

Jeeves nodded at him. "Dr. House. Kathryn, your family is upstairs in Edward's bedroom. They've been expecting you."

"Thank you."

"I'll take your bags to the purple room."

"You mean there are other colors in this house other than white?" Greg chuckled, pretending to look amazed.

"Shh," Kat admonished before dragging him with her. "We'll take the service elevator."

"Nice. I've been dreading those stairs as soon as we came in."

The elevator doors closed and she turned to face him. "I want some time with my brother before you meet him and everyone else."

He nodded and then she showed him to the purple room, which was more like lavender, but not as overdone with its decor as the white rooms downstairs. The king sized four poster bed covered in pillows looked very inviting so he sat down on the edge, giving it a test. "Good bed."

Kat smiled at his enthusiasm, dreading what was waiting for her at the end of the hall. "I'll be back in awhile. If you need anything, ring for Jeeves."

"He hates me."

"He hates everyone who doesn't live up to his standards. Don't worry about it. He's been in the family for years." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"It'll be tough, but I'll do my best," he grinned. He noticed how stressed and wound up she looked as she left the room and he sighed. Hopefully he'd be able to help her relieve the tension later. Glancing around, he saw a gas fireplace so he turned it on, along with the radio. Then he called for Jeeves to bring them both some Brandy for when she returned. Might as well make her comfortable when she returned. Brandy in hand, he stretched out on the bed, listened to some light jazz and waited for Kat to return.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I'm officially on vacation now! Woot! And I see my boyfriend, Hugh Laurie, in FIVE DAYS. That said, I'm a couple of chapters ahead and I hope to post at least one more before I go to PA/NJ, and MAYBE one while I'm away. We'll see. So on we go with the story.**_

**Chapter twenty-two**

"Kathryn," Edward smiled when she entered the bedroom, turning the heads of everyone else with him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"About time," his wife muttered under her breath.

"Lay off, Michelle," Julie, Kat's sister, sniped. "At least she came."

"How are you, Edward?" Kat inquired as she sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for his hand. She smiled at her younger sister and ignored Michelle entirely.

Edward looked bad. He had lost so much weight that his handsome features were nothing but a memory. His eyes and cheeks were sunken in and his skin was pale. She knew it was only a matter of time.

"I've had better days," he chuckled. "You're looking well. That doctor's been taking good care of you, it seems."

"Doctor?" Michelle inquired. "You're dating a doctor now? What? Peter North wasn't available?"

Choosing to take the high road, Kat continued to ignore her sister-in-law. "I can't wait for you to meet him," she said to her brother, who smiled back at her.

"He's here? Excellent."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "You brought him with you? God Lord, Kathryn. This is family time!"

"I can't wait to meet him," Julie smiled. "Where is he?"

"You'll meet him tomorrow morning. We came right after he got home from the hospital so he's probably asleep by now."

"Michelle, Julie, give Kat and I a moment, please," Edward requested.

Michelle looked deeply offended that he didn't want her to stay, but when he glared back at her, she got up and quickly left, with Julie close behind. Once the door was closed, Edward winced. "I hope she doesn't give you too much trouble after I'm gone."

"I'll just sick Greg on her. She won't know what hit her."

"I've called Henry, he'll be here in the morning to take care of things."

"Good."

"So tell me about this guy...is it serious?"

"He moved in with me a few months ago, so yes, I'd say so."

"Is he going to marry you?"

"I don't know. I don't really care about that. I'm too old to go walking down the aisle anyway."

Edward grinned. "You're never too old to get married."

"I don't think it's what Greg wants. I'm not going to force the issue. Getting him to move in with me was a big step for him. I'm not going to pressure him into asking me to marry him just so we can have a piece of paper that says so."

"You know the rest of the family won't see it that way."

"What family? Other than you, the only one left in this family is Julie. She doesn't care whether I marry Greg or not."

"Well if you do get married, don't forget to sign a prenup."

"Good God, Edward! Don't even go there. You think Greg is some kind of fortune hunter?" She got up from the bed. "I'm not discussing Greg anymore and this conversation is over. If you want to grill him, go ahead, but he's the master of evasiveness and deflection. You won't get anything out of him that he isn't willing to share."

"Oh come on, Kathryn," he groaned, and then started coughing. She rushed over and handed him a glass of ice water, which he drank greedily. "Thank you. Anyway, I was going to say that's not what I meant. I'm just saying take care. How well do you know this man?"

"Very well. You know I don't enter into things lightly. After Charles...well, he made me a bit hesitant to get into the dating game again after you all went after me for not marrying him."

"He was a good choice."

"Yeah, only because he was rich. But the man was a complete and total narcissistic moron who loved himself and his family's money more than he ever loved me. And I don't think he ever did. Love me, that is."

"Yeah he did. You just gave up on him too soon."

"Well it's a moot point now, isn't it? I'm in love with Greg, he's in love with me and we're happy together. That alone should make you happy for me, I would think."

"Mhm," was all he said, but there was amusement in his eyes. "Are you staying for the weekend?"

"I'll stay as long as you need me. I came out here for you."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning then, at breakfast. I'm looking forward to meeting this Greg character."

"I'll bet you are." She leaned over and kissed her brother softly on his forehead, pulled his blanket up around him and left the room.

When she got to the guest bedroom, she found House sitting on the bed reading a journal, listening to music and enjoying the fireplace.

"Made yourself at home, I see," she said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"This bed is very comfy," he grinned as he patted the spot next to him. Kat sighed, climbed onto the bed and let House envelop her in his arms. The tension that was radiating from her made House frown, and he looked down at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly to herself and clutched his shirt to keep him close. At a loss for what to do, he simply stroked her back, and then her hair. "How bad is he?"

"Oh God, Greg," she whispered, "he looks so thin. And sick. His clothes are just hanging off of him and he's so pale. He's lost so much weight."

"I'm sorry."

"I wish there was something you could do for him but I know even you can't work these kinds of miracles."

"'Fraid not. Cancer is a tough battle to fight. Some people can beat it but when it's so far advanced it's almost impossible. Wilson's the Oncologist and he'd probably agree with me."

"I know." She glanced up at him. "I am glad you came with me, Greg. I just hope my family loves you as much as I do. It's going to be a tough sell."

"In the end it doesn't matter what they think," he reminded her. "As long as you're happy that's all that should matter."

"I wish that were true. All I can hope for is that they'll accept you, and if not then I really have no reason to see them. It's been at least five years since I've been out here. Edward and I still talk, but his wife and I don't get along so it's best if I just stay away."

House nodded. He could understand that well enough. "What about little sister?"

Kat snorted. "She can't wait to meet you."

"Well that's one point in my favor."

"Perhaps. Just don't encourage her. She's a shameless flirt and I know you can give as good as you get."

He laughed. "You think I'm a flirt?"

"I know you are. You just don't do it like most people. You're more...how shall I say? Direct."

"That's the only way. Why beat around the bush?"

She laughed and playfully smacked his chest. "Just stay away from my little sister. She's the same age you are."

"I like older women anyway," he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Feeling better yet?"

"Why do you ask, Doctor?"

"I thought we'd finish what we started in the limo. That, and you look like you could use a long, slow screw."

"I can definitely use that," Kat grinned as she wrapped her arms around House's neck. "You always did know how to relieve my tension." She pulled him close and their lips crashed together as he moved on top of her and immediately began unbuttoning her shirt while she unbuttoned his. It was as if they couldn't get undressed quickly enough. When they finally shed their clothes, they were under the covers kissing and touching as if it was the last time they'd see each other. "Greg," she moaned as they joined and he held her hands down against the mattress as his mouth devoured her neck. "God...I need you so much..." Her legs wrapped around him as they moved together slowly in a very familiar rhythm. He seemed so unhinged then. Almost like a stallion who moved quickly and deliberately as her entire body met his stroke for stroke.

When he looked down at her, she saw the intensity and emotion in his eyes and pulled him down for another deep kiss which sent them both tumbling over the edge, her first, and then him. They collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs, both totally spent. House wrapped his arms around her and spooned up behind her as they fell asleep.

X X X

House woke up with a growling stomach and a need to pee. So he got dressed, used the bathroom and went downstairs to find the kitchen.

At least it was a little less formal looking than the rest of the house, even though it was also decked out in white. The only things of color in the room were the copper pots and pans hanging from the ceiling and whatever produce was sitting on the counter.

"Mmm...well, aren't you a tall glass of water?" a sultry, female voice came from the doorway as he was putting two slices of bread in the toaster.

Without looking, he began opening cupboard doors. "Where's the coffee maker?"

"It's the Cuisinart in the corner. You'll find the K-cups in the carousel beside it. I'm sure you'll find something you like."

Once he had the machine turned on, he turned around to find a younger version of Kat standing in the doorway wearing a housecoat and slippers.

"You must be little sister."

"And you must be the infamous doctor with no name."

He leaned against the counter. She looked pretty good for her age. Her skin was smooth and she had hardly a wrinkle, yet she didn't appear to have had any work done. "Greg House."

"Julie Davenport," she said as she extended her hand to him like she wanted him to shake it. He stared at it until she lowered it, and then went to the coffee machine, hitting the 'brew' button. "I gotta get me one of these for my office," he said as he watched the coffee pour into his cup in half the time it took at work.

"They're great. So did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," he said as he took the cup once the coffee had finished and added sugar to it. "Are you usually up this early?"

"Sometimes."

"When does everyone else usually get up?"

"They'll be down soon, no doubt. I hope you're ready for that. You'll basically be under a microscope."

"Honey, I work in an office with glass walls. That doesn't scare me. What else ya got?"

Julie smiled. "I can see why Kat likes you so much. You're much better than that Charles guy."

"What Charles guy?"

"The man she was supposed to marry but didn't. Embarrassed the whole family," Michelle said as she breezed into the kitchen and began brewing her own cup of coffee. She barely looked at House as she went past. He just laughed.

"The whole family, huh?" He looked at Julie. "Were _you_ embarrassed?"

"God no!" she said, looking at him like he was crazy. "The guy is a prick."

"Julie!" Michelle admonished.

"Well he is! He's so in love with himself he should be dating a mirror."

House grinned. He liked Julie, and realized he definitely wanted her on his side if the chips were down. "And he's not nearly as good looking as Dr. House, here."

It was as if Michelle suddenly realized that he was even in the room with him. She looked him up and down with contempt and then sniffed. "Don't you ever shave?"

"Nope. Should I?"

"I prefer a clean shaven man."

"The stubble's not for _you_. Kat prefers it. Says it makes her lady parts tingle, if you know what I mean," he said with an eyebrow wiggle that made Julie stifle a laugh.

"Wow. You're a piece of work," Michelle hissed.

"Thank you," House beamed as he took a sip of coffee.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Don't care. Speaking of Kat and her lady parts, I think I'll go see if she's up yet. Maybe get a little morning delight." He nodded to Julie, ignored Michelle and left the kitchen.

"I suppose you thought that was funny?" Michelle snapped.

"Actually yeah. He's nice."

"Nice? You thought he was nice?"

"He was until you came down. Lighten up, Michelle."

"Oh so you're on Kat's side now?"

"I always was. She's family. You, on the other hand, are not. And when Edward's gone, it'll also mean that I don't need to see you again, either. You give me the creeps."

"How dare you!"

"Yeah whatever. I'm not scared of you."

"You should be. Everyone knows that when a man dies his wife gets everything."

"Ha!" Julie laughed. "Do you honestly think Edward would sign _everything_ over to you? He and Kat are the executors of this estate. Kat hates you too and while Edward won't leave you high and dry, you'll get what he believes you deserve and the rest is ours. Our lawyer has seen to that. So don't be thinking you're going to cut me off because it's not gonna happen. If anything, I own you. Not the other way around. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it, sweetie."

X X X

House returned to the bedroom and heard the shower running. Stripping down, he limped into the bathroom and ducked in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mmm...now this is my kind of shower!"

"Greg!" she gasped when she felt his cock rubbing against her back. "Not now!"

"Why not? Nobody's going to come in here." He nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulders as the hot water sprayed down on them. "Still so tense. I thought I took care of that last night."

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can. What is it you're worried about, exactly?"

"I have a feeling that things are going to get very ugly when Edward's gone. Michelle is going to fight us tooth and nail to get what she thinks she deserves."

"And what does she deserve?"

"Nothing more than Edward is willing to give her. When we talk to the lawyer today we'll know where things stand. We changed the will five years ago but he might want to change it again. I'm fine with that, I just want to make sure Julie is taken care of as well. She can have this house for all I care. I never come out here anyway and she loves this place. Michelle won't like it, but she'll have no say in it."

He nuzzled her neck again. "Mmm I love it when you get nasty and use sexy words. But I have some sexy words for you too."

"Oh yeah?" she giggled as he turned the water off. "And what might those be?"

"Bed. Now. Go."

"Oh my, I can't top those," she giggled again and stepped out of the shower. For a man with a cane he could move pretty fast and he was right behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I'm off to Philadelphia/New Jersey tomorrow to see my boyfriend, Hugh Laurie, perform in Red Bank on Friday. So here's a chapter to tide you over until I get a chance to update. If a laptop is available to me then I should be able to at some point this weekend. If not, I'll be posting the next chapter on Tuesday. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Kat's head was against House's chest, basking in the afterglow of what they'd just been doing for the last forty-five minutes. "I suppose we should get up at some point and start the day," she said.

"Already did that. Your sister-in-law is a real piece of work. Little sis isn't too bad though. You two look alike."

Kat glanced up at him. "You've already been downstairs?"

"Where did you think I went when you woke up this morning?"

She didn't have an answer. "I guess I didn't give it much thought. I simply got up and jumped in the shower. So where did you go?"

"The kitchen. Little sis showed me how to work the fancy coffee maker. Then we had a little chat until the she-bitch came along. And get this, she doesn't like my stubble."

"If she knew what that stubble felt like in certain...areas, she'd think differently," Kat said with a sly wink.

"Yeah I told her that."

Her eyes widened. "Oh no you didn't!"

He nodded. "I did. I could smell a bitch as soon as she walked into the room. She made a personal comment, so I gave her one back."

"Yeah, a comment about me," she huffed.

"I still made my point. Don't worry, she's probably insanely jealous of you now."

"Great. Who else did you tell about my turn-ons?"

"Nobody else, I swear," he said as he crossed his heart. "So when do I get to meet big brother?"

"If you behave, you can come to his bedroom with me. He's probably having breakfast as we speak."

"Oh goody."

"Greg," Kat sighed, "please. I know you have compassion and empathy in there somewhere. Try to channel that. For me? Edward doesn't have a lot of time left. I really want him to meet you and to see how happy you've made me. He always worried about me living alone in that big house. Now he doesn't have to."

House sighed but nodded. "Fine. I'll be on my best behavior for his benefit. But don't expect me to be nice to his bitch of a wife."

Kat tried to stifle a grin. "Well, if you have to say something to her, don't do it in front of Edward, please. She may be a bitch, but she is his wife and soon to be widow. She deserves at least some respect. You know that as well as I."

"And what do I get if I behave?"

"You did _not_ just say that. This isn't a game, Greg. This is my family."

"I know. But I have issues with people who think they're better than I am just because they have money."

"You weren't exactly living in a cardboard box when we met, Greg. I know you have your own money. You just don't flaunt it like some people and that's what I love about you. I find it very refreshing."

"Refreshing, huh? Then what was all that the other day about buying a hot car to go with my doctor status?"

Kat shrugged. "I thought you were the kind of guy who liked a fast car."

"I prefer a fast bike," he muttered, looking a little indignant.

"Why are we even arguing about this?" she demanded, looking tired already.

His eyes widened and he looked like an excited little boy. "Because I like it. Because that means we fight, ignore each other for awhile and then have wicked animal makeup sex."

Kat groaned and threw her hands up in the air as she started to get dressed. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Hooray! We're off to see the Wizard."

Kat and House went to the kitchen first and he automatically made a beeline for the coffee machine. "You gotta try this thing," he said to her as he chose a different kind of coffee and put it in to brew. Neither of them noticed that they weren't alone. Julie and an older man were also in the kitchen having breakfast.

"You must be the famous Dr. House," Edward said from his place at the kitchen table.

House turned around, mug in hand. "I prefer _infamous_. You must be big brother."

"I am." Edward got up and stood in front of House, being a few inches shorter. He extended his hand but House didn't take it. "Edward Davenport."

"Charmed." Once House had his coffee, he grabbed a bagel from a plate on the counter and took a healthy bite. "Nice place."

"I like it. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. Did you?"

Edward shrugged, clearly amused by House. "Off and on. What's your specialty, Dr. House?"

"Infectious Diseases and Nephrology. Board certified in both."

"Sounds hot the way he says that," Julie stage whispered to Kat, who nudged her to keep quiet.

"Have you seen my medical file?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I thought being a doctor you'd have been all over it."

"Not my call, and not my jurisdiction. I can only assume you have your own team of doctors working around the clock, just waiting to push that final button."

"Greg!" Kat hissed.

Edward smiled at his sister. "No, Kathryn, it's fine. Dr. House plays hardball. I like it." He turned back to House. "So you didn't come to diagnose me?"

"Nope. I'm not an Oncologist. It's not my field of expertise. You're a lost cause. I came for Kat."

"How noble of you."

"That's me. Noble is my middle name. Aside from Ass."

"Do you love my sister?"

"Oh God, here we go," Kat groaned as she folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

House pretended to be surprised. "Wow. That was random."

"It's a simple question."

"And I have a simple answer. What's it to you?"

Edward's lips twitched. "I've seen Kathryn make some bad choices in life when it comes to men. You don't seem to be any different than the rest and yet here you are, living with her."

"All the cool kids are shacking up these days. What can I tell ya."

"You can tell me why you didn't ask her to move in with you."

"Yeah, been there, done that. Didn't work out. That's why I limp now, see?" he said, holding up the cane. "Besides, my apartment is hardly the palace she's used to."

"You're a famous doctor. Surely you could buy a bigger place."

House nodded. "I could. But I'm lazy and...she already had a place. A big place, and _she_ asked _me_ to move in with _her_. What's a guy to do?"

"Live off her and her money for starters."

Kat knew where the conversation was headed next and she was on her feet in a second. "Greg has his _own_ money, Edward. He sure as hell doesn't need mine. And now, if you're done with this pseudo father/prospective suitor inquiry, I'm going to give Greg a tour of the grounds. Call me when the lawyer gets here."

Once Kat and House were out of the room, Edward turned to Julie. "I suppose you enjoyed that."

"Actually no, I didn't. What do you care who Kat ends up with? She's happy for the first time in a long time. And Dr. House seems to be a nice guy. They look great together."

"We'll see. I still have one more card to play." Edward grinned as he made his way slowly back to his room. "Make yourself useful. Send Richard to me when he arrives," he called out over his shoulder.

X X X

"We dress for dinner. You brought a suit jacket, right?" Kat called to him from the bathroom as she put her makeup on.

"Yeah. It's in the closet. Tell me again why we have to do this formal garbage?"

"Because it'll be the last time the whole family sits down to dinner together. Just indulge me this one time."

"How did the meeting with the lawyer go this afternoon?"

"Fine," Kat said as she buttoned her blouse and then stepped into a long skirt.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You answered that all too quickly."

"It was fine. It went as well as could be expected, under the circumstances."

"And what circumstances would those be?"

"I'm not discussing it now."

"Later then."

"Maybe."

"What's the big secret? You already told me what's going to happen when he dies."

"I don't want to talk about it, Greg," she said, emerging from the bathroom looking even more beautiful. "Now put on your jacket and let's go."

"Ooo beautiful and bossy. Gonna be bossy with me later?"

Kat smiled and ran her finger down his chest. It was a signature move that she knew he secretly loved. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that. I noticed a rack full of ugly looking ties in the closet. I'd hate for them to go to waste."

She felt her body tremble at the very idea of what he was suggesting. The last time they'd attempted some bondage, it got interrupted by a call from the hospital and the evening was cut short. He only managed to get her wrists tied before he had to leave. All she could remember was that she was incredibly turned on.

"I think I might be able to accommodate you, Dr. House. Let's just get through dinner first, shall we?"

"Yes, Mistress."

X X X

Wine was poured and appetizers were served before everyone was seated around the large dining table. Kat and House sat across from each other, Edward and Michelle were at each end, and Julie sat beside House, leaving an empty spot beside Kat.

"That must be Mr. Boddy," House whispered to Julie.

She looked at him, startled. "Huh?"

"Well there are six spots and only five people, and yet there's a dinner plate in the empty space. Didn't you ever see the movie, _Clue_? It's a classic!"

"You're correct, Dr. House. We are expecting one more guest this evening. He should be along any moment," Edward said while Michelle smiled at House. It was the first time she'd smiled all day and although it annoyed him, he couldn't deny that she was a very attractive woman for her age. He figured she had to be around the same age as Kat, but she looked several years older with more fine lines.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Jeeves went to answer it. He returned moments later with another man, dressed to the nines with greying hair and very white teeth. "Mr. Charles Whittier II."

"Oh for the love of..." Kat groaned and closed her eyes, willing herself not to say anything else. House watched her as Charles was seated next to Kat at the table and offered a glass of wine.

"Good evening, Kathryn. Long time no see," the man said to her.

"Charles," Kat acknowledged with a polite smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "What are you doing here? As if I didn't know."

"He heard you were going to be in town," Edward smiled knowingly, like the cat that got the cream.

"Gee, and I wonder where he heard that?" Kat muttered as she stared at Michelle, who also looked pleased with herself.

"I was hoping we could reminisce. Catch up while you're here."

"I doubt it. This isn't a social visit, Charles, and in case you haven't noticed, I didn't come alone." She gestured to House. "Charles, this is the world famous Dr. Gregory House."

Charles looked at House like he only just noticed him. "Oh, forgive me. I thought you were with Julie. You two are the same age, after all." He glanced back at Kat. "Robbing the cradle, are we?"

Kat simply smiled and shrugged. "Better that than watching paint dry when you and I were together."

House whistled and stifled a laugh as he took a long sip of his wine. Julie did the same and they smiled at each other. Yes, he was definitely happy to have Julie as an ally.

Kat looked at Edward. "Well now I know what your intentions are. I suppose Greg being a world famous doctor isn't enough for you. You want him to be a millionaire too?"

"I didn't say anything of the sort, did I?"

"You didn't have to. Charles being invited is more than enough proof that you don't approve of my relationship. What did you think was going to happen, Edward? That I would suddenly come to my senses and dump Greg for him?"

Charles' eyebrow raised. "You're really dating _him_?" he asked, the word him dripping off his tongue like he was tasting something nasty. "World famous doctor, my ass."

"It's true," House said, proudly. "Google me."

Kat shot him a look, telling him to keep quiet. Then she stood up and tossed her napkin down. "I'm sorry. I need to get some air." She shot a pleading glance at House and he dutifully got up, grabbing his cane.

Charles let out a boisterous laugh. "Oh, this is even better. He's a cripple, too?"

House's grip on his cane tightened, and so did his jaw. "Be careful, Chuck. This aint my first time at the rodeo."

He allowed Kat to lead him outside to the porch and she literally kicked the railing. "Son of a bitch! I can't even..."

"It's okay."

"No! It is NOT okay, Greg. Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Yes I do. I'm not stupid. They don't want you with me so they brought back the boring ex-boyfriend who's going to fight tooth and nail to get you back in his good graces."

"Well it's not going to work. I don't know why they even thought it would."

"Are you sure about that?"

Kat turned around. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I clearly don't belong here and that your life might be simpler without me in it."

She stepped back like she'd been slapped. "You don't mean that."

"Well what else am I supposed to think? So far the only one who seems to be on my side is Julie."

"And you don't think I am?"

"I think you're torn. You want to make your brother happy and he thinks you being with Charles is better than being with me because he's got money, good looks and probably every politician in this state in his pockets."

"I don't care what he thinks."

"Yeah? Then let's go. Right now."

"Where?"

"Home. Let's just go and not look back."

"I'm not leaving my brother. I told him I'd be here till the end and I will be. You, on the other hand, are free to go whenever you want."

"Wow. Just like that, huh?"

"Yeah. I told you that yesterday when we came here."

"Part of me wonders if you want me to go so you can see if you still have some of the old feelings for Charles without me being in the way."

Kat shook her head to clear it as she balled up her fists. "I can't believe you're saying this garbage. You don't actually believe your own bullshit, do you?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"After I've spent all fucking day sticking up for you? Defending you? You're actually going to imply that I might still have feelings for that tight ass in there? Well let me tell you something, Dr. House," she shouted as she poked him in the chest, "I never had feelings for him. Not even luke-warm ones. And I wasn't lying when I said being with him was like watching paint dry. But hey, if you're so hellbent on leaving then go ahead. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" Then she turned and went back inside to join the others.

House sighed, tapped his cane on the floor and contemplated his next move. He was just about to go back inside when Julie came out. "You okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm. He looked at it, and she removed it quickly.

"I think I'm going to go. She doesn't need me here. She never did."

"That's not true. And you can't go. Charles, Edward and Michelle will think they've won. Do you really want that?"

"Of course not but what am I supposed to do?"

"Fight for her, damnit! You love her, don't you?"

When he didn't answer, she nodded, realizing he wasn't about to justify his feelings to a near stranger.

"Well it's your call. Kat's not going to leave as long as Edward is alive so you have to make up your mind if you're going to stay or go. Seems to me, and this is totally my opinion, but what you two have is worth fighting for. I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. Just sayin."

House watched her return inside and leaned against the porch railing, completely at a loss for what to do next.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I got back from my trip last week and it was awesome! But then I had to work almost all week so I didn't get a chance to post this until now. I'm trying to get ahead a little but it's a challenge. I'll try not to make you guys wait too long between chapters. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

It was late. And House knew he had to make a choice. One thing he did know was that he didn't want to bother Chet to drive him all the way back to Princeton. He also knew he did not want Kat left alone with that pompous ass. If Kat really wanted House the way she claimed, he'd let her prove it. So he returned to the dining room just in time for the soup to be served.

"Dr. House, we thought you'd left us," Charles said with a smug tone.

"Can't leave my best girl all alone amongst you vultures, can I?" he said as he leaned over and kissed Kat fully on the mouth before returning to his own seat across from her. Everyone was in shock except Julie, who merely grinned like a Cheshire cat. She gave House a nod of approval when he sat down.

Kat gave him a saucy grin and he felt her foot against his, sliding up his calf. He coughed and returned her grin before taking a taste of the soup. It was delicious so he plunged in and finished it off just in time for the main course to be served. Lobster Thermador. Normally too rich for House's taste, but he wasn't going to turn down lobster.

There was some small talk but Kat's foot never moved from his leg and he didn't mind. The eye fucking that was taking place between them was driving Charles insane.

"Are you staying over?" Michelle inquired of Charles as they settled in the living room.

Charles flashed a smile at Kat, and then Michelle. "If it's not too much trouble. I'd love to."

"Perfect. You can have the blue room."

Kat stifled a grin, knowing that the blue room was right next to theirs. Oh, they were going to have some fun. She knew from the look on House's face that he was thinking the same thing. A shudder went through her as she thought back to their conversation before dinner about the ties and then the toys she saw House slip into his suitcase when he thought she wasn't looking.

"You look like the cat that got the canary," Charles said to her, zapping her out of her thoughts.

"Perhaps," she replied, looking none too coy. "I was just thinking you might want a different room this evening."

"Why's that?"

"Greg has a tendency to snore quite loudly. And you know I can too."

He frowned. "You two are sharing a room?"

Kat gave him a look. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we? We live together, after all."

Charles' eyes widened even more, if that were even possible. "But he's...you're..."

"Yes?" she asked, waiting to hear what he was going to say, and knowing House was also listening, despite his current conversation with Julie. The man had very selective hearing that could either be a blessing or a curse. In this case, she wasn't sure which.

"You're not married," Charles finally said, as if that was the explanation for everything.

"So? You and I weren't married when we were having sex. If you can even call it that. It was more like _you_ were having sex. I was simply...there."

She heard House grunt in laughter, yet he was still talking to Julie, but she knew he heard that.

"I'm just surprised Jeeves put you together, is all."

"Well he did. And if you lose sleep tonight, you can take it up with him."

House gave her a very wicked grin which she returned with one of her own. All of a sudden, bedtime couldn't come fast enough.

X X X

"There you are," Kat said as she came outside to find House on the porch smoking one of Edward's finest cigars. A breeze came up and she shivered a little so she hugged herself to keep warm. "It's cold out."

"Better than being inside with those pompous, blustering windbags. No wonder you moved far, far away."

Kat moved up beside him and wrapped her arms around him to keep warm. He tossed the cigar over the railing and slipped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"I'm glad you stayed, Greg. It means a lot to me."

He nodded. "And leave you alone with Charles? Not a chance."

"Thank God you came to your senses," she giggled as he bent his head and nuzzled her neck.

"Yep. And now, I'm suddenly tired. What about you?"

She glanced up at him and saw that he wasn't tired at all. In fact, horny and full of vengeful lust was more of an appropriate description.

"Hmm I have to agree. It's been a long day. Bed sounds good."

House gave her another one of his signature sexy smiles as he reached for her hand and led her inside. Kat barely had a chance to wish everyone goodnight before House was dragging her toward the elevator.

Once he had her alone in their bedroom, door locked, she was in his arms and he was kissing her with a passion that surprised her. "Tell me you don't want him," he growled in her ear as his hands roughly squeezed her ass as he ground his hips against hers. He was already rock hard, and all they'd done so far is kiss. She was in for a long night.

"I never wanted him," she murmured as she kissed and licked the outer shell of his ear while they moved across the room towards the bed. "I just want you. Oh God, Greg," she shuddered as her legs bumped against the edge of the mattress, "nobody's ever made me feel like this."

"Like what?" he growled as he found the zipper at the back of her dress and unzipped it unbelievably slowly.

"Like I can't get enough. I want you to touch me...all the time. I love the way you touch me. The way your hands feel, the way you look at me when you're making love to me..."

"Stop it," he whispered, "you're making me blush."

Kat giggled. "You mentioned something about ties earlier..."

House looked at her, as if he was trying to figure out if she was serious or not. Once he deduced she was, he got up and went to the closet. "Blindfold?" he asked her.

"Absolutely."

"Safe word?"

"Safe word?" she repeated. "Seriously?"

"Never hurts to be prepared. Not like you'll need it but..." He walked over to her, holding several ties in his hand. His expression was nothing less than predatory. "You know what I wanna do?"

"Mhm, tell me," she said as she pushed herself back on the bed so she was sitting against the headboard. He took her wrist, brought it up to his lips and kissed the inside of it before quickly wrapping the tie around it.

"First, the safe word."

"Camping," she grinned, which caused him to smirk.

"Good enough." He positioned her to lie down with her head against the pillows before he tied her right wrist to the bedpost, and then did the same to the other, making sure they weren't too tight. Then he began kissing his way down her body, stopping to encircle her belly button with his tongue which made her gasp. Then he chuckled and sang, "I'm gonna do bad things with you."

Kat's breath hitched and she inhaled at the implications of that. That's when he took one of the darker ties and tied it around her head like a blindfold. "Can you see anything?"

"Nope."

He flashed a hand in front of her face and when she didn't react, he knew it was properly covering her eyes. "Fuck, you look so hot like that."

"Don't you dare take a picture of me!" she warned, to which he just laughed.

"You're not in any position to give orders, sweetie."

"Greg," she groaned, becoming a little antsy. He went into the bathroom and left her for a minute. He wanted to make her wonder what he was doing. Once there, he gathered the things he knew he'd need and brought them back into the bedroom, placing them on the side table.

"Kat..." he whispered in her ear. "I wanna keep Charles up all night. Whaddya say?"

She grinned and relaxed a little. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm going to make you scream...over and over again. I'll bet he never made you scream, am I right?"

"Damn right. And when I did it was totally fake just so he'd hurry the hell up."

"Right. But with me it's real, isn't it?"

"Oh God, Greg," she moaned when he slipped his hand inside her panties to find her already soaking wet. "Nobody's made me as hot as you have. Ever."

He grinned as he took one of the toys he'd brought and turned it on. She heard the buzzing sound and a wide grin spread over her face. "Naughty boy. Going through my stuff."

"Shh. No talking."

"Does that include screaming your name?"

"Little minx," he laughed as he continued to run the vibe all over her body, making her gasp in some places and moan in others. Then he turned it off and she sighed. "Don't pout. I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh thank God," she moaned, and then shrieked when he placed an ice cold penis-shaped phallus between her legs and held it there. "What the...that's FREEZING. What is that?"

"Something I found online. Thought it might be fun. Do you like it?"

"It's...what is it? It's so smooth."

"It's made from pyrex. It's not as big as me but I thought you might enjoy it," he said as he began to slide it against her already wet core.

"Nobody's as big as you, Greg," she breathed and began to writhe on the bed as he teased and tortured her with it. After several minutes she was begging him for some kind of release but he wasn't satisfied yet.

"I know you can scream louder than that," he whispered in her ear as he pressed the tip of the glass toy against her entrance.

"Oh God!" she gasped as the phallus eased its way inside. It was so smooth, and so unbelievably cold that she had her back arched off the bed as he worked it in ways that he knew she liked. Just watching her was getting him extremely turned on and with his free hand he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants to relieve the pressure in them as his cock strained to get out. "Greg! Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Oh God..."

"Say it."

"I...I want..."

"Tell me."

Kat couldn't think long enough to form a coherent sentence as House was merciless with that pyrex toy. It slid in and out of her slowly at first, but then picked up speed and began gyrating, hitting all her favorite places. "Please..."

He leaned over her and his lips were so close to hers that they were breathing each other's air. "You're close, aren't you?"

All she could do was nod and bite her lip as she tried to stop the impending orgasm that had been building for the last couple of minutes. The man was pure torture and she was loving every second of it, hoping that it wouldn't end.

"Want me to stop?"

"I want you..."

"Yes?"

"Oh God...so close..."

He stopped what he was doing and she gasped. "No! Please, Greg. I want you to fuck me. Now! I want to touch you! Please let me..." She was almost in tears she was so close and when he stopped she wanted to die. Her body was literally shaking.

"That's more like it," he whispered in her ear as he put the toy aside and began untying her wrists from the bedposts. He rubbed them a little just in case they were sore but she pulled him down and their lips crashed together as he moved on top of her and slid inside of her warmth.

"Yes!" she gasped as she grabbed whatever part of him she could to keep him close to her as he none-too-gently pounded into her. The thrusts were hard enough for her to hit her head against the wall, which would also be Charles' wall and that excited House even more. He was going to make that jerk know what Kat _really_ sounded like when she was getting off.

Their kisses were hot and feverish, their tongues battling for dominance as he moved faster and harder within her and she dug her nails into his back. He grunted at the pain, but he didn't care. _Let them see the claw marks_, he didn't care. If anything, it would make good gossip the next day when he took his shirt off and used the indoor hot tub. Oh yeah, he'd flaunt it just like Kat would surely flaunt the love bites he was giving her as he devoured her neck and nipped at her sensitive skin.

He was close, and so was she. Her inner walls started to flutter around his cock and then grip it like a vice so he moved faster and as deep as he could possibly go until she hit her climax first with a groan load enough to wake the dead. "Greg!"

"Kat...so good..."

"Keep going," she whispered. "I think...oh God..I think there's another one coming...oh yes..."

That was his undoing. The idea that he was giving her multiple orgasms was enough to make him thrust so hard that the force of his own climax made him see sparks behind his eyelids and he collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap.

They were both completely spent as they lay together for several minutes until Kat managed to push him off of her so she could breathe again. He immediately spooned up against her, kissed the back of her neck and fell asleep as soon as he heard her heart beat slow down to normal.

* * *

_**Wow..this is turning into another epic long story :) I like it ;) WHo knew watching a bad 70s soft-core porn could inspire such a novel? ;)**_

_**Reviews are love, guys :) They inspire me to write more so I'd love to hear from you :)**  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Work's been hell the last couple of weeks. Now it's settled down so I have time to breathe again, and of course, write :) So here we go :) Thanks for the reviews, too. If I missed replying to some of you (and I'm sure I have) I'll get you next time, I promise :)**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

In Princeton, Wilson was sitting nervously on Joely's couch while she puttered in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. It was later than he usually liked to eat, but they did have a date, and an emergency at the hospital caused him to stay longer. It was after seven when he finally arrived, holding a bouquet of red roses and a bottle of fine wine to go with the dinner. The smell of pot roast wafted from the kitchen and made his mouth water as he sat and listened to the easy listening station she had on the stereo.

"Want to come pour the wine?" she called to him, startling him out of his reverie and he quickly got up. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He felt like a teenager again, being invited over by a girl whose parents were away. The only thing was, they weren't teenagers anymore and there would be no parents coming home to catch them doing...whatever.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she pointed to the wine glasses on the counter and the open bottle of wine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. It was a long day."

"Yes it was. For me too. Dr. Foreman is a bit of a slave driver."

Wilson just laughed. "Be thankful you're not working for Cuddy."

"The lady who came to see Greg the other day?"

"Yep. She used to be the Dean of Medicine at PPTH."

"What happened? Why did she leave?"

"It's a long story, and not my story to tell. I'm sure you could find out if you asked around. Gossip and scandal spread like wildfire in that place." He handed her a glass of wine and they clinked their glasses together, neither of them taking their eyes off each other.

He'd been looking forward to this night for a week, once she told him she was all moved in and wanted to christen the kitchen. He wasn't sure exactly if she meant what he thought it meant and he didn't ask. Instead, he simply chalked it up to her wanting to cook for him in her new place for the first time.

A chime from the stove let them know that dinner was ready. "Have a seat," she said.

"Need any help?"

"Oh, sure. You can bring in the mashed potatoes and carrots. Thanks." She handed him the dishes, and their fingers lightly brushed against each other as he took them from her. She gave him a shy smile and once the other dishes were brought in, they sat down for a quiet dinner by candlelight.

"That was amazing," Wilson sighed as he sat back in his chair and patted his stomach. "Who taught you how to cook like that?"

"My mom. She loved to cook."

"Oh. Where is she now?"

Joely stared off into space. "She died five years ago from pancreatic cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know. I guess that's why I kind of latched onto Kat the way I did. She was the next best thing to my own Mom."

"I can see that. You two seemed close."

"We are. And I am glad she met Greg. He makes her happier than I've ever seen her. I hope she's doing okay back home. Her family...they're a piece of work."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"It's not Kat I'm worried about."

Wilson chuckled. "House can hold his own with just about anyone."

"I suppose."

"Don't worry about them," Wilson said as they got up and moved to the couch in the living room.

"I won't. I'm an independent woman now," she said as she scooted a little closer to him so their knees were touching. "I can do whatever I want."

Wilson smiled at her and extended his arm across the back of the couch, a silent invitation to move in even closer, which she did.

After a few light kisses back and forth, Joely was practically in his lap, the kisses getting deeper and more feverish. Fingers began exploring, buttons came undone and before Wilson knew what was happening, Joely was kissing her way down his body, her fingers making quick work of his belt buckle. That is, until he stopped her.

"Hey...slow down a little."

She glanced up at him, her eyes dark. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just...like to take things slowly."

Joely sat up and moved away from him. "It's okay. I get it."

Wilson looked confused. "You get what?"

"You don't want me because I'm tainted goods."

He blinked. "What gave you that idea?"

"Why did you stop me? Most guys would be unbuckling their own belt and pushing my head down there."

Wilson placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eye. "I'm not most guys. I also don't put out on the first date," he grinned and pulled her back onto the couch next to him. "There's no rush, you know," he said to her.

"I know but I like you. I just thought..."

"Stop thinking so much about what you think I want. I'm happy enough to just sit here in the dark and make out," he grinned and then pulled her in for another kiss.

X X X

The incessant beeping of his cell phone kept on until House woke up and reached blindly for it on the side table. He hit the button and mumbled something of a hello while Kat began to awaken next to him. She slowly ran her finger around his exposed nipple as he talked to the other person, presumably Foreman, and he gave her a look that told her "Stop, I like it." So she kept doing it, leaned over and used her tongue, causing him to jump a little.

"I'll be there when I get there. Have the team run tests and get a history. It's a long drive back. Try not to kill the patient before I get there." He snapped his phone shut and groaned.

"Should I call Chet, tell him to bring the car around?" Kat asked him.

"Yeah." Then he sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Greg. I figured you wouldn't be able to stay the entire time, and I don't know how long I'll be here. They need you."

"You need me, too," he said, his voice was quiet as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I'll manage. Go, it's fine."

He didn't look convinced but Kat gave him one of her reassuring smiles and he sighed. "I'll be thinking about you."

"I'll be fine, Greg."

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's them."

"I can hold my own."

"And with Charles?"

"Definitely with Charles. Don't worry about him."

"It's hard not to. The minute I'm gone he's going to hover over you like the vulture he is."

She smiled and placed her hand over his. "I can handle him. I've done it before, I can do it again. Now get dressed and get out of here. And say hi to Joely and James for me. From what I hear, they had a date last night so I'm anxious to hear how it went."

He chuckled. "I'll get the goods and I'll call you tonight when I get in," he said as he got dressed and tossed the other clothes into his suitcase. "I'll leave the toys with you," he grinned. "You might need them when you're lying here at night...all alone...thinking about me."

Kat shivered with thoughts of the night before. The look in his eyes as he made love to her and made her cry out several times.

"You're thinking about last night, aren't you?" he asked as he gently stroked her nipple through the thin fabric of her camisole.

"Mm...Greg..." she sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations he was giving her. She then found herself back in bed within minutes, giving him a send-off that would hopefully satiate both of them for awhile.

An hour later, House was gone and Kat sat at the kitchen table nursing a coffee and reminiscing their recent lovemaking. It was soon shattered when Charles came in and looked annoyed. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked her, somewhat accusingly.

"Some."

"Lucky you. I don't think I got more than an hour."

Kat simply shrugged. "I told you to switch rooms. Not my problem if we kept you up. You were warned."

"You never made those sounds with me," he said, looking indignant.

"Yeah, I wonder why? Maybe if you concerned yourself with something called foreplay. Or made sure I was actually ya know, enjoying myself, things might've been a lot better in our personal relationship."

She actually saw him wince and then chuckled. House had rubbed off on her. She surely would never have said that outright before. And then, not wanting any further interaction, she picked up her coffee mug and left the room.

X X X

"Back so soon?" Wilson inquired when he happened to be passing by House's office and saw him sitting at his desk, throwing his red and grey ball in the air.

"Got a case."

"Where's Kat?"

"Still in the Hamptons. Holding a bedside vigil for her brother. From the looks of him, I'd say the end is near. Which, between you and me, isn't a bad thing. The man is on his deathbed and still feels the need to intrude on her personal life. His bitch of a wife took it upon herself to invite Kat's ex to dinner the other night."

"Oh no she didn't!" Wilson said as he sat down.

"Yep. But revenge is best served cold. Jeeves, the butler, who looks nothing like Stephen Fry but more like a crazy Doc Brown type, put him in the room next to ours and we kept the poor man up all night, according to Kat." House was grinning widely and Wilson just stared at him. It had been a long time since he saw his friend smile in such a way.

"Wow. You guys are busy bunnies."

"Speaking of busy bunnies...I hear you and Joely had a hot date."

Wilson shifted his position in the chair and smoothed out his tie, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable with the statement, which was like ammunition for House. "What's wrong? She wouldn't put out?"

"More like I wouldn't. If you must know."

"What happened?"

"I just wasn't feeling it."

"I'm sure she loved that."

"Hardly."

"So are you gonna go out again?"

"I thought I'd cook for her this time," Wilson nodded.

"Ooo third date. You know what _that_ means."

"Yeah yeah. I'm not getting my hopes up. It was a nice evening aside from that. We talked about stuff. She's certainly feeling a lot better than she was a month ago. The therapy is helping. Hell, she practically jumped me."

"Is that why you turned her down? You prefer to be the one to do the jumping?"

Wilson shrugged. "I guess I was just blown away. I wasn't expecting it."

"Expect the unexpected. It's been awhile since you've been with anyone that young."

His team returned and House's attention was drawn to them and the news of his patient. After a few theories thrown back and forth, he got up and went with them to meet the patient himself, convinced she was being an idiot. On his way out, he called out "see you at lunch. You're buying."

"Of course," Wilson muttered and then returned to his own office.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: This story is going to be wrapped up in the next few chapters. But don't worry, I have another fic in mind for the very near future. I'm taking another online writing course so I want to devote my time and energy to that for now, and then NaNoWriMo will be here, which will take all my attention.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"I think this is the end of the line, little sisters," Edward murmured. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Kat said as she squeezed his hand. Julie sat on the opposite side, holding his other hand while Michelle sat stiffly in a chair in the corner.

"Yes I do. I was trying to meddle in your personal life. Bring Charles back into it when clearly you belong with Dr. House."

"Well at least you're beginning to see reason," she grinned. "It's okay, Edward. If you're worried that I'm mad, I'm not. I realize you weren't working alone, either," she said with a glare in Michelle's direction. "For some reason the two of you felt that Greg was unsuitable for me because he's not from old money like we are. And I kept telling you that I don't give a fuck about that. He's not with me because I have money. Hell, he drove a beat up car and lived in a tiny apartment for years while he made a six figure salary. Does that sound like someone who's hung up on money?"

Michelle's jaw dropped. "I had no idea..."

"No, you wouldn't, because you only see what you wanted to see. You took one look at his week old scruff, wrinkled clothes and decided he didn't fit in with our family. The man is the head of his own department. He's the only diagnostician in the world that can do what he does. People come from all over to get treated by him. What has Charles done in comparison to that? Sure, he built his family's empire and ensured them to be rich for the next several generations, but did he save lives? No. In fact, he probably ruined quite a few in his quest for power. And you want to see me with someone like that just so you can say that Charles is your brother-in-law and make the society column? Well fuck you!"

"Kathryn..."

"No," she said, letting go of her brother's hand. "I'm willing to bet that you and Charles have been sleeping together on the side. You two seemed pretty chummy the other night at dinner. And it was you who called him, wasn't it? Not Edward."

Michelle didn't have an answer and Edward didn't seem surprised by this. "It doesn't matter anymore, Kathryn. Let it go. When I'm gone she'll be free to do as she likes."

Kat stared at her brother. "You're actually okay with this?"

"Not much I can do about it now. So sit down, and just...hold my hand. I'm getting sleepy and I think it's time to rest."

She sat back down on the bed and reached for his hand while Michelle left the room. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," Julie called after her. "God, what did you ever see in her?"

Edward chuckled. "She was a good fuck."

Both Kat and Julie stared at each other in shock and then the three of them burst out laughing. "And once she finds out the contents of the will, she'll be the one who's fucked," Edward grinned. "Just promise me you'll make sure everyone's taken care of, okay? I trust you both."

"We promise."

And with that, Edward closed his eyes, squeezed their hands and took his final breath.

X X X

Five days later, Kat returned home and House immediately noticed a change in her. She was quiet, despondent and moody; the exact opposite of what he was expecting. Not that he could blame her for being sad, after all. She was mourning the loss of someone close to her, but there was something else he could sense. She was hiding something, and whatever it was, wasn't good.

When she came home, she wouldn't let him near her, not even to kiss her hello, which he'd been dying to do since he left her. But he backed off and gave her some space.

For the next few days they were more like roommates than lovers and he was beginning to worry about her. Especially when she woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, and would then get up and leave the room for awhile.

When she returned some time later, House was awake, sitting up in bed waiting for her.

"What's going on, Kat?" he demanded.

She looked startled and bit her bottom lip. "Nothing."

"Great. Then you can come back to bed and let me welcome you home the way I wanted to a week ago."

"Greg," she practically whined but she didn't move from where she stood.

"Kat," he mimicked her whine and patted the spot next to him in bed. "Come on. It's late and I'm tired."

"Then why are you up?"

"It's hard to sleep with your constant tossing and turning, and then when you get out of bed, I can hear you moving around. So I'm going to ask you again. What's going on? And don't bullshit me."

"I..." she began, and then she quickly got into bed and buried her face in his T-shirt. "I think someone's following me," she whispered so softly he barely heard her.

"Why would someone want to follow you?"

"Because they want to scare me."

"What happened?" He whispered as he gently stroked her back.

"Edward died two days after you left. We had the reading of the will and Michelle didn't get what she was expecting. It turns out that she and Charles had been having an affair and Edward apparently knew that day he and I went over the will with the lawyer but he said nothing to me at the time. He figured that with him gone, she would marry Charles and then she wouldn't need his money, so he didn't leave her much. Not as much as she felt she deserved and then she turned on me and told me that unless I changed it, I'd be very sorry. And ever since, I've gotten the feeling like I'm being watched."

"So you didn't change it."

"Why would I? Edward had his reasons. So now I don't know what to do."

"We call the police and look into it."

She glanced up at him. "We?"

"Did you have someone else in mind?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her. Then he bent his head and softly kissed her forehead. "I thought we were a team."

"We are," she smiled and kissed his scruffy jaw. "And now I believe you said something about welcoming me home properly?"

House grinned and playfully rolled on top of her with a deep growl. "You bet your sweet ass."

X X X

Wilson walked through the clinic and into the reception area of Foreman's office where Joely was busy filing.

"Hi," he smiled at her. She looked cute in her business suit. Her jacket was tailored, showing off her tiny waist and her pants were slimming. He thought how good they'd look crumpled on his bedroom floor and cleared his throat. "Are you busy?"

She slammed the file drawer shut and turned to face him. "Not anymore. What's up?"

"I bought a small turkey the other day. I thought you might want to help me eat it."

She giggled. "Well that's an interesting approach to asking a woman out if I ever heard one."

He looked sheepish. "I'm a little out of practice. So whaddya say?"

Joely smiled. "Sounds good. I'll bring the wine."

"You don't have to..."

"No, I have the perfect one at home that will go nicely with it. You'll love it."

"Okay then, it's a date."

"Our third real date," she reminded him. "You know what happens on the third date, don't you, James?"

He grinned. "If memory serves. Six okay?"

"Yeah, that will be fine. I'm off at five so that'll give me a chance to shower and get all dolled up."

Wilson gave her an appraising stare. "Don't change on my account. You look fine to me."

"Aw how sweet. But I'll feel much better when I get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable."

The phone rang and she looked apologetically at him. He waved her on to take the call and left the room, looking forward to the night ahead.

X X X

After House finished reading the test results on his computer screen, he looked up to see someone he almost never thought he'd see again.

"Dr. House," Charles said as he came further into the room. "Please, don't get up."

"I won't. What do you want?"

Charles looked around the room, giving his surroundings a once-over. "Huh. You weren't lying."

"About?"

"About being head of your own department."

"Why would I lie about it? I don't give a flying fuck what a rich, pretentious prick like you thinks of me. If I were a janitor scrubbing toilets for a living I'd tell you that too. Kat would still be with me either way."

Charles looked smugly at him. "I highly doubt it."

"I don't see why not. You heard us that night. I'm willing to bet she never hit those notes with you. Or hit _any_ notes, for that matter."

Now Charles was angry, and House couldn't stop smiling. He'd clearly hit a nerve. "So I'm going to ask you again. What do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"I suppose Kathryn told you about the reading of the will."

"Bits and pieces. It's her family business. You're not family, so I don't see how that makes it your business. So what do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell my lawyer that the old guy was nuts. So we can contest the will."

"But he wasn't. Actually, for a dying man he was actually still pretty spry, but no, he wasn't insane. And I'm not going to lie just so his widow can get what she thinks she deserves. If you want my opinion, which I doubt, but I'm giving it anyway, she got more than she deserved. She's the one who was having the affair."

House's team came into the room just as Charles leaned over House's desk, his expression was menacing. "Do it...if you want to stay healthy."

House didn't even flinch. "No."

"That's very brave. Think about Kathryn. Think about what could happen to her as well if you don't do what we want."

"All I'm thinking about is how you just threatened my girlfriend and I in front of a room full of witnesses."

"What're you talking...about?" he asked as he turned around to see Taub, Adams and Park standing there silently. Foreman breezed past them with the navy blue file folder in hand but stopped when he saw Charles.

"House, got another...patient. Who's this?"

"This piece of shit is just leaving. Have security throw him out using his head to open the door, and don't let him back in."

Charles straightened up and glared at all of them. "I can see myself out. Good day, Dr. House."

Once he was gone, House snatched the file from Foreman, looked it over and deemed it worthy of his attention, but his mind was swimming with other things. He needed to talk to Kat. Soon.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:** Hello my loyal followers :) I've decided to make this story an even 30 chapters :) 29 just seemed too..I dunno...not right. Lots of stuff happening in this chapter so hold on to your hats._

_I wanna thank **Brighid45** for her time and effort reading these chapters and checking for consistency before I post them. Thanks babe! Luv ya!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Joely leaned against the counter in the kitchen as she watched Wilson take the tin foil covered turkey out of the oven and then work on mashing the potatoes. Then he stopped to take a sip of the wine she brought. "Wow, that's really good."

"I told you."

"I believed you when you said you had the perfect wine to go with dinner. I was more curious as to what kind it was. Where's it from, anyway?"

"British Columbia. Okanagan Valley."

"Nice. VQA?"

"Of course. If you're going to get an import, might as well get the best."

He nodded. "I'm the same way about French and Italian wines."

Joely reached over and started picking at the neck of the turkey, but got her hand playfully slapped by Wilson. "No touching."

"Why? I'm hungry," she whined.

"Dinner will be ready soon enough. Once the gravy is done."

She looked at the roasting pan on the stove as he stirred the contents. "You make your own gravy?"

"Yep," he said, looking proud. "No packet or canned gravy in this place."

When she was sure he wasn't looking, she reached over to steal another morsel from the neck but he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. "I said no touching," he whispered, his voice husky before his lips crashed down on hers and the gravy was forgotten.

It was a kiss that took both their breaths away and when it ended, he turned the element off on the stove and covered the roasting pan. "Well...this can wait."

"Mhm?" Joely murmured, still dazed by the kiss they'd just shared.

"Would you like to join me in the bedroom, Joely?"

A smile spread across her lips as she reached for the hand he offered her. "I think that would be a very good idea."

X X X

Wilson was whistling when he sauntered down the hall past House's office without even looking to see if his friend was there. Of course he was. and he grabbed his cane and quickly went out the back door, climbed over the low dividing wall and was in Wilson's office before he even unlocked the door.

"Whoa!" Wilson practically shrieked when he saw House sitting in the chair behind his desk. "Wha...how did you..."

"Never mind the small details and get to the juicy ones."

Wilson glanced at his watch. "It's only nine in the morning. How the hell are you here before I am?"

"Kat's volunteering today, it's raining, I didn't want to take the bike so she gave me a ride."

"Are you going to get a new car?"

"At some point. But I have Chet to drive me around so I don't really need one. He's on the payroll and my beck and call. But enough about that. Did you score or what?"

Wilson's grin was the only answer needed and House laughed. "That good, huh?"

"Oh yeah. She was being a brat, picking at the turkey when I took it out so I told her to stop and grabbed her hand. One thing led to another..."

"Uh-huh. And how was the turkey?"

Wilson blushed and glanced at the floor. "It was cold by the time we uh...got to it. I had to heat stuff up in the microwave."

House laughed out loud. "You did it right there in the kitchen?"

Wilson's eyes widened. "No! God no! I at least had the presence of mind to take her to the bedroom. After I turned off the stove so nothing burned."

"So you two are..."

"We haven't really talked about it but...it's good. That's all I'm going to say. And I want you to leave her alone, House."

"Moi?"

"Yeah. I don't want you saying something that will embarrass her."

House placed his hand over his heart like he was wounded. "Would I do that?"

When Wilson didn't say anything except stare, House grinned. "Of course I would."

X X X

"Dr. House to the clinic, Stat! Dr. House to the clinic, stat!"

House glanced up from his sandwich when he heard his name called. "What do you think that's about?" Wilson inquired.

House's pager went off and he took it out of his pocket. "911? What the hell? It's Kat."

His sandwich was forgotten as he kicked his chair back, grabbed his cane and limped to the clinic as fast as his legs could carry him.

As he was arriving, two security guards had Charles handcuffed and were leading him out. "What the hell! I told you he wasn't allowed back in here!" he shouted at them.

"I came in through the back door," Charles said smugly. "Which is the same thing I just did to your girlfriend," he laughed.

House was seeing red, and he cold-cocked Charles without thinking twice. The sound of bone cracking sent chills up Wilson's spine as he watched the man drop like a rock. "House!"

"Where is she?" he demanded of the head nurse.

"Exam room three."

"He wasn't even supposed to get through the door. You call yourselves security guards? Someone could've been killed!" And with that, he gave Charles a swift kick in the ribs before Wilson pulled him back.

"That's enough."

"Not even..."

"Go be with Kat. I'll take care of this."

He stood outside the door, took a deep breath to calm himself and then knocked. "Kat? It's Greg. I'm coming in now." He opened the door and quickly entered to see Adams applying a butterfly suture to a large cut on Kat's cheek.

When Kat saw House, she hopped off the exam table and wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly strangling him as she cried on his shoulder. He glanced at Adams who nodded and quietly left the room.

"Shh...it's ok. I'm here." He didn't know what else to say to her as he rubbed her back and held her as tightly as she was holding him. "I won't ask you if you're okay, since it's clear you're not, but I have to ask. Did he..."

"No...no. But not for lack of trying. I don't even know how he found me. I was in the children's Oncology ward today. But then I got a page to come to the clinic and on my way there he grabbed me and pulled me into a closet."

"Then what?"

"Can we talk about this later? I just want to go home now," she sniffed.

"Yeah. Let me talk to Foreman and tell him what's going on, if he doesn't already know. The team can stay with the patient tonight."

"What...what if he doesn't let you go?"

"My girlfriend was attacked by a man who wasn't supposed to be allowed back here. He better fucking let me go."

Her eyes went wide. "He's been here before? When?"

House closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be scared. I'll tell you everything when we get home. Right now I want you to get your things and meet me in the lobby in five minutes. Can you do that? I'll have Adams go with you."

She nodded and walked with him outside where Adams was waiting at the main desk. Anyone who'd had the nerve to look at House or Kat quickly scurried away when House gave them his signature evil glare.

He threw open the doors to Foreman's office and stood at the threshold. "I'm taking Kat home. The team can call me if they need me."

Foreman looked up from his pile of papers on his desk. "How is she?"

"She's a mess, to tell you the truth. And I want whoever let that son of a bitch in here GONE."

Foreman nodded. "I don't know what to say, House. I gave every security guard his picture. They knew who to look for."

"Yeah well someone was asleep at the switch. I've fucking had it up to here with this whole hospital. We've had shootings, hostage takings and God knows what else. What's next? Does someone have to fucking die?"

Foreman stood up. "As I recall, it was _you_ who got shot, _you_ that got taken hostage along with other innocent people, and it's _your_ girlfriend who was attacked. You know what they say, House. First time is happenstance, second time is coincidence and the third time is enemy action. All that's happened here has revolved around you. You simply have too many enemies."

House stood a little straighter and stepped forward. He was almost nose to nose with Foreman. "You wanna fire me? Go ahead."

"I would love to fire you, House."

"But..."

"But you have tenure."

"Damn right I do. You can't fire me. But I can quit."

Foreman smirked and straightened his tie. "You won't quit."

"I believe I just did." He stepped back and headed for the door. "I'll have Joely pack up my stuff."

House felt like a giant weight had been lifted as he walked out of Foreman's office and past everyone in the lobby. Kat was waiting for him and Adams handed him his knapsack and jacket. "Thanks. I'll see ya." Then he wrapped his arm around Kat's shoulders and left the hospital, not looking back.

X X X

"You did what?" Kat asked, looking incredulous.

"I quit."

"Why? Because I got attacked?"

"Well, that wasn't the main reason, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back. I've been at that hospital for nearly ten years and it's just..." he sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I just can't do it anymore."

"But what about the medicine? It's your life. It's what you get up every day for. You can't just stop."

He shrugged. "I'll think of something. But for the last several months, you are the reason I've gotten up in the morning and it's you that I want to come home to every night. That's worth more to me than you can imagine."

Kat nodded. "So what now?"

"I take time to think about what I really want."

"As long as you're happy, that's good enough for me."

He smiled at her and gently touched her cheek. "He hit you pretty good, huh?"

She frowned. "Damn family ring. I has a big diamond in the center."

"I can guess what he came for. He alluded to me that he...uhh..."

Kat placed a finger to his lips. "No. He never got that far. I kneed him in the groin and when he recovered he hit me. Someone heard us I guess and opened the closet door. Thank god they did because I don't want to know what would've happened. I was dazed after he hit me and I saw stars."

"Fucking hell!" he hissed as he stood up and limped over to the window, gripping his cane so hard his knuckles were white.

"Greg," she whispered as she stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'll be fine. I'm just...scared."

"Me too." He turned to face her. "I think...we need to get out of here."

"Out of this house?"

"Yeah, and out of Princeton. Hell, out of the state."

Kat smiled. "And go where?"

"I don't know. But Princeton isn't a place I want to call home anymore. I won't have a problem getting patients wherever we end up. I just need to get the hell out of here." He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What about you? Can you leave this house?"

"As long as you're with me, Greg, I believe I can do just about anything."

* * *

_For those who don't know, VQA stands for Vintners Quality Alliance. It basically means that the grapes used to make the wine are grown in the province of B.C. and the wine is made there as well. It also gives the wineries an excuse to jack up the prices :P_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"House!" Wilson practically shouted over the phone, causing House to hold it away from his ear.

"What?" he whispered back in a harsh tone.

"It's all over the hospital. Did you seriously quit?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

House leaned back against the pillows, still holding Kat close to him as he stroked her hair and watched her sleep. "Long story. Can't talk right now," he whispered.

"How's Kat?"

"She's fine for now...asleep. I'll call ya later." He snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the side table as Kat stirred.

"Mhm...who's that?"

"Wilson. Who else? Apparently the entire hospital knows I quit. God, I will NOT miss that hotbed of scandal and gossip."

She looked up at him, concerned. "Are you sure about that, Greg?"

"I'll miss the cases, not the people. Don't worry about me," he said as he gently rubbed her back. "I'll figure something out. Right now I'm going to take a nice long break. Take a vacation. Anywhere you wanna go?"

"Hmm...I've never thought about it."

"Well, think about it. I want to go sooner than later."

"What's the rush?"

"Probable lawsuit from what's his name for kicking the crap out of him this morning. If he can't find me, he can't serve me."

"Speaking of Charles, you never told me what happened when he came to see you."

"He threatened me because I wouldn't tell his lawyer that your brother was insane when he wrote his will."

"That's ridiculous! He wasn't..."

"I know that. I told him that very thing. He then threatened me, and you in front of my team. So I told Foreman to ban him from the hospital. Clearly security was too busy eating donuts to see anything because he got back in." He gently touched the bandage on her cheek. "And he hurt you. Are you telling me the truth about what happened? Or rather, what didn't happen? You said he didn't have a chance to do anything but he said he did."

"Of course he said that. He just wanted to hurt you. The truth is, he's jealous of you because you make me happy in ways that he never could. And he just doesn't get it, and never will. So he lashed out."

"Well he shouldn't have taken it out on you," he hissed and punched the pillow for effect.

"No, he shouldn't have. But as you can see, I'm okay."

"But what if that person hadn't busted in? What then?"

"Why are you beating yourself up over this? It's done. He's probably going to jail."

"What for? Slapping a woman? Other than that, there really isn't anything to hold him on. Yeah, he threatened me, but he was very vague. He'll be out of the hospital and we'll have a huge target on our backs."

"So you just want to run away?"

"I've wanted to run away for the last couple of years. Now seems as good a time as any."

Kat glanced up at him. "Have you thought about where, yet?"

"Somewhere with nice weather. I'm thinking Arizona or Nevada."

"There's more to do in Nevada. Vegas, baby," Kat giggled as she ran her bare foot up his calf and he smiled at her.

"Have you ever been?"

"Once. Years ago. I've pretty much stayed on this side of the country. I'm sure it's three times as big as it was when I was last there. But I'm reasonably sure we could get a nice place out there in the valley somewhere, away from the hustle and bustle of the city."

"Mhm, we can go online and see what there is."

"Won't you miss Wilson?"

"He can come out to visit whenever he wants. So can his girlfriend," he smirked.

"Joely?"

"Do you know of any other women he's seeing?"

Kat blinked. "So they're definitely an item then? Interesting."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It just is. He seemed a little resistant."

"Well he's not now. And neither is she from the sounds of it. But enough about them, how're you feeling now?" he asked as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"Very good, Dr. House. I always feel good when you're around." Then she giggled. "God, that sounded corny."

"Yeah it did. But I like it," he smiled back at her and they kissed, lips brushing against lips. "Mmm..nice soft lips," he murmured as he nibbled on her lower lip as arm wrapped tightly around her.

"So are yours," she whispered back as her tongue flicked against his and deepened the kiss. He responded by rolling them so he was on top of her and was just about to get things moving when his cell phone rang.

"Fucking hell..." he groaned and read the caller ID. "It's Foreman."

"Don't answer it," Kat murmured as she kissed and nipped at his neck and throat. After a few more rings, it stopped and House breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hopefully he won't call back."

A minute later, the land line rang and they both groaned. On impulse, House reached over, grabbed the cordless phone, hit the 'talk' button and threw it at the wall, smashing it to several pieces.

"A little extreme," Kat giggled. "You know you're gonna pay for that."

"I thought I might...work it off in trade," he said as he slid into her warmth, making her eyes close and her back arch in response.

"Unghh! Oh God...that...works for me."

"Me too."

X X X

"I think I found something!" Kat called to House from the library. He found her sitting on the couch in front of the fire, a warm blanket was spread across her legs, with the laptop on top of the blanket. Rain pelted hard against the windows and the wind howled outside.

"Whereabouts?"

"Just ten minutes from the strip."

"How much?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, finally looking up at him standing in the doorway looking like his usual sexy, rumpled self.

"It's going to be _our_ house, therefore I thought we were going to split the cost."

"Well, I was planning to sell this house. It will more than cover the cost of any house we buy in Vegas. You should see the size of these places down there. They're less than half of what they cost here."

"You know how I feel about that."

She sighed and put the laptop on the coffee table in front of her, then moved over so he could sit next to her. Once he did, she reached for his hand. "I do know. And I know you can very well live off of your own earnings for the rest of your life without me."

"Stating the obvious."

"Then what's the big deal? If you want to contribute to buying the house then that's fine. I just...like taking care of things. And you as well," she smiled.

"But the way things are now, your money is your money and my money is my money. Maybe we should..." he stopped mid sentence and then shook his head.

"No, what were you going to say?"

He cleared his throat and moistened his lips. His mouth was suddenly very dry. "I see only one solution to our problem."

"It's not really a problem, but what did you have in mind?"

"Well, if we're going to live in Vegas, start a new life together, why don't we just do the M-word?" He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "Kat...I want to get...M'd."

Kat suppressed a giggle and kept her expression neutral. "Greg, if you can't _say_ the M-word then you're not ready to _do_ the M-word."

"Of course I can say it. M..." he opened his mouth but nothing came out. So he tried again. "Meh..."

"Cute, Greg."

He chuckled but he looked seriously at her. "I'm serious. You know I don't do things by the book."

"I know."

"And we've been together almost a year. A lot has happened."

"Yes, it has."

House let out an exasperated sigh and scratched his forehead with his thumb. "So show me the place you wanted me to see."

Kat grabbed the laptop and set it back on her lap. She showed him three different ones and they were all nice, but they couldn't decide so they booked appointments to see them in person and then booked a flight to Vegas soon after.

X X X

"I need to go shopping," House said to Wilson on the phone the next day.

"Okay...what do you need to go shopping for?"

"A ring."

There was silence on the other end and House groaned.

"You and Kat are getting married? Wow. This is...this is huge."

"Don't make a big deal about it. It's not official yet."

"What do you mean? Did you ask her or not?"

"Sort of."

"You either did or you didn't."

"I suggested maybe we should get married since we're going to be getting a place together."

"Wow."

"If you're not going to say anything else, I'm hanging up."

"..."

"That's what I thought. Cya." House flipped his phone closed and tossed it aside.

X X X

After a very long plane ride to Las Vegas, House was restless and, for the first time in ages, nervous as hell.

Kat chuckled as they loaded their things onto a luggage cart and headed for the rental car place. "You're not a good traveler, are you?"

"You think?" he snapped, and then shook his head when she took a step back from him. "Sorry. I'm just...tired. And my leg hurts."

"When we get to the hotel you can sit in the Jacuzzi for awhile. That'll help."

"Oh, about that, we're not staying at the MGM. Total tourist trap," he said as he got the keys to the convertible Mustang GT.

Kat looked at him oddly. "Then where are we staying?"

"The Venetian."

"Very nice. What made you change your mind?"

"They have bigger suites and a Jacuzzi in them. And I thought you'd enjoy the Gondola ride."

"Oh yeah, that would be great."

"Glad you approve. Here, you drive."

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling up to the valet entrance of the hotel and whisked through check-in.

Their suite was very lavishly decorated. It reminded Kat more of a palace than a hotel room, and no sooner had the concierge left the room that House began stripping down as he filled the Jacuzzi tub. His leg was throbbing and it was all he could do not to scream.

Kat busied herself unpacking some things when he called to her. "It's lonely in here!" She returned to the living room to see House sitting in the hot tub, pouring himself a Scotch from the mini bar.

"I thought you might want some time to decompress."

"I am decompressing. Now get in here, and then we'll have dinner."

She started to get undressed but he stopped her. "Go slow."

Two hours later, relaxed and fully sated, they went to the restaurant in the hotel for dinner where House further impressed her with his flair for the Italian language. Having worked up an appetite, they were starving and ordered some Bruchetta for an appetizer and started with a bottle of wine.

"Wow, you went all out," Kat smiled at him from across the table.

"Well you know what they say, when in Rome..."

She giggled and placed her hand over his. "I think we're supposed to be in Venice," she whispered.

He stuck his tongue out at her, making her erupt into even more giggles. "I guess your leg is feeling better."

"All three of them."

After dinner, he talked her into the gondola ride even though she was very tipsy, and wanted to go back to the room. "We will, but you can't stay here and not go for a ride."

She rolled her eyes and followed him to the ticket booth. "Fine. Think the guy will mind if we make out?"

"He'd probably encourage it."

It wasn't long before they were led onto the gondola and seated on the very comfortable plush cushions. House immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as the ride began with the gondolier, Fabrizio, serenading them in Italian.

"And you say you're not a romantic."

"I have my moments. Trust me, this is much more of what I had in mind."

"Well I'm impressed so far. I don't see how the night could get any better," she whispered as she reached up and kissed his scruffy jaw.

"Oh, I think it could."

"The kissing bridge is coming up. It's tradition," Fabrizio told them before he went back to singing.

"Well who are we to mess with that?" House chuckled and he leaned over and kissed her as his free hand reached into his pocket to grab the velvet box that had been taunting him all day.

Once they passed under the bridge, Kat's eyes were still closed as he slowly pulled his lips away from hers. Quickly taking the ring out of the box, he took her left hand and slipped it on her finger, making her gasp. Her eyes flipped open and she looked at her hand, now decorated with a 2 carat diamond sparkling at her.

It seemed that not only House, but Fabrizio, too, was also waiting for some kind of response.

"What...how? When?" she stammered, still in shock over the ring.

"Irrelevant. Just say yes so we can go back to the room and have some really serious sex."

Tears were running down her face as the gondola returned to the dock, but nobody said anything, just stared at House and Kat expectantly.

"Well?" Fabrizio urged.

"Yes!" Kat half laughed, half cried as she threw her arms around House and hugged him while everyone clapped and cheered.

* * *

_A/N:The conversation where House and Kat discuss the M word was borrowed from a movie made in the 80s called "All of Me" starring Steve Martin and Lily Tomlin. It's one of my favorites and definitely worth seeing._


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Hello my pretties :) There's one more chapter after this one and then the story will be over. I'm currently doing another writing course but you'll be happy to know that I have another story that I've written all ready to be posted. It was actually my messed up, dark, depressing Camp NaNo House fic that isn't as dark and depressing as I initially thought haha. I didn't get finished in time but I do have an ending in sight for it, so it won't go incomplete for too long I hope. The next story I was going to work on after this, I decided to do for NaNoWriMo next month. I wasn't going to but some people encouraged me to do it, since I didn't have any other ideas. I just hope I have enough ideas to hit 50K words :) **_

_**Anyway, I'll stop rambling. House and Kat gotta get hitched, after all. So here we go!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Wilson, get your ass down to Vegas if you want to be my best man."

There was stunned silence on the other end so House continued. "And bring the kid with you. If anything, she'll make a cute flower girl." Then he hung up and grinned at Kat, who was lying in bed next to him.

"Well that was rude," she snorted. "You think he's just going to jump on a plane at your beck and call?"

"Yes," House replied without conviction.

"I've been thinking," she said as she propped herself up on her pillow. "I want to call Julie and invite her. She likes you and I know she'd want to be here too."

House nodded and then smirked. "Anyone else?"

"Your team perhaps? Maybe even Dr. Foreman?"

His eyes widened. "Why don't we invite the whole hospital staff while we're at it?"

"Greg," she pouted. "A woman doesn't get married every day. It's the first, and last time for both of us. I thought it might be nice to have some close friends and family with us."

"I don't consider my ex-team and ex-boss to be close friends."

She threw her hands up in despair. "Fine then, whatever. It was just an idea."

House could sense her disappointment and knew he needed to calm the waters if there was any chance of him getting some celebration sex that night.

"Kat," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them. "I'm trying to put PPTH behind me. I asked Wilson because he's been my best friend for years, and Joely because she's your friend and now Wilson's girlfriend. If you want to invite Julie too, that's totally fine, but I don't want to invite anyone else."

"What about your mother?"

He knew he should call her, and Kat knew it. "I'll call her in the morning. But it's kind of short notice."

"We're going to be here for a few days looking at houses. There's no job for you to rush back to."

"Yeah but I doubt Wilson and Joely will be able to stay that long, is my point."

"We'll see how things look when they get here."

"Fine. Now, about that celebratory sex you asked for, madame..."

Kat giggled and rolled over onto her back, her hands on his shoulders, the glint of her engagement ring sparkled in the soft light of the bedroom.

"Mhm, I'm all yours, Dr. House."

X X X

House and Kat spent the next day looking at homes in the valley. However, after walking through all three, they weren't happy with any of them. "Well so much for that," House said as they got into the car. "Now what?"

"We keep looking. It's not like we have to find a house today."

"I know but it would've been nice if we could."

They drove through the neighborhood when House spotted some Open House signs so he followed them to a row of brand new show homes.

"Wow," Kat said as he pulled up to the first one. "They're um...big."

"They're one level," he added with a grin as he got out of the car. "That has my vote."

"Then let's go take a look," Kat smiled as she linked her arm through his and they went inside.

The first couple of houses were only mediocre but the third one was downright amazing. As soon as they entered the house, Kat squeezed House's hand to signify that she was excited. He was too, but he wasn't committing to anything just yet.

It was an open floor plan, with tile floors in the main living room and a large wood burning fireplace. "Welcome," the sales agent smiled at them and handed them a brochure. "Please, walk through and enjoy. And any furnishings you like can be bought with the house if you so desire."

"Good to know."

Kat looked over the brochure and read out the details. "Holy crap, Greg, this place is nearly five thousand square feet, five bedrooms, four baths, pool, Jacuzzi, sauna, home theatre, game room with bar..."

They went through every room, saving the master bedroom for last, and oogled the ensuite bathroom with the jetted tub big enough for two and the shower with a built in seat and dual shower heads. The home theatre room was similar to Kat's, as was the game room, and there was a room that looked big enough to be a library, except it was missing a fireplace which Kat loved having.

"We can get one of those electric ones," he told her as they headed back to the foyer.

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does that mean you like this place?"

He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah, I like it. Do you?"

She nodded. "I definitely like it. It has room for all our stuff, and then some."

"So we'll buy it then. What about the furniture?"

"I like it. I want to ship my own bed and a few other things but I like the way they have it furnished and decorated."

"Yeah it'll save us from having to buy new stuff and ship a bunch of things over."

"There's room for your piano."

House grinned at that. "Gotta bring the piano."

The sales agent approached them with a smile. "So, what do you think?"

"Sold," House and Kat both said in unison, and then hugged each other.

X X X

"House!" Wilson groaned. "Where the hell are you?"

"Heading back to the hotel. Where're you? Is the kid with you?"

"Stop calling her that, and yes, she's with me. We're at the airport."

"Take a cab to the Venetian. We'll meet you there."

"What? You can't pick us up?"

"No can do, Jimmy. The convertible is a two-seater. Unless of course you want Joely to sit on my lap and then Kat can sit on your lap..."

"Okay okay, I get the point. We'll see you later then. What about dinner?"

"You gotta try the Italian place in the hotel. It's awesome."

Kat reached over and began tracing invisible patterns on his thigh, causing him to glance over at her. She had that look on her face. The look that told him he'd best drive faster to the hotel because she was after something much more satisfying than food.

"I gotta go. Call me later when you're all checked in." He ended the call and then covered Kat's hand with his. "You little minx."

Kat merely smiled at him. "You can read me too well, Greg."

He laughed as he pulled into the valet parking lot and got out of the car. Kat immediately reached for his hand and practically dragged him to the elevators. Once the doors closed, it was she who pushed him against the wall and kissed the breath out of him.

"Mmm...sexy. Are you going to tell me that buying property turns you on?"

"_You_ turn me on, Greg," she murmured as her fingers began unbuttoning his dark shirt. "We're buying a place together, our place. Not yours, not mine, but _ours_. Then we'll be starting our new life together. I want to marry you, Greg. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be your wife." Her hands slipped underneath his T-shirt and her nails dragged over his nipples as he captured her mouth with his and sucked on her bottom lip.

"You won't get any argument out of me. I would've dragged you to the nearest chapel last night, but we were both pretty drunk and they wouldn't have let us."

"We had some good wedding night rehearsal sex though," Kat smiled as the elevator dinged for their floor and they made their way to the suite.

"Yeah, and there's plenty more where that came from."

"Indeed, Dr. House," Kat giggled as she unlocked the door and House pushed her into the room, kicking the door closed and shoving her against it as his lips crashed on hers. She opened her mouth under his, returning his deep kisses as he ground his hips against her core. "Oh God, Greg..." she managed to say between kisses as he removed her blouse by pulling it over her head. "Want you...now..."

"You've got me," he whispered back as they turned and headed for the bedroom.

X X X

Wilson and Joely were shown to their lavish suite, and while Joely explored, Wilson took that opportunity to call House.

"Kat and I are naked. Use small words."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Joely and I just checked in, and we're hungry. How about you and Kat?"

He heard House ask if Kat was hungry, and heard her answer in the affirmative. "We'll meet you down there in thirty minutes. Get us a table at Canaletto."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

Wilson hung up and smiled as Joely wandered around the suite, taking everything in. "Whaddya think?" he asked her.

"This is...I don't think I've ever stayed in a suite like this."

"Never?"

"Kat and I traveled sometimes and we got the executive suites of course, but they were nothing like this. This," she said as she ran her hand over the wood of the king sized canopy bed with silk curtains, "is very lavish."

Wilson made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. "If it's too much we can get another room..."

"No," she chuckled. "It's just...very overwhelming, but I could get used to this."

He nuzzled her hair, breathing in her strawberry scented shampoo. "I know we haven't been together very long but...I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"Greg is important to you. And Kat is important to me. I'm glad you asked me. I wouldn't want to miss this."

"Good." Wilson glanced at his watch. "We still have some time to kill."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm," he murmured as he leaned over and began kissing her neck and nibbling her ear.

"I still...have to get ready," she sighed as her hands slid up his chest and undid the top button of his shirt.

"Me too. I need to freshen up from being on a plane all day, and being three hours behind doesn't help either. I'm already tired."

"Well, after dinner we can go to bed," Joely said with an impish grin.

Wilson returned her smile with one of his own as he took her hand and led her to the large bathroom. "We have time for a shower."

"What a good idea."

X X X

"Cuddy's still in town, House," Wilson said as he sipped his cognac. The four of them had moved from the restaurant to a lounge in the hotel for cigars and brandy. "And Charles is also looking for you. Of course, like you assumed, he wants to press charges for assault and battery."

House snorted in amusement as he took a deep inhale and blew smoke rings. "He'll never make them stick."

"I know that. Even witnesses that were there have promised to speak for you and tell what happened. He's clearly seeing red though, and is out for what he believes is his. So I suggest Kat stays here in Vegas to be safe."

Kat frowned and her grip on House's hand tightened. "You don't think it's safe for me to go back?"

"When the man tried to rape and terrorize you into doing what he wants? And clearly still does? No. I don't think it's safe," House snapped. "Wilson's right. For once. You have a lot to do here yet. What with the closing on the house and the moving arrangements."

"I don't want to do all that myself," she pouted.

"I'm not asking you to do it all. Just get things started," he said and leaned over to softly kiss her cheek. "I won't be gone long. And while I'm there I can start packing some things and arranging to have them shipped here.

Wilson raised his hand. "Whoa...so you're really going to move here?"

"We signed on the dotted line this afternoon," Kat smiled. "You should come with us tomorrow and see it. It's gorgeous."

"So is that rock," Joely said with a nudge to Kat's engagement ring. It seemed to sparkle even more in the soft lighting within the lounge.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Greg has amazing taste in jewelry."

"Who woulda thought?" Wilson said with amazement as he admired the large diamond. "And he did it without my help."

"There are some things I can do by myself," House said, sounding indignant.

"I know."

"So what are you going to do now, Greg?" Joely asked him. "I imagine you can't stay away from medicine for too long."

"I haven't thought about it yet. I'm just enjoying the free time to do whatever. My ex-team has secretly been seeking my help on their current case. I have considered starting my own practice but that would mean I'd probably have to see and talk to the patients and I hate that. I do my best work in the background and I only see them when absolutely necessary. Then there's the thing about picking a new team and..." he let his voice trail off. "I just don't want to think about it right now when I have more important things going on." He glanced at Kat and squeezed her hand. "Not having second thoughts, I hope."

Kat shook her head and smiled at him. "Never."

He pulled her close and kissed her, not caring that Wilson or Joely were sitting right there, and for that, Wilson was secretly thrilled for his best friend, and also secretly making plans of his own.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Well kids, this is it for this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I had no idea it would go the distance. I was ready to send it to the recycle bin. So glad I didn't. This story was a lot of fun. Time to move on!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

House hired a moving company to come and pack up his things in his apartment while Wilson helped him pack his personal belongings. "The piano movers are here."

"Great. I'll be right back." House went into the living room to meet with them when Cuddy walked through the door. "You know, most people knock first," he said.

"The door was open. What's going on?"

"What does it look like?"

"Finally moving in with your porn star?"

"I did better than that," House replied with a smirk as he signed a waiver, the gold of his wedding band caught the light through the window and all Cuddy could do was stare. "I married her."

"You can't be serious."

"Part of me wonders if she even exists. Since I've never met her. Hitting the Vicodin a little hard these days?" she smirked.

House took her arm and pulled her aside where it was quieter. "Not only am I leaving this apartment, I'm also leaving the state. I suggest you do the same. Why are you even here, anyway?"

"That's why I came by. Because I'm going back to Atlanta. I've been offered a job to head the Endocrinology department."

"I should think you'd be a little rusty, having been an administrator for the last decade or so."

"Yeah, well, been there, done that. I don't need the stress and the job gives me a regular schedule so I can raise Rachel."

"Right. Say hi to the little scallywag for me."

"She still asks about you, House. Somehow you've managed to worm your way into her heart and she misses you."

"She'll get over it. She's in school now and she'll make new friends and forget all about me. I suggest you do the same. I've moved on. So should you."

Cuddy took a step closer and placed her hand on House's arm. He stared at her hand until she removed it. "You're a difficult man to forget."

"So they say. Now get out. I have stuff to do."

Cuddy looked defeated. "That's it?"

House groaned. "What do you want me to say?"

"A simple goodbye would be nice."

"Fine. Goodbye. Don't let the door hit your voluptuous ass on the way out."

X X X

Kat finished packing her books in the library and was just about to move to another room when House walked in, clearly on a mission. The look on his face was pure lust.

"Greg? What..."

"Charles had to drop the suit against me. Too many witnesses came to my defense. He won't bother us anymore. I left you voicemail to call me back," he said as he devoured her neck and guided her down onto the couch.

"I did. Your cell went to voicemail."

"You could've left a message. Cuz ya know, that's why they call it 'voice mail," he said the words slowly and she slapped his chest.

"Smart ass."

"Don't try to sweet talk me. You need to be punished."

Kat rolled her eyes and tried to look repentant but it was no use. She began giggling once more until House's lips pressed against hers and then moved down to her neck. "Mmm...my beautiful wife..." he whispered repeatedly as he proceeded to undress her.

"I love the sound of that," she sighed as she relieved him of his clothes until they were lying together on the couch, a tangle of arms and legs as they kissed feverishly.

House slipped into her warmth and they both groaned at the feeling of closeness that they shared. For some reason, to him, it felt strange. Not in a bad way, but quite different, now that she was legally his wife. There was a divine feeling of wanting to possess her and keep her close.

It didn't take them long to reach the edge and when they did, Kat's nails dug into House's back and he grunted in pain but it was short lived and he collapsed against her chest, breathing deeply and quickly.

"Wow."

"You said it," House panted. "Now I'm hungry."

Kat laughed as she gently nudged him off of her. "Leave it to you to think about food at a time like this."

"I'm craving Rosa's chili. Please tell me she's coming to Nevada with us," he pleaded as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I actually haven't asked her."

House paused getting dressed. "Why not?"

"It slipped my mind. As soon as I got back I started packing and making arrangements to move."

"Well, when we go to the kitchen to eat, you can ask her then. Beg her if necessary."

Kat chuckled as she buckled her belt and stood up. "My husband, the charmer."

"Damn right."

They headed to the kitchen where Rosa was preparing dinner and House grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter. "Dinner smells good," he told her.

"It will be ready soon, Dr. House."

He shot Kat a look and she shrugged, urging him to continue. "You're coming with us to Vegas, right?"

Rosa stopped stirring the pot and turned to look at him. "I...I wasn't planning to. Surely Senora House wants someone new at the villa?" she asked, turning her gaze to Kat, almost hoping that House wasn't kidding.

Kat shook her head. "I can't buy your experience, Rosa. You've been with me for a long time. Of course if you have family here I'd understand if you wanted to stay. But Greg would miss your chili."

"Yeah, and then you'd have to make it, and ship it across the country," he began, making it sound like a much bigger hassle. "And then it would probably go bad en route...and then you'd just have to make more, but we'd have to have it shipped overnight..."

"I think she gets the idea, Greg," Kat laughed. "Rosa, we'd love for you to come with us. There's plenty of room for you to have your own space in the new house. I think you'll like it."

"Si, Senora. I think I would."

"You'll come then?"

"Si. It would be an honor to continue serving you. And Dr. House. I'd miss his...healthy appetite."

House laughed. "You can thank your Senora for that, Rosa."

X X X

"Are you ready?" House asked Kat as he slipped the key in the lock and opened it.

"Yep."

"I'd carry you in if I could," he said so softly she almost couldn't hear him.

"Hey," she said as she placed her hand on his scruffy cheek, "I don't care about silly traditions like that."

He nodded and opened the door, stepping aside. "After you, Mrs. House."

She smiled and went inside with him close behind. Once the door was closed, he reached for her and pulled her against him. "New beginnings, right?"

"Right. Any idea what you're going to do as a man of leisure?"

"I have a few ideas, but nothing really leaps out at me. I can't stop practicing medicine though, and yet I don't want my own practice."

"So then what?"

"I could do like one of my fellows did. He started an online diagnostic site and made quite a bit of money from it, until I caught on."

Kat laughed. "He did it behind your back and thought he could get away with it? Silly boy."

House sighed and looked up at the ceiling as he thought of Kutner. The kid was a piece of work, but he had the makings of a fine doctor one day.

"It wasn't just him, Taub was in on it too, and a couple of others. Once I discovered it, I had my revenge."

"Oh God, what did you do?" Kat laughed as they walked into the living room, still holding hands.

"I hired a hooker to pretend to be a disgruntled patient with odd symptoms."

"You and your hookers."

"Hey, it worked. I scared the crap out of them when they thought she died because of their mistake. And they learned a valuable lesson."

"Yeah, not to fuck with Dr. Gregory House. He sees all, knows all."

House laughed and pulled her close again. "I have taught you well, young Jedi."

"Yep. So who tipped you off?"

"Chase."

"Of course. He's your protégé."

"Sorta. He's been with me the longest and he thinks like I do."

"Then you made a good choice leaving him in charge." She gave him a squeeze. "You'll miss them, and they'll miss you."

He smiled down at her as she continued to stroke his cheek with her warm hand. "I love you, Greg."

"I love you, too. And on that note, we have some rooms to christen."

Kat laughed as he led her towards the master bedroom. All their furniture had been delivered a few days before and put in their proper places while House and Kat stayed in a hotel on the strip until everything was ready.

"We need to make the bed," she said as she headed to the linen closet but House pulled her back. "Why? We're just going to mess it up." His lips kissed her neck and nibbled her ear as his hands slid down over her body. His fingers began unbuttoning her blouse as hers worked at his shirt and the rest of their clothes came off in short order.

Kat gave him a gentle shove onto the bed and stood between his legs as they kissed deeply and explored each other with their hands.

"Mmm...Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be happy here?"

"I hope so, or else we just blew a wad of cash on this house for nothing."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what is it? Tell me," he asked as he pulled her down onto the mattress and rolled on top of her. He kissed her face, her neck and that spot behind her ear which made her purr like a kitten. He then kissed lower, tracing his tongue around one of her nipples until it hardened.

"It's...very hard to think while you're doing that," she murmured as she squirmed beneath him.

"Then don't think," he chuckled before capturing her mouth with his and kissing her deeply. "We'll talk later."

She felt his erection against her leg and her need for him suddenly became desperate. "Greg...please..."

"Please what?"

"Make love to me...I need you..."

He was amused and quite turned on when she begged him to make love to her, and he never left her disappointed. She reached down and took him in her hand, causing him to gasp in surprise at her impatience.

"Kat..." he grunted as she stroked him slowly, but with a firm grip. He could feel himself getting close. Too close. "Ease up or this will be over before it even starts."

The moment she let go, he thrust into her and she cried out as her hands gripped his shoulders. He then took her hands and held them down against the mattress as his strokes became longer and deeper. He felt like a stallion, and he wanted nothing more than to please her. From the sounds she was making, there was no question that she was as in the moment as he was. The faster he moved, the more she begged him to go deeper and harder.

He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, burying his hands in her hair and his face in her neck as he brought her to the edge and over it with a deep, guttural moan.

House wasn't sure who that moan came from, nor did he care as he gave a few more deep thrusts before falling over the edge himself. They lay there for a few moments as they caught their breath and held each other close. Kat gave a sad sigh when he eventually slipped out of her and she held onto him tightly.

"I wish we could just lie here like this all day."

"Why can't we?" House asked as he softly kissed her forehead.

"At some point we'll need to get up and get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Worked up an appetite?" he grinned at her.

"Always." She shifted and moved so she was lying on her side, facing him. "And in case there was any doubt, I'm insanely happy right now."

"Remember that feeling," he chuckled, "because I'm sure there will be times when I've hurt you or pissed you off to the point where you'll wish you had never met me."

Kat shook her head and gently stroked his cheek. "Not going to happen. Besides, we've had our share of fights and we're still here. I married you, Greg. I didn't enter into it lightly and I know you didn't either. It's like someone once said, you start with me, you'll end up with me."

He cocked his head to one side. "What idiot said that?"

She chuckled. "I don't remember, but my point is still valid. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what you say or do to push me away."

"So I guess we're stuck with each other then."

"'Fraid so."

"Well, there are worse people I could be stuck with." He glanced at her and gave her his most charming smile. "I'm just glad it's you."

**The End.**


End file.
